A Twist In Fate
by Disneyvillansfan
Summary: What if Calypso and Davy Jones had a daughter? What would happend if Davy jones meet his daughter? How would things change? Very Au
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an edited version. If you have not seen the first version, don't worry. I fixed up the spelling mistakes and grammar. Nothing was changed storywise.

* * *

Tia Dalma woke up to the sound of her daughter's voice, "Mama wake up". Tia opened her eyes and saw the same brown eyes looking into hers.

"Marina, what time is it?" she asked as she sat up with Marina on the right side of the bed.

"It's ten in the morning, Mama" she said excitedly with a smile.

Tia smiled playfully at her and asked in a teasing voice, "Now what would get you so excited and full of energy more than usual?"

Marina giggled at her Mama and decided to play along, "It's my birthday or did you forget when you went out yesterday?"

"Forget?!" she asked in fake shock "How could I forget one of the most wonderful things that ever happened to me?" she said as she tickled Marina. They both began to laugh.

"Happy birthday, Starfish! Now get dressed" she said. Marina kissed Tia on the cheek and left.

Tia smiled sadly to herself "_Twenty years since I lost you Davy" _she thought sadly. Her daughter's birthday was always bittersweet for her. Sweet for her daughter, all the wonderful times of raising Marina and Marina being the light of her life. Bitter for the reminder of the betrayal of her love Davy Jones, The Brethren Court bidding her into a single form, being cut off from all that she loved: the sea, her family, some of her powers and most of all the Father of her child Davy Jones.

Tia shook her head "_No, I won't ruin this day_" she thought.

After getting dressed and making her bed, she went to the middle of her home. After losing some of her powers and finding out she was pregnant, Tia made a big sprawling wooden shack perched on a treetop, in a swamp and a bayou by the mouth of Pantano river in Cuba.

She found Voodoo was easy to do with her remaining powers, after a few years of being a Voodoo priestess she got a reputation of being powerful enough to be able to help with anything. That was when she assumed the alias Tia Dalma but her true name is Calypso, Goddess of the Sea.

As Calypso walked towards their large round table, she heard a familiar tune and saw Marina playing her locket.

Marina looked at her and closed it "Sorry Mama, I know you don't like it when I play your locket on my birthday" said Marina as she gave it back to her.

Calypso sighed as she sat down and put on her locket "It's not about the locket starfish it's about ..." she trailed off, the locket brought memories of a happier times with Davy but today the fragile, sweet and innocent music nearly brought her to tears.

Marina frowned "It's about Daddy, isn't?"

Calypso nodded, she always felt guilty about never telling Marina the truth about her past or Davy. All Marina knew was that she was trained in Voodoo and medicine at a young age like Marina is now and at some point she met David Jones but most knew him as Davy Jones, a pirate but still a good man. They soon fell in love but he had to go back to the sea. They made love on his ship on his last night and when Calypso was one month pregnant, she got a letter saying that Davy died at sea. Thankfully his name was so common that Marina never put together that he was the Captain of The Flying Dutchman and the Devil of the sea and Calypso was grateful for that.

"Why do say that Marina?" asked Calypso.

"You never really talk about Daddy and when you do, you seem sad" said Marina.

Calypso smiled a little at her and Marina smiled back "Since when do you have my talent in seeing into people's souls?" Calypso joked.

Marina shrugged "I guess for turning twelve today, the Gods decided I'm mature enough to handle it" said Marina.

"Now let's make breakfast together and bake a cake" said Calypso.

Marina nodded excitedly in response.

* * *

As night fell, Marina was in her bedroom on her bed reading a book about sea mythologies and sea tales. The true versions as Mama would say. It was a gift from Uncle Edward though she knew he wasn't her real Uncle. All of Mama's family abandoned her when she was a baby.

Edward Teague was a know and feared pirate Captain who was an old friend of Mama's and was like an Uncle to Marina who came to visit when it was a special day or when he needed help with something.

And there was Jack Sparrow. Jack was Edward's son though they didn't share the same last name and Jack always called him Edward, which Marina never understood. Edward wasn't always the best Father but they did care for each other and Edward had saved Jack's life several times from Jack's crazy plans - Jack is a bit mad.

Jack was Marina's best friend though they didn't see each other often and he was two years older than her but he always made her laugh and she did the same even though he teased her being small for her age and she called him Jackie to annoy him.

Marina put the book back on her bookshelf and stared out of her window, she traced the river up to where the narrow river flowed to the sea with her finger. Her room was on top so she could see everything including over the forest.

Marina loved the sea as much as loved Mama. She always wanted to be a sailor and a pirate like Daddy when she was older.

A few minutes passed, Marina saw something burst from the sea and a faint outline of a ship.

She got her spyglass and her eyes widened as she saw the ship more closely. The ship was large. It was green. Its ripped sails seem to glow like fire and it was sailing with such a speed that normally it wouldn't be possible on the calm water. Marina recognised it as The Flying Dutchman!

Marina put down the spyglass, grabbed her small dagger, put it in her small brown bag that was around the waist of her dress and climbed down the stairs.

"Mama I saw a ship. It looks like The Flying Dutchman!" she shouted. Marina was very scared of the ghost ship and of her Captain Davy Jones, the Devil of the sea from the tales she heard.

Mama ran up to her with a worried look on her face "Are you sure it looks like The Dutchman?" she asked.

Marina nodded "Mama the ship is traveling at a very fast speed, what should we do Mama?" They both knew that they had very little time. The river was too narrow for anything other than a rowboat.

Mama took her hand, brought her to her room. Mama removed a carpet, removed some floorboards and revealed a secret tunnel.

Mama let go of her hand. Marina hugged her and Mama stroke her long black hair "Marina you need to go in here. If I'm not back in an hour, go to the end of the tunnel. There you will find a small rowboat - in it there's a seashell, a bag of supplies, a letter and only use the seashell in the open sea" Marina hugged Mama tighter and Mama kissed her forehead.

"The tunnel leads to an open sea. The letter is for you. It explain's something that I wanted to tell you if I couldn't see you myself - if this day ever happened" she said.

Marina looked up at her as tears ran down her cheeks "You coming with me right, Mama?" she asked.

Mama smiled a sad smile "I don't know but Marina listen to me, no matter what you hear do _not_ under any circumstance leave the tunnel or make a sound" she said.

Marina began to cry even harder "Mama, I'm so scared" said Marina.

Mama knelt down and wiped the tears away with her thumb "Now there's no need cry. I know that you are scared, Starfish and I'm scared too but I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that?" she asked.

Marina nodded with a sniff, Mama placed her hand on her check with a sad smile "That's my little girl, I'll give your birthday gifts. They will help to protect you" said Mama.

Mama took out a small book and a locket that was a crab-shape heart with a long sliver chain. It was a new version of Mama's and Daddy's locket for it was a symbol of endless love. Marina couldn't sleep without the tune the locket played.

Mama put the locket on her, tucked it in her dress and put the small book in her bag. "Now the book has spells that you can use, be safe my sweet" she said.

Marina stopped crying and hugged her "Mama, I love you so much" she said.

"Marina, I love you more than you ever know" said Mama and kissed her forehead.

Then they heard a knock on the door! They were out of time!

Mama put her in the tunnel "Be safe and be brave Marina" she whispered and then put the floorboards back in place.

Marina looked around the tunnel - it was dark. The tunnel was cold and hard and she heard water in the distance. Marina didn't know how Mama kept the secret for this long or why.

There was a second knock. It was even louder this time.

"What do I owe the pleasure of getting a visit from the crew of Davy Jones?" said Mama calmly.

"The Captain wants the girl" said a cold male voice.

There was a few moments of silence "She isn't here. I sent her away a few hours ago. Tell Jones that she's safely away from him" said Mama.

A group of men laughed. "We all know she's around here, somewhere here. Now the faster you cooperate, the faster we can leave. Don't worry, we got direct orders from The Captain not to harm the girl in anyway but not _you_" said another man in a too sweet of a voice.

Marina was getting more terrified by the second "_Why would Davy Jones want me?_" she wondered, Davy Jones was known and feared for his deals. Something that a person desired in return Jones got there souls.

Mama never made a deal with him and Marina was certain she would never make a deal with him. In fact, Mama and Uncle Edward drilled into her and Jack to never make one with him because it was never worth it in the end, so why were they here?

"I'm not letting you take my daughter without a fight!", Marina heard the clashing of swords and a crash.

The men laughed again "One of you tie her up. The last thing we need is her waking up and fighting again. Once you are done, start looking - she hid her somewhere" said the first voice.

Marina covered her mouth with both of her hand's trying not to scream. Tears were in her eyes as she slid down next to the wall and down on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Mama was hurt and there was nothing she could do without the possibility of getting spotted or - worse - getting captured.

Marina heard footsteps and the door closed "Come out Poppet, come out whereever you are" said a third voice, which was more gruff.

Marina tried not to make a sound and prayed to the Gods for protection as he walked around the room "We won't hurt you, Poppet and your Mother is fine if that's why you are being so quiet" he said.

Marina heard him looking through the large wardrobe and heard the man curse.

After a few minutes she heard two other footsteps "We can't find her anywhere. If she is here, she's damn well hidden" said the first voice.

"But we found this sign that said "Happy birthday, Marina" which means that it's the girl's birthday today" said the second voice.

"Boys, what if the Mother was telling the truth and the girl isn't here" said the third voice.

"Then I suggest we take the Mother prisoner instead to show the Captain were the girl is" said the first voice.

Marina eyes widened at this. Did Mama know that this was their plan? Marina couldn't lose Mama.

Then she heard one of the men walk above her head and heard the floorboards creek and Marina prayed in fear that they wouldn't find her under the floorboards.

"I think there might be something under here" said the first voice.

Marina got up from the floor and took out her new book as the floorboards were removed.

Marina nearly screamed when she saw them. They were in all beside each other in a line. The on the right looked like a shark. The one in the middle looked like a stonefish with the teeth of a piranha and the one on the left looked the most human but the right side of his face, left shoulder and arm had been fused with the spines of a pufferfish, and seemed to inflate and deflate with his breathing and his right eye was a bloated fish eye.

Marina stood there paralysed with fear and horror. The man on the left smiled at her "You can come out now, Poppet " he said in a gruff voice as he tried to grab her but Marina backed away as far as possible.

"S-stay back I-I don't want to hurt you" said Marina as she moved her right hand to project spells.

The man on the right laughed. It was cold. "What do you think you are doing, little girl?" he asked.

The man in the middle look at the both of them and then back at her "I think the book, the little girl has can help her to use spells like The Captain said" he said.

Marina eyes narrowed. She had enough. If they wanted to see magic, they will get magic.

Marina mumbled the spell. She threw blasts of energy at all three of them and ran.

Marina heard them coming after her. Marina ran faster and saw the boat, which just needed the rope to be cut and she could escape.

Marina felt something go around the ankles, she tripped and fell on the ground.

Marina was grabbed and lifted up in the air. Marina screamed and struggled as pieces of cloth went over her mouth and nose until everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Marina felt she was lying on something hard and wet. It was moving in a way that could lull her back to sleep and something was hurting her writs.

Marina opened her eyes slowly to see bars that were swaying. She got up in surprise to find her wrists bound together with a rope.

Marina looked around. She was in a small cell with a wet floor. There were old barrels on the walls and bars around her had barnacles on them and the only source of light were candles in lanterns but right in front of her a part of her cell was in complete darkness "_It's probably the brig of a ship,_" Marina reasoned as she saw similar cells around her but how did she get here?

Then everything that happened hit her. Her birthday, spotting The Flying Dutchman, Mama revealing a secret tunnel, Mama telling her the plan, Mama giving her birthday gifts, Mama putting her in the tunnel, the crew members, Mama fighting, Mama getting injured, the crew finding her, Marina attacking, running and getting knocked out.

Marina realised she was on The Flying Dutchman! She was terrified. Was Mama okay? And what did they want from her?

Marina looked over herself. Her hair and her brown dress were slightly wet. She still had her shoes on. Her arms and legs were a bit wet and her bag was missing.

Marina walked towards the bars but the movement of the ship nearly made her fall over but she grasped the bars in time and then let go of the bars.

Just then she heard a loud thud above her head that made her jump. Then she heard it a few more times and realised it was a peg leg coming to where she was. It frightened her as she heard it getting louder and louder.

Then Marina saw a tall silhouette of someone and the thudding stopped when the silhouette stopped walking.

"What is yer name?" asked a male voice. The voice was cold, it was slightly high-pitched with a distinctive and strong Scottish accent. He also had a slightly nasal sound to his voice and his voice demanded a bit of power and authority.

"W-what?" she asked dazed.

"Your name!" he demanded. There was anger and irritation in his voice this time, which made her more scared.

"M-Marina D-Dalma, sir" she stuttered, terrified.

There was a moment of silence. "It means 'from the sea,' correct?" he asked. His voice went back to normal.

Marina nodded. "Yes, it does but why are you hiding?" she asked though his question confused her.

"_What does the meaning of my name_ _got to do with anything?_" she wondered.

The silhouette came into view and Marina eyes widened when she saw him.

He had a head of an Octopus with many tentacles that looked like a beard hanging from his mottled green-skinned face with cold blue eyes. He looked around the same age as Mama. He had a tube-like hole on the left side of his face to make up for the lack of a human nose. He had a claw for a left arm, his right arm was normal except for a long tentacle index finger on his right hand, his right leg was a crab leg, his skin had a light green shade and there were no barnacles on his skin unlike his crab claw, crab leg and his clothes.

All of his clothes seemed to be wet and - like his crab claw and crab leg - his clothes were covered in barnacles. His suit consisted of a dark blue coat, dark grey single-breasted waistcoat, and dark grey breaches. On his left leg that seemed human he was wearing a black leather boot. A red sash and a leather belt with a painted buckle with a sword completed his suit.

However, the most notable piece of clothing he wore was his hat, which was a tricorn. It's colour was the same dark blue as his coat. It was covered with barnacles and its front corn was bigger than the other two and divided.

Marina was scared of his appearance though somehow he was the second most human person of the four she met.

"Sir, am I on The Flying Dutchman?" she asked as she had a feeling that he was Davy Jones and something else she couldn't figure out.

He walked with an awkward gait as he approached the bars. "Yes, you are right and do you know why you were taken, Marina?".

Marina shook her head. "I was hoping you could tell me, sir since I was a bit occupied with trying to escape and didn't have time to ask the three men who kidnapped me why they were doing it in the first place," said Marina as she struggled with the ropes which were hurting her wrists.

The man laughed. It was unctuous and mocking laugh and then he stopped when he noticed that she was struggling. "Is the rope hurting your wrists?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

He held out his claw. "Put your hands through the bars so I can cut the ropes. As long as you don't use magic or powers, it's fine but when you do, I'll tie your writs again. Do you understand?"

Marina put her hands through the bars. "Yes" she said and he cut the ropes.

Marina put her hands back into the cell. "Thank you, sir" she said as she rubbed her writs where the ropes cut into her skin.

"Tell me, do you know who I am, Marina?" he asked.

Marina gulped "Davy Jones, The Captain of The Flying Dutchman, sir" she said nervously.

He chuckled "You are more powerful and smarter than I thought" he said.

Then Marina remembered. "Mama! Where's my Mama?!" she asked, her voice was filled with panic.

Marina saw a flash of anger on his face. Then it went back to normal. "Your Mother was unconscious when my crew left with you. She should have woken up by now but it doesn't matter. We are far away from your treacherous Mother and we won't be seeing her hopefully ever again" he said.

Marina looked at him in disbelief "What! Why am I here?! What do you want from me?!" she cried.

Jones ignored her outburst. "Now Marina, my crew told me it's your birthday so how old are you?" he asked.

Marina put her hands on the bars. "I'm twelve and what do you want?"

Jones ignored her question and turned away from her. "Twelve years… has it been that long?" he whispered.

Marina didn't know how to respond. "_Is time really that meaningless here?_" she wondered.

But she was getting frustrated with not knowing what was going on or why she was taken in the first place.

"What do you want?" she asked again with a tone of anger this time. This got Jones's attention as he turned around back at her with a look of anger on his face.

Marina backed away from the bars.

"What I want is someone to pay their debt to me" he said and then he walked through the bars.

Marina gasped. She has always heard that the ship, the crew and Davy Jones himself was powerful but she never heard anything like this. "H-how did you do that?" she asked as she backed away from him until she hit the wall.

Jones looked at her. "That's none of your concern" he said.

"But what do you mean by paying a debt to you?" she asked.

Jones looked at her strangely. "You really don't know, do you?" he asked.

Marina shook her head in fear. She now wanted Mama but she tried to be brave like she told her to.

"A nobleman made a deal with me to save his wife and an unborn child in return he would sever a hundred years on board my ship. Like some he wanted a way out but then he found you and your treacherous Mother and we made a new deal, that he would still save them but he would not sever in return for the whereabouts of _that _heathen Goddess Calypso" he spat.

Marina flinched at his harsh words. "But what does it have to do with me or my Mama?" she asked.

"Now this is the part I found the most interesting as I found out that Calypso had a child. Can you guess who that is?"

Marina finally processed what he was saying "I-I'm not Calypso's daughter. My Mama's name is Tia Dalma. She's a Voodoo priestess - nothing more" she said.

Jones gave her a look of pure hatred and grabbed her by the throat with his claw and lifted her up in the air. "Don't _lie _to me like your _Mother_ did" he said with a voice full of bitterness and anger.

Marina closed her eyes and began to cry "Please, you're hurting me" she cried as she struggled.

Then Marina heard the rattling of a chain. She felt she was being put down on the ground. His claw went away from her throat and he took her locket off her.

Marina opened her eyes and saw him holding her locket in his hand and then he opened it. The soft melody broke the silence. His eyes and face became softer. "Where did you get this? It's not hers. It's new unlike hers. The last time I saw it was ... all those years ago" he whispered softly, the anger and bitterness in his voice were gone - replaced with sadness.

Marina felt pity for him but she had to remind herself that he did kidnap her and he had hurt Gods knows how many people. "Mama gave it to me today, I can't sleep without the tune in hers" she said.

Jones nodded as he took out something out of his pocket. It was the same locket! Only older .. like Mama's!

Marina was shaken by a realisation about her other feelings towards Jones. "You are my Father, aren't you?" she said. It was a statement not a question.

Jones looked at her. His face and eyes went back to normal as he closed the locket. "Yes, I'm your Father but even if I wasn't, your Mother is the reason I'm The Captain in the first place" he said.

Jones put the lockets in his pocket, took out a set of keys, unlocked the door, put the keys away and grabbed Marina by the arm.

Marina struggled as he practically dragged her out of the cell, above the deck and into a room.

Marina was pushed into the room and she stumbled. "Welcome to The Flying Dutchman. You will be staying here" said Jones and then he closed and locked the door.

Marina was in a panic. She ran up to the door and banged on the door with her fists."Please, let me out, let me out, please" she said. She started to cry and sat down on the ground as everything that happened finally hit her all at once.

* * *

Davy Jones was sitting in front of his organ in the cabin.

He still couldn't believe he has had a child all these years without knowing it until a week ago. Though he knew he was being reckless since he hadn't made sure the noble wasn't lying about the whereabouts and… he really didn't think through his plan besides the basics. His crew were getting curious about his actions and Marina.

How would he explain her presence on the ship without revealing the past or Calypso? Calypso – that name always brought mixed emotions to him. Guilt, sadness, anger, hatred and something else that he hadn't figured out.

Now Marina was here. When he first saw her, she was a shock to him, with her brown eyes, long black hair, small size and her light brown skin. It was clear that she took after Calypso more than him.

It also reminded him that he missed her first steps, her first words, her first smile, her first laugh and her first ... everything.

It angered him that he missed those things and Calypso hid her existence from him. He was he Father and he had the right to be a part of Marina's life even if this was a plan to get revenge on Calypso by taking the thing she loved most.

His locket played as he closed his eyes. "_You knew that I would find her, didn't you Calypso?_" he thought. It made sense. The shack was heavily isolated and the river was very narrow - perfect for keeping him and The Ducthman away.

Jones knew Marina was afraid of him. It didn't help that he had nearly hurt her twice and his nickname 'The Devil of the Sea' - which he knew Marina knew about – which frightened her, too.

Normally Jones would be happy about this. Fear gave him power and respect but it angered him that his own flesh and blood feared him.

He opened his eyes and closed his locket. He should have given Marina's locket back to her.

Jones got up from his bench, took her locket and walked out of his cabin to the room where he put Marina. He unlocked the door to find Marina fast asleep on the floor.

Jones picked her up from the floor as gently as he could and looked at her face. Tears had streamed down her face. She must have cried herself to sleep. Jones didn't want Marina to get sick.

He walked to the cot and placed her down in the cot. He placed the locket in her hand, closed her hand around it and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Good night" he whispered and then he left, feeling better about the situation.

* * *

Calypso woke up with a sore head. "Ugg, how long was I out?" she asked as she got up from the floor with her hands tied.

She took a small knife and cut the ropes.

She looked around in surprise that nearly everything was in place and not in a mess but then she got a bad feeling.

Calypso ran to her room to find the floorboards removed!

She began to panic and prayed that Marina escaped as she jumped down into the tunnel and ran to the water.

Calypso's hopes were dashed when she saw the boat was still there!

Anger and sadness were building up inside her. Her little girl was gone and Calypso knew that Marina was being used as a way for Davy to get revenge on her for not being there after ten years.

Calypso shook her head. No, this was not the time to crumble. She needed to get help - luckily for her she still had allies in the sea and pirates to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso rowed to an open sea and stopped. She opened her bag and took out the seashell.

The shell was a way to contact mermaids. This was originally the plan to get Marina to safety if the fates were being merciful.

Calypso played the shell and put it back in her bag. She hoped that they would answer her and come quickly. Calypso had enough supplies for a few weeks.

Calypso was more worried about Marina than herself. A part of her knew that if Davy had a shred of his former self and his humanity, he wouldn't hurt her. The Davy she knew was many things but never cruel especially to children but now she didn't know and his crew could be as cruel as Davy was now or worse.

Marina was probably scared and confused by everything. Davy probably already told her the truth by now. "_I was a fool to think I could tell her when I thought she was ready or when I was ready_" she thought. In truth Calypso didn't want Marina to hate her for her actions or her nature.

Just then she saw a flash of colour in the dark water. This was the signal that the four mermaid had arrived. They put their heads out of the water.

One of them was a male with black hair and green eyes named Caspian. Next to him was his twin sister named Cora, a girl with red hair and blue eyes named Ariel and next to Ariel was her mate named Eric who had brown hair and eyes.

"Hello everyone, you know I wouldn't contact you if it wasn't important. I need your help to find my Daughter who has been taken by Davy Jones" she said. Ariel put a hand on Calypso's shoulder to comfort her.

"Oh God, what happened?" asked Ariel in a concerned voice.

"Yes, what happened? I thought that Jones didn't know about her and if he ever found out, you would bring Marina to us for her protection?" asked Cora.

Caspian raised an eyebrow "Unless something happend or you came with a new plan, Calypso?" he asked.

"Everyone, give her a chance to talk" said Eric.

Calypso smiled a little "Thank you, Eric" she said.

Eric smiled back. "You're welcome" he said.

Calypso sighed. "Today was Marina's twelve birthday. At first everything was normal and Marina was happy." Tears filled her eyes. "Then, the night fell, Marina saw The Flying Dutchman. I went through everything we planned. Then, Jones's crew came ... J-Jones didn't have enough courage to do his own dirty work!" she spat.

"I-I fought but I was knocked out before I could see Marina escape and when I regained consciousness, I-I saw that t-they took Marina" she paused "I know I am in no position to ask for favours or help. You already promised to protect Marina but please help me find her and bring her home safely or even just get me to a port" she pleaded.

There were a few minutes of silence. Calypso knew they were talking through their mental connection.

"We will help you," said Cora.

Calypso smiled. "Thank you, I know all of you are risking your lives. I am forever in your debt" said Calypso as she took out a map and a compass.

The compass though never pointed north and to most people it looked broken but it did point to the thing you wanted most in the world.

The arrow moved around a few times until it stopped at a port that Calypso knew all too well - Tortuga.

* * *

Marina was woken up by the sound of something loud coming from somewhere else on the ship. As Marina got up wearily, she listened more closely and realised it was an organ that was making the sounds of anger and hate.

Marina wondered how come she was in the cot or how it happened that she was holding her locket. The last thing she remembered was that she was crying on the floor and falling sleep.

Marina wondered if it was her Farther who did that. He probably didn't trust to leave the key with anyone.

'Father' - this word still felt odd to her. For years Mama told her that Daddy was dead and that he was a good man but in truth he was The Captain of The Flying Dutchman, The Devil of the Sea was his nickname around pirates and sailors. She was also told some other things which she wasn't allowed to repeat.

Mama had been lying about her past, her powers and even her even identity! A part of Marina was angry at the lies but she was mostly confused by it. It all also meant that Marina wasn't fully human either but that was the least of her problems.

Marina looked around. The room was small. There were two chairs, a table and a window beside the cot.

Marina got up from the cot, walked towards the table and saw her bag.

Marina opened the bag to find her dagger missing but she still had a brush, a few herbal remedies, two small balls and a book but it wasn't the one that Mama gave her before she was taken.

Marina closed her bag, sat down, tied her locket around her neck and her bag around her waist and began to think of a way to escape.

The Dutchman never went to a port or rarely went around land to begin with. According to Mama, The Dutchman originally held the sacred task of collecting all the poor souls who died at sea and ferried them to the afterlife but now... it's was corrupt.

Even if she got out this room, past the rest of the crew and stole a small boat, finding a ship would be unlikely, not to mention finding the one where they wouldn't think she was a runaway and... there's The Kraken.

Marina shuddered. The Kraken was a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that could suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. This beast does the bidding of Davy Jones and not many people who has seen the terrible beast lived to tell the tale as the old saying goes "Dead Men Tell No Tales".

If she did find a ship, there was always a threat of The Kraken destroying the ship, Marina getting recaptured and having a lot of people killed. Marina's stomach turned at the thought of people getting dammed for her reckless actions.

But there was a chance of rescue if Mama could find Uncle Edward and Jack.

Just then she heard the door unlock, the door opened and Marina saw a man. The man was thin. He was of average height and ghostly pale. His clothes were wet and had barnacles on them. He had short red hair, green eyes and barnacles on his left cheek.

He smiled kindly at her "Hello there, The Cap'n ordered me to give you something to eat and something to drink" he said.

Marina was silent out of fear although the man seemed to be nicer than everyone else. It could be a trick though for all she knew but now she realised how hungry she was.

He closed the door. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, honestly, I don't have it in me" he said and then turned around. "I guess Jones and the others didn't make the best first impression, did they?" He asked.

Marina shook her head as the man placed a piece of bread and a cup on the table in front of her.

"Don't worry, not everyone on this ship is as bad as them but you can speak, right?"

"Yes, I can sir and thank you, sir" she said.

The man sat down. "My name Jim Brown, what's your's name?"

Marina smiled at him, feeling a little at ease. "Marina Dalma, sir" she said and then ate the piece of bread.

"That's a pretty name" he observed "Look, I don't know why The Cap'n took you and it's not my place to ask but I'll give you a piece of advise. Don't go near the group that took you if you can help it because they keep order on the ship on behalf of The Cap'n. Also, don't break any rules as you will be punished harshly and I recommend not to try to get The Cap'n angry" said Jim.

Marina nodded "Thank you for the advise, Jim" she said as she broke off a piece of bread "Would you like some?" she offered.

"No thank you, Marina" he said.

Just then the organ began getting louder. Marina jumped "Who's playing the organ, Jim?" she asked, finishing her meal and drink.

"Oh, that's just The Cap'n. He plays it most of the time. Trust me, you will get used to it though. The Cap'n has been acting strange lately. He made few hastily decisions like taking you, which is odd" said Jim.

"Brown, The Captain wants to see you" said someone loudly.

Jim sighed as he picked up the cup "Look, I have to go but it was nice to meet you, Marina" he said and then he began to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, too" said Marina even though when he left, he still locked the door.

* * *

Edward Teague was with his son Jack on his The Misty Lady in the port Tortuga. Most of his crew already left to enjoy themselves and while Jack was fourteen now, he was still just a kid so he had to stay on the ship.

Jack looked at him as they both leaned at the edge of the ship. "Remind me again why do we have to stay on the ship? I mean Edward you deserve to have a drink or two or ten and we have to get something for little Marina" said Jack as quickly as humanly possible.

Edward chuckled at his son who would try to talk his way out of any situation or just confuse or trick people.

"Because, Jackie, if I let you go who knows what trouble you will get yourself into. Besides, I promised myself that I would try to stay sober and we'll get Marina something tomorrow" he said.

Just then Edward noticed a woman in a brown tattered dress. Her face was hidden by a large conical hat. She was coming on borad.

Edward tapped Jack's shoulder and indicated to him to get his pistol and sword in range as the woman got closer.

The woman came on board. The only part of her face that was visable was her lower half, which was covered by a clear veil. "Hello dear lady, what is it that you want?" asked Edward.

"Hello Edward, Jack" said a voice that they both knew.

"Hello Tia, what are doing here? And where's little Marina?" asked Edward noticing that Tia was frowning and this was odd of her.

Tia rarely left the area around her shack. The general idea was that if you wanted her help, you went to her and not the other way round. And she never let Marina out of her sight for fear of losing Marina by her getting curious and wandering off or by... - what Edward knew Calypso feared most - Davy Jones finding Marina and taking her.

"Edward I need to talk to you and Jack in private" she whispered.

"Ok, we can talk in my office" said Edward and then all three of them walked into his cabin.

Calypso sat down as she took off her hat and Jack sat down. "Bloody Hell, Tia you don't look so good" said Jack and he was right. Calypso's cheeks were paler than normal, her eyes were bloodshot and red as if she had been crying and she looked exhausted and stressed, too.

Edward got a bottle of rum for himself and Calypso and handed it to her. "Thank you, Edward" she said softly.

"Tia, what happened and where's Marina?" asked Edward.

Calypso looked down and took a sip of her drink. "H-he finally found Marina after all these years. He found her and I couldn't stop them taking my little starfish" she said, her voice cracked with sadnesses.

Jack jumped up. "Wait! Marina has been kidnapped?!" he yelled in surprise. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get the crew together, get this ship sea-worthy and find this son of a b-"

"Jack you're not helping" said Edward sternly. Jack closed his mouth.

Edward was horrified "Oh God, Calypso how the _hell_ did he find her?"

Calypso put her drink on the table and stood up "I don't know but I have a feeling it was someone I couldn't help. Even my powers have their limits" she said.

"Wait, who is this _he_ and why did you just call her, Calypso? Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" asked Jack.

Edward ignored him. "My crew will be here tomorrow and we can then go, Calypso."

Jack slammed his fist on the table. "Who's _he_ and why did you just _her_ Calypso?" Jack asked angrily.

Edward and Calypso looked at each other and then at him "Well, Jackie it's a long story" said Edward.

* * *

Jones was waiting for Jim Brown in his cabin. The man was quiet, kind, mostly kept things to himself but he was reliable and didn't ask questions. Jones was getting impatient with waiting.

The door opened. "You wanted to see me Cap'n?" asked Brown as he came in.

Jones turned to him "Yes Brown, I did, now I want to ask you about the girl, what do you think of her?" Jones didn't want to use Marina's name in case his crew got even more suspicious.

Brown blinked in surprise. "Marina? She's a sweet little girl, taking things surprisingly well, all things considered, though it took me a minute to get her to talk though" he said.

Jones was surprised by this. Maybe Marina's adjusting to life onboard the ship would be easier than expected. Jones nodded. "Good, now give me that key I gave you. I have to talk with the girl" he said.

As he began to leave, he heard Brown saying. "Just one more thing Cap'n. Don't be so harsh on Marina. She is still just a little girl after all."

Jones ignore him. He walked to the room where he put Marina last night out of his anger and to keep her safe. He didn't trust most of his crew but then again he hadn't completely trusted anyone since Calypso's betrayal.

The room was purposely near to his cabin to keep a closer eye on Marina.

Jones got up to the door, unlocked it and saw Marina sitting down on a chair at the table.

Marina looked up in surprise and then looked down. "Hello" she mumbled.

"Hello Marina" said Jones. He walked and sat down. He took out his pipe out of his vest pocket, lit it with one of his tentacle and began to smoke.

Despite being Father and Daughter and having never seen or met each other until last night, the tension and awkward silence were still there.

After a few minutes of more silence, Marina looked at him. "Do you normally smoke?" she asked.

Jones puffed before he answered her. "Yes I do, does it bother you?" he asked, curious if smoke would affect her in any way as she was a half-Goddess - up till now he hadn't given it much thought.

Marina shook her head. "Not with smoke but anything larger than a flame makes me feel weak" she said.

Jones was quiet and went back to smoking. Marina looked away from him and she was eyeing the door.

Jones took his pipe out of his mouth with one of his tentacle. "If you're thinking about trying to escape, don't bother. If you do, I or my crew will just bring you back to this room or if you really make me angry, you will be locked in the brig again" he warned.

Marina looked at him and dashed to the door. Jones got up and grabbed her by her hair. She cried in pain as he brought her back while she struggled.

Jones let go of her and closed the door. "Tsch, you shouldn't have done that Marina, Tsch" said Jones in a mocking tone.

Marina looked at him. "Please just let me go" she begged. "I have done nothing to anyone. Whatever problem you have with Mama was before I was even born, so please let me go."

Jones looked at her and laughed. "If you are trying to appeal to my better nature, it's not working because - one, I don't have a better nature to begin with and two, even if I had one you would have to do better than that".

Marina glared. "I will just keep trying to escape or you did really think I would just accept that I'm stuck on this ship as your prisoner?"

Jones was surprised by this. She was stronger and smarter than he originally thought.

Just then Jones felt a change below the deck. As a part of his duty as a Captain, he could feel shifts on his ship - which were never a good sign.

"I have to go, business to attend to" he said as he put out his pipe by hitting it on his crab claw a few time and put it back in his vest pocket.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Marina that because of your little escape attempt, you won't be getting out of this room" he said as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

As he descended to the lower decks, he heard a few members of the crew talking. "So Brown, what's the story with the girl The Captain took?" asked a voice which Jones recognised as Wyven - a trouble maker.

"I don't know, Wyven, but even if I did know, I still wouldn't be saying anything. Unlike you, I like to stay on his good side if I can help it" said Brown.

"But even _you _have to be curious about this, Jones went out his way to take someone but not even an adult, a child of all things - who I doubt is being used as a good-faith payment. She is an actual payment" said Wyven.

Jones cursed under his breath as he never trusted anyone who he has made a deal with or who he used to do a mission for him and who wasn't a part of the crew. To keep them honest and to make sure they kept their side of the bargain, he sometimes kept something or someone as a good faith payment on board his ship or marked them with a magic sign on the palms of their hands, which only he could remove.

A part of him hoped that his crew would think that Marina was either a good faith payment or the actual payment though he supposed they weren't buying it.

"Or maybe she has some sort of powers that Jones wants" said another voice.

Brown sighed. "Look, Wyven, I will admit that I am a little curious about this but even if I wasn't, it's not my place to ask about The Cap'n's business and I doubt the girl named Marina would help with your ideas of mutiny" said Brown.

Jones heard enough. He finished walking down. The large group of crew looked in surprise. "Well master Wyven, if you and the rest of you were that curious, why didn't you ask?"

Wyven got up from the floor. Jones towered over him. "Well Captain, the girl wasn't dead or dying, so why bring her on board? Unless you have plans for the girl"

Jones grabbed him by the throat with his claw and brought it downwards. Wyven yelled in pain. "Now, let me explain something to all of you. The girl is none of your business. All you need to know is that she's a prisoner on borad this ship and she's staying here. Got it?" he asked.

There were murmurs of "Yes Captain" in response.

Jones smiled. "Good." Then he remembered that he still hadn't let go of Wyven. "Oh and Wyven if you _ever_ have muntiy on board _my_ ship, I'll make you wish you were never _born_" he threatened "Do I make myself clear?" demanded Jones.

Wyven straighten himself upwards. "Yes Captain" he said.

* * *

An: Hello everyone if any of you are wondering - this is where my editing ends - for now any way.

Hope you are enjoying my story.

Please read and review.

P.S. If you are wondering why Davy Jones went through all the trouble of kidnapping Marina so he just get revenge on and spite Calypso. Seems a lot of work for a chance at revenge.

You have to remember that at this point in time Davy Jones is a very bitter, cruel, vengeful and sometimes petty man who makes everyone's life around him as miserable and as joyless as Jones's own life is and he also thinks that everyone should suffer during the afterlife.

Also a part of him really does hate Calypso with a passion (some of the hatred is not unwarranted or unreasonable considering Calypso has done some crappy things to Jones too. But I think we can all agree that Davy went past the reasonable a looooong time ago). So if he gets any chance to get revenge on Calypso, he will gladly take it in a heartbeat. So it is perfectly in character for him to go and kidnap his own Daughter just to get back at Calypso.

There is another reason but I'll save it for later.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Happy New Year! Sorry for the how long it's been but with school and a bad case of writers block I found it hard to write this Chapter but I will try to get another chapter up. Also Please Read And Review I would love to here your thoughts.

* * *

Calypso was looking at maps, her compass and many other items getting more the frustrated and stressful by the minute. It been a week since Marina was taken, Since then she been on Edwards ship in a cabin trying to find a clear route to The Dutchman but it seems that she got even deeper into the cloud of darkness that was blocking her vision and her compass wasn't working.

"Some_ times I really hate the fact that I was the one made it so hard to find that bloody ship" s_he thought angrily. Originally she was part of building the ship, making sure it had the best protection and Calypso gave to Jones as a sign of love.

It didn't help that Jack wasn't getting used to the fact that everything he knew about her and Marina was wrong, she didn't blame him for his anger.

* * *

_Flashback a week ago_

"Who _he _and why did you just call _her _Calypso?" Jack asked angrily. Edward and Calypso look at each other and then at him "Well Jackie it's a long story" said Edward.

"Well?" Jack asked his hazel eyes darted between them "Aren't you going tell me?"

Calypso handed him the bottle of rum "Here Jack you might need it to believe what happened but don't let this story change your view about Marina's nature, I foolishly never told her and I know that she would never make the same mistakes that I've made." said. Jack nodded in respond.

"Tia Dalma is just an alias I have taken over the years. My real name is Calypso" she paused "As in the Goddess of the sea, Calypso".

"Then prove it" said Jack. Calypso took a cup water, with her hand. The water jumped out the cup, swirled around jack's head and back into cup "Now do you believe?" she asked.

Jack nodded "Aye so what happened?".

"I met a sailor and pirate named Davy Jones, At the time kind, compassionate, very passionate and a good man. Soon we fell in love and as a sign of love I gave him a ship called The Flying Dutchman."

"Wait you mean tell me that you were the _one_ who gave him that ship and do you know how many lives have been damned because that decision including now Marina's" accused Jack angrily as he stood up.

"Jack that enough" said Edward.

Calypso sighed "No Edward he's right most of what happened was partially my fault and Jack there two more things you need know is that Marina is half Goddess and half mortal that's not surprising considering I'm her Mother but her Father is Davy Jones" as she said the last part Jack stormed off.

* * *

_Present Day_

Jack was a helm trying to ignore Tia no Calypso who was helping Mr Gibbs who was telling her what she can help with on the ship _"Too bad she can't help Marina any faster or a very least find the ship" _he thought bitterly.

For the last week Jack hasn't even spoken to her since he found out the truth much to Edward's frustration. And why should he? Calypso had being lying not only to him but Marina as well!

Marina his best friend who was kind, gentle, sometimes more cautious than him and can be a little naive at times but now she was different neither a full God or a full Mortal. Though when Jack thought about it, that did explain her fear of fire and how she felt weak around anything larger than flame, her odd powers and her connection to the sea.

"Jack" said Calypso. He pretended not to hear her "Jack I know you're angry with me for keeping secrets and your right, I've made mistakes especially about lying to you and Marina as well for all theses years but I thought it was for the best at the time." she said.

Jack turned around to face her "You thought it was the best to lie to your own Daughter?" he asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Calypso look out to sea "How do you tell a child that their Father is a monster and how do explain that the monster came to be because you couldn't keep a promised because of your own nature. I just couldn't tell her Jack" she whispered. Jack was silent as she walked away.

A burst of strong wind made Jack's black hair hit his face and his hat got away. Edward caught it "Here Jackie" he said with smirk "Good to see you to talking to her again".

Jack scowled as he took back his hat "I might be talking but that doesn't mean I trust or forgive her especially she can't that ship and Davy Jones" he said as he put on his hat.

Davy Jones how he was Marina's Father was a mystery to Jack considering his reputation but what he planned to gain by taking her was more of a mystery than anything else.

"Jackie from what I can understand The Dutchman has some sort of spell which Jones probably activated that's blocking her powers and that compass isn't working because of it either which it is making this even more difficult to find a ship that travels underwater" said Edward with a frown.

"So that's basically means that we really are chasing a ghost ship" Jack joked.

Edward laugh "That's true", Mr Gibbs ran up to them "Captain Miss Dalma just nearly collapse" he said.

Edward turn to Gibbs "Gibbs take the helm" and then to Jack "Jack I need you tell the crew and tell them to expect an attack".

Gibbs nodded "Aye sir"

Jack nodded "You got it".

* * *

Edward ran down to a cabin to see Calypso on a bed clearly shaken "Calypso what's wrong?" he asked.

Calypso looked up "I saw a storm brewing, battle of two ships and I heard a scream for help it sound like Marina".

Edward put a hand on her shoulder for comfort "I thought you said that the future isn't set in stone and your visions are more precognitions than anything else"

Calypso nodded "I know that but hearing the scream was something I never wanted to hear if who ever told Jones about her and if Jones harms her, they both find out how cruel I can be" she vowed, her tone was threatening.

Edward didn't know what to say, he knew she could be vengeful when it suited her, "You know I don't think that you turning into a vengeful Goddess is really going to help to find her" he said sternly.

Calypso looked down to her hands "When Marina was one year old I saw vision of Jones finding her but like all my visions I didn't know when and how this would happen and of course the outcome." she paused "But I knew I had to protect her no matter what so I came up with a plan to get Marina to the mermaids and they would protect her." she whispered.

Calypso took out the compass and a map and gave it Edward "Here they might work for you" said.

Edward nodded "Calypso I be with my son and crew to explain what happened if you need me" he said and then left her with her thoughts but before he heard say to herself "I'll find you starfish and bring you home even if I'll have to search all the seven seas and fight the Dutchman myself" she vowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Davy_ Jones was at helm of the ship. It was the dead of night as he look at the sea he loved some much. It was calm and peaceful now but at any_ moment_ it could_ turn_ harsh and untameable as it was it's nature to be _unpredictable.

_He smiled and out of no where he heard_ a_ giggle, Davy turned around seeing nothing "Must have imagine it" he muttered. Then he heard it again and saw a beautiful woman._

_"Hello_ young_ sailor I'm the Goddess Calypso" she said._

_Davy was shocked but he had heard in theses water if you were lucky you could meet the Goddess but he brushed it off as sailors having a little too much rum to drink but still he couldn't help_ but_ smile at her as he bowed "It's a honour" he said._

_Calypso smiled back at him "Please there no need to bow sailor" she said and_ then_ she giggled._

_She sat down on the edge of the left side and pat down the spot next to her "Come here" she said._

_Davy sat down "Why are you here?" he asked, she tilted her head in confusion "Not that I'm complaining or anything I just assume that a Goddess would have something better to do than talk to a sailor who's not even the first mate"._

_She laughed "Well being a Goddess sometimes I get lonely and it does get boring just talking to merpeople, animals and my Father so I like to talk to you mo__rtals and the reason I talking to you is that I saw that you the only one on deck but enough about me what about you._

_"Me?" He laughed, Calypso was anything but what Davy expected but he didn't mind that._

_She giggled "Yes you" and they both laughed "What do they called you sailor?"._

_"David Jones but I go by Davy" he said._

_She smiled flirtatiously at him "Davy Jones" she said as if she was testing it "I liked it, it suits you"._

_"Why that's?" he asked playfully._

_She leaned in closely and Davy closed his eyes as she whispered in his ear "A handsome name for a handsome man" and just like that she was gone._

* * *

Davy Jones woke up with a start at his organ "It was just a dream" he whispered to himself. No not a dream, a memory of a time when he was much younger and the first time he met Calypso.

_"I was a fool, a naive, young, a hopeless romantic fool and she never loved or cared for me. The fact she betrayed me and she hidden my own child away from me for last twelve years should prove that and I don't love her" _Jones thought angrily.

The dreams from the past came back, they always did. One of the reasons he cut out his own heart and put in that chest was so it be would less severe. For last week since he had brought Marina on board the dreams they have been nonstop.

He shook his head. Marina his own daughter, for last week he didn't see her for the most part as he was too busy trying find a shipwreck if things were going to be the way they are now, he might use The Kraken since he hasn't seen a shipwreck in nearly a month even by his standard this was getting ridiculous!

He got up and walk outside to see that it was starting to rain which generally meant that a storm was brewing.

Jones walk with his cane, his crab leg sometimes gave him trouble nothing he couldn't handle but it was difficult to walk with it when it got stiff.

No one was on the deck but him, the crew were most likely playing Liar's Dice like they usually did. Jones never did understand the appeal of the game still if they wanted to waste more years on this ship he wasn't going to stop them.

Jones unlocked the door and saw Marina reading on the cot, she looked up in surprise "Hello" she said.

He walk in and closed the door "Marina what are reading?" he asked.

"It's about herbs and flowers which are dangerous and which are not and what they can be used as medicine, I'm trying to memorize it ".

Jones sat down "Are you trying find a quick way to poison me?".

She laughed and smiled weakly at him which was the first time he saw her smile or laugh and it wasn't out his own cruel amusement or anyone else for that matter, he couldn't remember the last time that he heard something innocent.

"I like to be prepared in any case if my training in medicine is needed and if I lose my book or can't get in time so I like to memorize it" Jones took out his pipe, lit it and started to smoke.

Marina looked around and sniffed the air "A storm coming in" she said.

Jones puffed curiously "How can you tell?".

She looked at him and blinked "I can smell it in the air, live on the bayou in a swamp right next to the Pantano River which is warm at the best of days and insufferably hot at worst, damp and dark, you learn the difference between the smells and the changes in the wind.".

Jones puffed quietly trying to ignore the twinge of guilt by taking her from her home but smiled "You have the sea in your blood as would be expected as you are sailor's daughter after all".

Marina frowned "And my Mama's daughter too" she said.

Jones felt anger, he hated it when Calypso was mentioned in his presence "Never mention _that _heathen Goddess in my presence do you understand?" he spat.

Marina flinched "But why not? She is my Mama and you're my Father that's a fact you can't hide" she said angrily.

Jones was surprised by the fact she spoke back and the anger in her voice "That might be true but make no mistake that I don't care for _her_ and the world is well _rid _of _her_ and I am _your _Father make no mistake about that either" he said and walked out before he did something he would regret.

* * *

Marina sighed as she heard the door being locked again, it was getting to her being locked in this room all the time if it wasn't for Jim Brown talking to her as he gave her some food and water, she probably go mad with boredom.

For the last week Marina was treasuring her bag and locket as they reminded her of home as well kept her entertained.

She tried to learn how to juggle with balls but the movement of the ship made that difficult and there were only so many times a person can brush their hair and the books when she read them it nearly made her forget that she wasn't home.

She missed everything, her home, her freedom and most of all Mama. Marina shivered from the cold. The Dutchman wherever it was at the moment was too cold for her as she was used to the warm weather of the Caribbean.

A thunder strike brought her out her thoughts and back to the present, she knew that she angered her Father by mentioning Mama but did he really expected her not to ask questions or just forget about her?

_"Is he really that heartless and cruel?" _she wondered, she was afraid of him and his temper but there was hint of sadness when first saw her locket but now she wasn't so sure what to make of him and he clearly didn't see anything wrong by insulting Mama but what happened to make him hate her so much?

Not knowing the whole truth was making her lose her temper which surprised her as she was normally calm.

She turn around and closed the window, it could only open certain degree only letting in fresh air and not an easy way to escape _"Though I don't know why, it's not like I can just jump into the sea in the middle of nowhere with no land in sight and with the weather at the moment it would be a good way to get myself killed" _she thought grimly.

Marina was not used to this, not being able to do anything that could help someone or something, being stuck in a room day in and day out and not talking to people.

The door was unlocked and opened to revealed Jim "Hello Jim how are you?" she asked with a smile, glad to see someone who was kind to her "Good, how you holding up?" he asked.

Marina twisted and folded her hands on her lap "Ok I guess" she muttered "Jim is it normal for The Captain to angry when someone mentions the name Calypso?" it felt odd to use Mama true name but she wanted to know was this common occurrence on this ship.

Jim handed her some food and water then sat on a chair "It's normal for The Cap'n to be angry seems to be his normal mood when he isn't being cold and cruel but I never heard the name why do you asked?" he asked.

Marina looked down "The Captain came to see me not too long ago and we started to talk, at first he seemed calm almost cheerful then I mentioned the person the name belongs to and he got angry so fast blinked and you would have missed the change and I talked back and got angry as well after he said some other things and left" she said realizing how stupid it was to mention Mama.

As she ate, Jim looked surprise and then frowned "Either you must be more brave that I thought or foolish enough to try get him angry, you luckly that he didn't lose his temper fully with you ... or I hope that he doesn't have it in him to hurt a child" his voice was serious and his face somber.

She cringed "Why do say that?".

"Your the first child on this ship according to oldest members of the crew and we never seen someone brought on board the same way as you were, so you need be careful around The Cap'n and most crew members not all of them are good men" he warned.

Marina nodded "Don't worry I know that there are people who are this ship who are not good men"she said calmly.

Jim smiled "You know I haven't seen you angry or upset considering this situation" he said.

Marina frowned "I am upset, a little angry, more confused than anything else but anger won't help me in this situation and for some reason I have all ways been calm and never ill-tempered and I've never really understood the reason to lash out or panic while trying to escape, it will only make things worse" she said.

She drank the water quietly and said "I was thinking about what you said about being the first child onboard maybe children are brought to the afterlife in a different way no matter how those poor souls died".

The ship rocked violently and Marina grabbed the cot as the organ started to play again.

Jim stood up and picked up the empty cup "Trust me, you get used to the storms but they don't last long but you might want stay on the cot as they happen until you get used them but if you don't mind me asking what do believe in?"

Marina let go of the cot "What do you mean?" she never been asked that question before.

Jim sat down next to her "You take the fact there are supernatural creatures well and you talk about the afterlife so I just wonder."

Marina thought for moment "Well I do believe in Gods and Goddess, a afterlife, the supernatural and I am a little superstitious or my Mama would say we believe in the things of old and many people brush off as silly legends and we are the most aware and wise" she laughed.

Jim laughed as he rubbed her head "You don't say, you little Starfish" he said lightly teasing.

Marina told Jim a little about her life and since most of what she knew was a lie but she told him her nicknames and he seemed to like them.

Jim got up and open the door "Look I need to go" he said.

"Please don't lock me in, tell The Captain I won't try to escape but I can't take it being locked in here all the time anymore" she begged.

Jim look at her and sighed "Look if it was up to me you wouldn't be locked in here all day but it's not" he sighed once again "I'll try to convince him to at least to let you out but I can't make any promises".

Marina nodded "Thank you" and then he left.

* * *

Jim left and was feeling a little guilty he didn't want to get Marina hopes up and then to be crushed but he couldn't lie to her either.

"Brown are going to let us talk to the girl?" said Wyven with two of his friends that Brown didn't know.

Wyven was tall, thin, he had blond hair and had many barnacles all over his body. He was prideful but not stupid, more clever than anything else but dangerous.

"Wyven even if I could, I wouldn't. That little girl is going though enough without you trying to have a mutiny and trying to get a little girl involved in a stupid plan".

Wyven sneered "What do you like being under The Captain's control Brown?"

Brown shook his head "I hate it as much as you do but I'm no fool, The Captian would kill you if you did and if I'm going to die, I like it to be for something worthwhile" he said calmly.

"Fine but I just wanted to see if the girl knows why she's here." said Wyven.

"No I don't think she does but I won't blame her for not saying why. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do" said Brown and then he left.

* * *

An: Ok long Chapter I know but I wanted to set up e.g Calypso and Davy Jones past relationship which I always have found interesting but if you a suggestion please tell me and I see if can work it in.

Please read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Brown walk up to the Captain cabin and knock on the door. He heard a thud of The Captain's crab leg and he open the door "What do you want Brown?" he asked clearly irritated.

_"Well that's never a good sign with him"_ he thought, Brown cleared his throat "Sorry to bother you Cap'n but I want to talk about Marina" he said. Over the past week he began to like the sweet little girl.

"What about the girl?" He asked coldly as he walk into his cabin. Brown walk behind him trying not to ask questions, a trait he found came in handy when dealing with The Captain.

Brown frowned "Cap'n with all due respect, you can't just keep her locked in that room all the time. She going stir crazy in there".

The Captain turned around to face him "I've talk to her, she seemed to me at least not going mad" he said.

Brown shook his head "Have you consider that because she's afraid of you, she hasn't show it because of that fear, given the circumstances" he said.

The Captain laughed his normal mocking laugh "And how do I supposed to do that without her trying to escape unless you want me restrain her again or have you forgotten that not all of my crew fear me and would most likely hurt her once they find out that she under my protection" he said, his voice dipping with sarcasm.

Brown was surprise that the Captain care enough to protect her even if it was twisted way of showing and doing it. "Well you could take her to your cabin and you could tell her not to run or tell her that you will restrain her again and trust me she's smarter than you may give her credit for and she will listen to you" he replied.

Jones nodded "Very well I'll take her here. Now leave me" he ordered as sat down at his organ and pick up some kinda locket that could he could have sworn he seen before but decide not asked.

* * *

Marina fiddled with the chain of her locked and played it as she lay down on the cot.

She hummed a song that she and Jack liked to sing despite her Mama and Uncle Edward never liking it, saying that they shouldn't wish for The Brethren Court to come together as they only came together when there was a crisis so the song was used a signal with Pieces of eight for all The Nine Pirate Lords to go to Shipwreck Island.

_"The King and his men stole The Queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The sea be ours and by the powers, where we will ... We'll roam. __Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high. __Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die"_ she sang stopping once she realised something about the words.

The king in the song was The Pirate King who was the leader of The Brethren Court most likely the first King. His men were people who supported him meaning his men, most pirates and of course the other The Pirate Lords but The Queen? Even Uncle Edward didn't know who it was suppose to be, which was strange since he was part of the court and The Keeper of The Code.

The Queen was not another leader of the court as the title as of king was genderless but they somehow bound her in some kind of form that got them control over the sea but no one has control over the sea unless they were a God.

Like a God or Goddess of the sea but Mama was according to her Father was supposed to be a Calypso, Goddess of the sea is that how she have always been in a single form because of the court?

Tears of anger and sadness filled her eyes as she closed the locket and cried, a another lie!

The door open to her Father, he looked at her and cursed "What are you crying about now?" he asked irritated as she let out another sob.

"Did you know?" she asked.

He looked her confused "Did I know what Marina?" he asked as he walk towards her and towering over her.

She sat up and wiped her eyes with a sniff "That Mama was bound into a single form because of The Brethren Court wanted to take control of the sea?".

He was silent for a moment "Here" he said and handed her a piece of some kind of cloth.

"Thank you but you didn't answer my question" she wiped her eyes with the cloth.

He sighed "Yes, you be surprised how news travels fast around here," he replied. Marina tilted her head in confusion, "Never mind" he said.

He turned away, Marina for the first time noticed a prominent sac that bulged from the back of his head, which was nestled underneath his hat "Come" he said.

Marina felt confusion and then excitement and happiness as she realised what he meant "To go outside?" she asked hopefully.

He turned to face her "Unless you want stay in here" he said, She shook her head excitedly and jump off the bed and walk towards him until the ship rocked. Marina fell as her Father caught her in his arm.

She looked up to him and smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I'm still getting use to the movement of the ship" she said, feeling embarrassed.

"Do you need any help to walk?" he asked.

Marina shook her head "No, I'll be fine" she said as he let go of her.

"Marina before I let you out, I have some rules" he said as he walk.

"What kind of rules?" She asked as she walk next to him.

"The first one is that if you tried to escaped, I'll restrain you again and if you use any magic or powers, don't talk to anyone and you only be able to go to my cabin. Do you understand?".

"Yes".

He open the door and she walked behind him, happy just be able to get out this room.

Marina look around, The sky was a dark grey, The deck was dark, with some barnacles on it the edges of the ship, She wonder if there was anything on this ship that didn't have them, the floor was wet and it was colder than she expected.

There were few crewmen on deck too, They stared at her as Father put his hand on her bare shoulder as she shivered part from the cold, part from his long tentacle-like index finger.

"Sorry but I'm not used to the cold" she said as she held her bare arms and rub them.

He was silent as if he didn't hear her.

They walk to a door and he open it.

Marina walk into a large room that was almost completely dark expect for many candles and huge window at the back that gave very little light, there were many chests which she didn't want know how they got there, a table, on the right were a few holes in the walls, it was cold and wet and there was large organ at the back with the large pipes imbedded in the walls as if it was made with them.

"Um Father were do you sleep?, I mean I don't see any sort of bed" Marina said as they walk to the organ.

"I normally just sleep at my organ" he said.

The organ was large, it was made out some kind of wood and odd sea textures, it had three rows of keys, Above the keys there was a carving of a woman; overlooking what seems to be a ship sailing off into the distance at sunset, with various angles surrounding it.

Marina found it strangely beautiful but odd.

She look up at Father "There's three rows of keys Father, I know enough that there's normally one set of keys so how do you play it?".

He laughed "with theses" he said indicating to his ever moving tentacle beard. Marina giggled nervously.

Marina touched one of the ivory keys and some smoke came out of the pipes which made her giggle.

Father sat down on a bench in front of the organ "Do you know how to play?" he asked.

Marina shook her head "No, there was no room for any large instrument in my home and while I like music I really never had chance to learn a instrument" she said as she noticed his locket.

"Hmm perhaps I'll teach you, though I never was formally taught, I learned from experience" he said.

Marina play with a few more keys "I would like that" she said.

Marina look at the sliver carving of a woman "Who's that supposed to be? She's beautiful" she said as she stroke the figure.

"Don't touch that!" He scolded, Marina jumped and took her hand away.

"Sorry" she said as she look down "But who is she?" The figure look vaguely familiar to her.

He sighed "No one, she was here when I became Captain and who ever she was has been lost to time" he got up "Now I think it's time I take you back to your room" he said.

Marina nodded knowing it was no use to argue with him.

They walked outside and back to the room.

She sat down on a chair "Father" she said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me out" she said.

He look at her strangely "Your welcome".

A loud sound of thunder made her jump and cause her heartbeat to go faster.

Father cursed "What wrong?" He asked.

Marina took a deep breath "Can't .. you feel heartbeat going faster?"

"No I do not" he said snapped.

Mariana walk up to him "Why?" She put her hand on his chest where the heart was but felt nothing.

Marina in a panic put her ear to it, not hearing the faintest sigh of a heartbeat. Then she remembered the part of the story of Davy Jones that she hoped wasn't true. That he cut out his own heart and put in a chest.

Marina took a few steps backwards, feeling sick and wary "Your heartless ... You are actually heartless" she whispered.

He rolled his eyes "Thank you Marina for that startling revelation, it only took you a week to figured out that I'm cruel and heartless" he said sarcastically.

Marina shook head "No I knew you were cruel but I didn't think you actually did it".

"Well I did, you can thank your Mother for that one. Now I have to go" he said as he left her and locked her in again.

Marina lay down on the bed and hugged her knees "Mama why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

* * *

Jack, Edward, Calypso and as he couldn't believe it merpeople were in Edwards office.

Calypso turn them human for this meeting which reminded him never to betray this woman.

The merpeople were the only once sitting as they weren't used to having legs or clothes.

Edward cleared his throat "Have you found anything?".

The man with the black hair named Caspian shook his head "No we haven't found much but from what me and Cora could find The Dutchman hasn't found a shipwreck in nearly a month" he said.

The redhead named Ariel look worried "If that's true, Davy Jones may used The Kraken" her voice was full of fear. Not that Jack couldn't blamed her.

Cora look down "I think we should let him" she said.

The man with brown hair named Eric look at her "What?".

Cora look at Calypso "When ever Jones uses The Kraken, he has to sent out a shock wave through the ocean to summon the terrible thing, If we were in the sea we could at least know how close we are to him and have some sort of trail".

Edward shook his head "Only thing wrong with this plan is that people will be killed unless you can swim faster than Jones's pet" he said.

Cora made a sound of disgust as she crossed her arms "Their only going to be humans and this is going to help to find Marina" she said.

Calypso sighed "Cora I know where your coming from but I will not allow your hatred for humans to cloud your judgment" she said sternly.

"This is coming from someone who fell in love with a human and look how well that turned out" muttered Caspian.

Jack had enough "Hey what are me and Edward two Zombies?" he asked frustrated.

Caspian look at him "Some sailors and pirates kill our people for our tears so forgive me for not trusting you".

"Well your people are know for bringing sailors and pirates to their watery graves, so I don't trust you either" Jack said angrily, his voice was rising.

Ariel look around "Please can talk about this peacefully" she pleaded.

At that moment argument broke between all them.

After a few minutes everyone got wet "That's Enough!" Calypso ordered. Everyone turned to her "Arguing will not help to find my little girl especially about if your a human or a merperson or about The Man that I Love!" she said angrily. The water went off them and into a hug bubble above her head, she was shaking with anger.

This was the first time Jack could remember seeing her truly angry, it was scary to say the least especially since as this wasn't Calypso at her full power in this mortal from which was more than enough to convince Jack to never hurt or betray her or anyone she loved.

Calypso put the water into a flask as Ariel walk up to her and hug her "Sorry Calypso we really do want to help but it's just bad blood between our people and Captain Teague people" she said soothly and then look at Edward "No offence Captain".

Edward smiled and tip his hat "None taken dear lady", Jack raised a eyebrow at him Edward just smirked at him.

Jack smirked "You know Ariel, Cora if you want I could be your man" he said.

Calypso look at him and shook her head with a laugh "Jack their both over a hundred years old".

"What!" He yelled in surprised "You both don't look over a day over twenty".

They all laughed "Jack if think that's bad Calypso is the oldest here" said Eric.

Jack look at her "So how old are you really?"

Calypso thought for a moment "I'm three hundred and thirty-five years old" she said casually.

Jack was shocked, Edward chucked, touch his shoulder and whispered "And this is why Jackie if going to flirt with a girl make sure you know if they are a immortal creature or not and if they are make sure you know their age" he whispered.

Edward clapped his hands "Well now that my Son has been informed of all our ages, I think we should get back to the pressing issue at hand" he said.

Calypso nodded "Cora, Caspian I want both of you to try the Atlantic, Pacific Ocean" "Ariel, Eric I want both of you to the Indian, and Arctic Ocean. The more we cover the faster it will be to find the ship" she said.

"And we be looking for any sigh of The Dutchman above the sea to the places it been seen" Edward said. Everyone nodded.

The merpeople with Calypso to turn back into their normal form. Calypso didn't want anyone to see it.

Edward sat down at his desk "You okay Edward?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine Jackie but at the moment I'm more concern about Calypso" he said.

"I know what you mean, I think this first time I've seen her truly angry. Have you seen it before?" Jack asked.

"A few times but she hides it from you and especially Marina but like the sea itself she normally calm but when she angry she can turn violent and unpredictable".

"Edward will Marina be like her? Immortal I mean" said Jack.

"That I don't know Jackie but if you want know go and ask Calypso" said Edward.

* * *

Calypso sat down in her cabin trying to hold back her tears.

While her friends didn't mean to hurt her feelings but right now their views on humans weren't helping the situation or her mood and feelings.

Her relationship with Davy had nothing to do with the meeting and only person who should be asking these question about it should be Marina.

It reminded her of her Fathers harsh words when she told about her love for Davy.

_"A human?! And a pirate no less!" he yelled in their castle "Oh honestly Calypso why don't just tell the whole world where we live while you at it" he snapped._

_"A human or not, he's a good man especially for a pirate Father"._

_"Well I'm sorry to worry about my own daughter who this human might just want you to gain everlasting life" he said._

_"Father if you just ment-" _

_"Me met a Human! You must be joking" he laughed._

_"But I'm being to love him more each day" she said._

_"Listen to me Dear I love you very much but I will not allow you to see this human with my blessing" he said angry._

_"Fine!" She yelled "I'm going to see him with or without your blessing"._

_"Fine go to see him" he said angry "But mark my words if this relationship goes sour, don't come crying back to me" he warned._

That was one of last things she said to him before being tricked into a single form.

She rarely thought about him because she knew she would cry. Though she hated to admit it in a way he was right though he also kept his warning.

It was better to tell Marina that she didn't have a family than tell her she couldn't see them. Calypso sometimes wondered if Father knew that he had a granddaughter and would be his reaction especially since Marina was half-human.

Tears went down her face and she wiped them "Now it's no time to cry" she told herself.

There was a knock "Come in" she said.

Jack came in "Um Calypso I want to ask you something about Marina" he said.

Calypso nodded "What do you want to know?". She had a feeling this would come up sooner or later.

"Well is she like you like having powers, visions and immortality?" He asked

"Jack you forgot my ability to see into people souls and tell if they have a touch ... of destiny" she said with a ghost of a smile "But Marina will have my powers when she's older as well being immortal".

"What do you mean when she's older" he asked his tone was angry but he was worried.

"Well at her age her powers will become aware to her but they only come stronger with age but when she feels strong emotions they'll be uncontrollable but she will gain control over them but will take time" she said calmly trying to control her angry for Davy for taking her especially now.

"But what's with the thing with being immortal?" asked Jack.

Calypso frowned "She continue to grow older until she stops around the age of Cora, Ariel, Caspian, Eric and me when we stopped".

Jack was silent as he look out of a window "Jones do you think he'll hurt her?".

Calypso sighed "The man that I fell in love with wouldn't hurt someone unless it was necessary to do it but now ... I don't know. He has a saying "If we have to use violence then we use in sparely not for all our problems if we do then we cruel" she said with a little smile "But if he does, Trust me Jack there be hell to pay" she vowed.

Jack smiled a little. It was the dark now "I just can't get how this is the same man".

Calypso got up "People change sometimes for the better ... sometimes for the worse. Now it's getting last we better rest".

Jack nodded and left.

Calypso lay down on the cot and held her locket "Goodnight my little Starfish" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Marina woke up and rubbed her eyes. She got up from the cot, put on her shoes and made her bed. She sat down on the cot and brushed her hair.

She put the brush back into her bag and tied the bag around her waist as well her locket.

Marina began to think of a way to escape but each plan had a flaw because she would have to get past the door.

It was highly unlikely that Father would unlock it since when he let her out and though she didn't try to escape, he still locked her in.

She looked out the window and traced the sea with her finger.

She heard the door unlocked slowly, she turned around expecting to see Father or Jim but saw someone she didn't recognise.

He was tall, he look strong, his face was half covered by a shell but it didn't hide his cruel smile.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He walked up to her and put a knife to her throat "Hello Poppet" he said.

Marina was terrified, she let out a whimper as he stroke her hair "Now a friend of mine wants to talk to you, now be a good little girl and come quickly and quietly" he said, Marina nodded afraid for her life.

They walked outside, Marina in front with the knife still in place. It was darker now, she couldn't see anyone on deck which made her worried.

The man closed the door and took out an odd object out the keyhole and she heard it click again "Can't let Jones know we broke you out" he said.

They walked down below deck to see a group of men. One of them with blue eyes and blond hair stood up "Thank you James for getting our little guest" he said with a chuckle, the others laughed too.

Marina gulped "W-who are you?" she asked terrified. The man laughed and knelt down to her hight.

"My name is Wyven, theses are my friends. Now what's your name Poppet?" he asked.

"M-Marina Dalma sir" she said feeling Déjà vu _"Isn't having this conversation once with your actual heartless Father enough for one person?" _She thought especially since last time she wasn't held at knifepoint.

Wyven smiled "That's a nice name, now Marina we want to talk to you about Davy Jones and your relationship with the devil".

Marina looked at him "I-I'll talk to you but only if you take away the knife" she said.

Wyven look to the others then back to her "That's a fair deal" he said and indicated to the man with the knife. The knife went away from her throat, Marina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now tell us what does Jones want with you?" he asked.

"Honesty I don't know sir" she said. Marina had a feeling that telling them that he was her Father was a bad idea and it was true despite being his daughter, he never gave a reason to _why_ she was here.

Wyven looked surprise "You don't know?".

"Odd considering Jones went to a lot of trouble to get you" said a man with a hat.

"Aye especially since it's bad luck to have a woman on board even if they are the small ones" another man chimed in with a starfish stuck to his face.

Marina despite being slightly superstitious always hated that one superstition for obvious reasons.

Wyven frowned "Well now this changes things so tell me Poppet does anyone you know have a debt to him or have a relationship as unlikely as it is for The Devil of The Sea to have a relationship with someone ain't that right boys?". The others laughed.

Marina shook her head "No one owns him a debt but he does hates my Mama" she said as fiddling with the chain of her locket.

Wyven gave her a patronising smile "Does he now?" He asked.

"So he took you for revenge even for Jones this seems a bit extreme" said the man behind her blocking any way to escape.

"I don't know if that's the case but all I know is that he hates her by the fact he keeps insulting her whenever my Mama is mentioned" said Marina.

Wyven smiled "Well Marina me and friends don't like being under that Tyrant control and considering we're just as much of prisoners as you are" he stood up "If you join us and help us to dethrone him in return we take you back to your Mother" he held out his hand.

A thud could be heard on deck "Wyven where the hell are you?!" Jones yelled.

Wyven cursed and nodded "James".

Just then Marina arms were grabbed behind her and tied "Wait what are you doing?" she stared to panic as cloth was tied against her mouth.

Wyven grabbed her locket and bag and turned to the man who was holding on to her arms "I'll takes theses, hid her while I deal with Jones".

Marina struggled as she was dragged to the lower decks until she was thrown and hit the floor in a small room and heard the door lock.

Marina lay there trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

Jim Brown unlocked the door to give Marina some food but saw no one "Marina?" he said.

When he got no answer, he placed the food down on the table and he looked around the room just to check if she was hiding "Marina it's me, come on this isn't funny" he said.

Seeing no sign of her, Brown began to panic.

Brown ran but bumped into Maccus The Captain's First Mate "Watch where you are going Brown" he said.

"Sorry but I need to find The Cap'n now" said Brown.

Maccus sneered "He's at the helm and why do need to see him?" he asked.

"You know, the girl, The Cap'n took, well she's missing" Brown replied as they both walked towards the helm.

Jones turned to him "Brown don't you have a job do to?" He said.

"Cap'n, Marina, she's missing".

Jones looked angry "What to mean she's missing?" He hissed.

Brown frowned "I couldn't find her in her room, let's be honest it's not large and the door was locked when I was going in".

Macuus chuckled "Maybe she decide to turn invisible or she past through the door" he joked but stopped when Jones glared at him.

"Now Brown did anyone ask you about the girl?" he ordered.

Brown began to think "A few but none of them would do something like this except for ..." he trailed off.

"Except for who?" demanded Jones.

"Wyven but even for him this is a bit extreme".

Jones ran with Brown and Macuus tried to keep up "Maccus start looking with Ratlin, Pentod and Angler, do whatever you have to do to find her but I want the girl found alive and unharmed" he ordered.

Maccus nodded "Yes Captain" he said and then left.

"Brown you and I are going to find that Prideful Fool!" He yelled.

When they got to the main deck "Wyven where the hell are you?!" Jones yelled.

Brown sighed "Cap'n shouldn't I help to find little Marina?" He asked.

Jones turned his head "What did you just call her?" he asked.

But before Brown could answer, Wyven appeared "Captain you wanted to see me" he said.

Jones walk towards him "The girl is missing" his voice was low and threatening.

Wyven blinked "Oh? What does this have to do me?" He asked.

Jones grabbed him by the neck with his claw and dragged his head downwards, Wyven yelled in pain "Now we both know you had something to do with this so I ask once and once only _Where Is She?!" _He yelled.

Wyven was silent "Wyven if you know something tell us" Jim pleaded, knowing full well that Jones could easily snapped his neck.

Jones turned to Brown and glared at him "Stay out this Brown!" He said as water was released through his mouth showing that he truly enraged.

Then something fell out Wyven's pockets - a small bag and locket. Jim pick them up "Cap'n aren't theses Marina's?" He asked.

Jones turned to him "Yes they are, give them to me" he ordered, Brown did so.

Jones put them into his coat and then turned back to Wyven "If you had noting to do with this then explain to me how to do you have her things?" He demanded.

Wyven looked up "Yes I was involved but I won't tell where she is" he said with a smug smile.

Jones hit him again and again until he stopped when he saw blood coming out Wyven nose and mouth "If you have harm her in anyway I swear I'll-"

"You do what, Jones? kill me?" he asked.

Jones smiled a cruel smile "Oh I won't kill you. In fact, once I'm done with you, you wish I did".

"For someone you kidnapped just to get revenge against her Mother, you sure seem to care for her".

Jones let him go and hit again "Brown lock him in the brig, I'll deal with him later" he said as he left.

Brown sighed as he restrained Wyven and got him on his feet "What the hell were you thinking Wyven? Jones could have finally killed you back there" said Brown as they walked down to the brig.

"Oh I was just curious about the girl and we were just about to make a deal just before Jones called me" he said.

Brown sighed once again "I don't know if you are very brave or very stupid but please tell you didn't hurt her, she's a sweet little girl who has nothing to do with this" he said.

Wyven looked at him "I didn't hurt her, I'm not a monster Brown" he said.

* * *

Jones walked to the lower deck. He was angry about the fact that Marina was taken right under his nose - well, his nonexistent nose if he was being honest.

Though his reaction confused him, yes he was angry most the time but it was rare for him to lose it this badly.

He was mostly angry at himself, he locked her in that room for two reasons, 1. To make sure she didn't escape and 2. To protect her against his more dangerous crew members especially the ones who hate him and would love the chance to get revenge or kill him.

He touched each doorknob to see if they were locked. He still didn't know how Wyven knew about his plan to get revenge against Calypso by taking Marina but he thought that Marina might have told him.

The Girl was slightly naive and threatening her wouldn't be hard to pull off.

A new rush of anger ran through him at the thought of them harming her or threatening her "Pull yourself together" he said "Find her first then get revenge".

Though Marina was smart enough not to mention that they were related as that would have certainly gotten her hurt.

He still had to find a way to explain to why she was here and so far he hadn't come up with one that didn't make him sound that he had finally lost it completely ... unless he-

-"Captain we think we've found her" said Maccus as the others had three men with swords next to their necks and broke Jones train of thought.

"Where?" He asked.

"There's a locked door, they were guarding it".

Jones nodded "Take them to the brig, while I check the door" said Jones.

* * *

Marina struggled to get rope off her writs as she got up from the floor.

She looked around the room, it was very small, dark with the only light was coming from beneath the door, there were other shapes which she couldn't make out.

She heard footsteps and voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

She tried to get their attention by banging on the door with her right shoulder "Be quiet or we will forget to be nice" one said loudly.

Marina stopped but still tried to get the ropes off until she footsteps and fighting until it stopped.

Her arm and shoulder were beginning to hurt as well her writs.

What seemed to be a long time she heard a thud again and again, she banged the door with her shoulder again and the door unlocked.

She backed away as the door open to reveal her Father.

He bent down to her hight, his normal cold blue eyes seemed to be softer. "Marina are you hurt?" he asked softly as he took the cloth out of her mouth.

"No, I'm fine but my shoulder and arm hurt from banging on the door and my writ is sore, too" she said as he cut of the ropes. Marina rubbed her writs "Thank you".

He touched her arm and shoulder with his hand and looked over it "Hmm it looks like it is going to bruise but it is not broken, don't worry you will live " he said as he got up.

"Come" he said as they walked back into her room _"Wait in my room?!"_ she thought worried.

When they got there, Jim was there "Brown what are you doing here?" Jones demanded.

Jim sighed "I was looking for any sign for how Wyven broke into here and I wanted to see if she was alright" he said.

"I'm okay Jim but thank you" said Marina, Jones looked down at her, then at Jim with a glare.

"Marina why don't you sit down" said Jim, Marina nodded and sat down on the cot.

"Now Marina tell me what happened?" Jones asked.

"Well I was sitting on the cot and looking out the window, then I heard the door unlock and I turned around to see a man" she said.

"What did this man look like and what did he do" Jones asked as he walked in front of her.

"He was tall, strong and had a shell on his face, I asked who he was but he walked to me and put a knife to my throat and said that a friend of his wanted to talk to me and I should go with him quickly and quietly, so I did" she said as she rubbed her neck.

"Why didn't you scream for help?" Jones asked angrily "I could have come sooner and honesty it would be a smarter plan" he scolded.

Marina looked at him in disbelief "He put a knife to my throat, I was too scared" she said.

"She has a point Cap'n" Jim chimed in.

Jones turned his head "Brown do you want to end up in the brig?" Jones asked.

Brown shook his head "No Cap'n".

"Then I would advise you to be quiet and stay out of this" said Jones as he turned back to her.

Jim gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed "Sorry" to her.

"Now, Marina did you see how he opened the door?" Jones asked.

Marina nodded "He took some sort of an object out the keyhole" she said.

Jones scowled "What happen next?" he demanded.

Marina looked down "We went below the deck and there were a few men" she said. "One of them began to talk to me by asking who I was and I made a deal with him, I would talk to him if he took the knife away from my throat".

"Was his name Wyven?" He asked angrily.

Marina looked at him confused "Yes it was, how did you know?" she asked.

"He already confessed to taking you, now what did he ask beside your name?" He demaned.

She gulped "He asked if I knew why you took me and when I said no, he then asked me if someone owned you a debt or if you had a relationship with someone" she said nervously.

"Now what did you tell them?" Jones asked.

"I told him that no one owns you a debt but you also hated Mama".

Jones turned to Jim "Brown leave us now" he ordered.

Jim looked at her as he left.

Jones turned away to her "So you accept that I hate _her_?" He asked.

"No, but I know you do by the fact you get angry when she is mentioned and you keep insulting her, it doesn't take a geniuse to figure it out" she said.

Then Marina remembered "My locket!" she said "The man Wyven took my Locket" she started to panic.

Jones turned and took out her locket "Now I will give this back only if you answer my questions. Now tell me what happend next?" He asked as he put it back

"They came up with an idea that you took me to get revenge against Mama" Jones walked around the room.

"So that's how Wyven came up with it" he muttered then he turned to her.

"Wyven also tried to make a deal with me then you yelled for him .. well you know the rest" said Marina.

Jones laughed "Well now Marina, as long you didn't make it" he paused "I've been thinking, as you are a half-goddess, you would have some of your treacherous Mother's powers and if that's the case you could be of use to me" he said with a prideful smile as he put the locket on the table.

Marina didn't like the sound of that, she got off the cot "How do you know and what do you mean I could be of use to you?" she said, getting suspicious.

"I know from your Mother, she told me a very long time ago and I suppose you know what I do?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose I do from what I've heard from my friend Jack" she said.

He gave her a patronizing smile "Do you now?" his tone of voice was also patronizing "Well, then I'm going to train you to be an apprentice of sorts to me" he said with a prideful smile.

Marina shook her head "No, I won't help you to hurt more people." He grabbed her arm to bring her closer to him.

"You can and you will and I can get revenge against Calypso, don't worry we'll start small as you have a lot to learn".

Marina struggled "Mama is looking for me and is going to find me" she said.

Jones tightened his grip and this made her stop as his face was filled with anger "Your Mother will not find you as I made it especially harder to find us and if she can somehow, this ship is made also for battle and there's also The Kraken" he warned.

There was a knock on the door "What!" Jones yelled, Marina began to struggle once again.

A man walked in, he had blue skin, he had a hammerhead of a shark, his face was scared and his left eye migrated from its socket over to the left side of his extended hammerhead, he was tall and muscular and his body was covered in cora, barnacles and starfish and his forearm and hand were encased in a lobster-shell gauntlet.

"What is it Maccus? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" asked Jones as his grip tightened which made Marina struggle even harder.

"Captain we've found a shipwreck, it will take us about an hour to get there " his teeth were sharp and fang-like exactly like a shark

A cruel smile was on Jones lips as he looked at Marina then back to Maccus "Well now it looks like my new apprentice will be starting earlier than expected".

Maccus chuckled "Do you want me to restrain her?" he asked as he walked towards Marina which made her stop in fear.

"No need Maccus but I want you and the others to see if there are any survivors and bring them here while I'll deal with this one" he said as he indicated to her with sideways move of his head.

Maccus left, Jones turned to her "Now Marina I'm going leave you here until it's time as I don't trust you" he said as he let go of her arm.

He began to walk away but stop "Oh here is your bag" he threw her bag and Marina caught it "Now, be a good girl and wait patiently here" he said.

He left and locked the door, Marina began to panic as she realized that she was in a worst situation than before.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Hey readers, I would like to give a little heads up on this chapter, it is going to be dark and a bit brutal. The scene is heavily based on Davy Jones first scene in Dead Man Chest but with a different ending (Mainly because it takes place before the movies hence why our beloved Jack Sparrow is fourteen in this). I want do a little tribute to it.

As well as to show Davy Jones cruel side (well, more cruel side considering his normal treatment of people and general behaviour) that I'm think that there should be a rule that Davy Jones should say his famous lines at least once in a story.

Have fun reading and please review.

* * *

Ariel and Eric were swimming through the Atlantic Ocean. The water was warmer around The Caribbean than in some areas in the world.

"**Ariel, are you okay?**_" _Eric asked through their psychic connection that existed in their species.

"**No, Eric, I'm not_" _**said Ariel, she knew she was being too quiet but she was too scared to say anything.

Eric took her hand "**Tell me why? Ariel, are you afraid?**" He asked as he swam through a arch.

"**We are trying to find one of our friend's daughter who was taken by the monster of her Father, _who_ also has a dangerous beast at his command. The Kraken can swim faster than any of us and is the size of a whale, so yes, Eric, I am afraid**"she said.

"**If it helps, I think that everyone has your fears though you are the first to admit your fears to yourself and the others and if you are that scared, we don't _have_ to help**"

Ariel smiled "**Thank you, my love but no, Calypso needs our help and she would do the same for us if we were in a smilar situation.**"

They stopped, Ariel kissed him passionately "**I love you so much**" she whispered.

"**I love you more**"

Just then they heard a scream above them "LET ME GO, SOMEONE HELP ME!" The voice was female and it sounded like a child.

They both swam as fast as they could to the surface until they saw a ship that was large, draped in seaweed, dark and its sails were ripped and its green sails seemed to glow like a fire in the dark. It was near a shipwreck and it was darker now than before.

"Eric i-it's The Flying Dutchman" Ariel whispered as she grabbed his hand and turned to him.

Eric was frowning "Cora and Caspian are going to meet us here" he said.

Ariel felt determined "No, go find them while I go to save her" she said as she started to swim.

"Ariel wait!".

* * *

Marina was pacing around the room as she put on her bag and locket, she tucked her locket in her dress.

She was packing, she didn't want to help Davy Jones and didn't want become his apprentice of any sort or to hurt people.

Just then ship shook violently and Marina fell down and then it stopped and she got up from the floor. She began to pace again.

Mama always told her that they should use their magic or powers to generally help people unless they have tried to hurt you in anyway, tried to kill you or use whatever you give them to hurt more people.

Marina began to think of a way to escape but each idea seemed to be even crazier than the last one to the point were even Jack wouldn't try it - and _that _was saying something.

Marina remembered that it would take them an hour to get the shipwreck but she didn't know how much time has passed since Jones locked her in here again.

Just then the door unlocked and opened "Ah Marina, glad to see you are ready for our little lesson" said Jones, his voice was cheerful which made her feel worse.

Marina stopped and turned to him "No, I'm not ready yet, Father" she lied, hoping that it would work.

He laughed. "You are not a very convincing liar, my girl but that's a thing we can work on but do not call me Father in front of anyone, do you understand?".

Marina nodded and backed away from him, he sighed "Now Marina you can leave this room either of your own free will or I will force you" he threaten.

Marina shook her head "No, I won't help you" she said.

He grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged her to the helm while Marina struggled with all of her might.

He stopped and put his claw very close to her neck "Now, if you don't behave, I will punish you" he warned.

Marina stopped "Now, that's a good girl" he praised as he walked behind her.

Jones handed her a spyglass and helped her to see a shipwreck "Do you see our target, Marina?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Good, can you sense anything?" he asked.

Marina felt something in the back of her head and in her stomach "Yes ... I can, it's over there" she pointed to the her right and she thought she saw a flash of colour in the distance.

Jones took the spyglass away from her "Hmm interesting, now let's get on with our lesson" he said.

Marina looked at him "What will you be teaching me?"

He smiled at her "To help me with what I do. Now I get souls who haven't passed on yet to join my crew and do you know how?" he asked.

She shook her head "No".

"_Fear, _fear gives you power and respect and once you can have that you can get anything" his voice serious.

"But what about love? Fear doesn't give you that" said Marina confused.

Jones looked at her and laughed "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed" his claw took a small strand of her hair and cut it. "The faster you learn this, the better". He put the strand of hair in his belt near his sword.

Just then two men came up, Marina eyes winded, they were also part of the group who took her.

Marina tried to move but Jones's hand on her shoulder stopped her "Jimmy, Kileniko what is it? and I like to meet my new apprentice, Marina meet my Bosun Jimmy, he helps to bring order on my ship".

"Captain the others are back with survivors, what about the girl?" said Jimmy who looked like a fish.

"Restrain her as my apprentice needs to learn, if she starts to scream or begins to talk loudly, silence her temporary but before that, Marina, use this now" he ordered as he gave her a piece of parchment.

Marina read it and knew it was a spell of protection and recited. Then a barely visible shield went around the ship.

Jones smiled a cruel smile as he grabbed the piece of parchment off her "Very good, now it's seems that I've been too rude to our new members of my crew" he said as he walked away.

Just then Marina's arms were grabbed by the two of them "Hello Poppet, nice to see you again" said Kileniko as the left part of his face inflated and then deflated like blowfish.

"Hello again, I wish I could say the same thing" she murmured as they brought her closer to see what was happening but also to make sure she was not seen.

They laughed as she saw a group of men who were sitting down on the deck. They were ghostly pale, wet, she saw some blood coming from their cuts.

All of them were visually shaking and looking down but one of them was whimpering. Maccus turned to Jones "Six men still alive, the rest have moved on".

Jones turned to the one who was whimpering and bent down and lit is his pipe with a tentacle and stared to smoke and took it out again with his hand "Do you fear death?" He blew smoke into the poor man's face as the man nodded "Do you fear that dark abyss?" smoke came out of a hole in his face and blew out the light."All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you...an escape" Jones said softly during his speech.

Marina tried to struggled to get out the two men's tight grips but failed and stopped when she heard "Don't listen to him" said a male voice who was the last in the line.

Jones and Marina turned to him and when he did, the man looked down. Marina saw that in his shaking hands were beads and a cross.

Jones walked over to him, bent down and grabbed him by the neck with his claw and tilted his head side by side and stopped. "Do you not fear death?" he asked softly and then began to smoke again.

"I'll take my chances, sir" he said.

Marina had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happened to the man.

Jones stood up straight and took out his pipe with his hand and turned to his men "To the depths" he ordered with a cruel smile.

But before Marina knew what was happening, the Man's throat was cut! Marina turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she felt sick to the stomach.

She heard cruel laugher, she opened her eyes to see the body was being dumped into the sea. Marina began to cry and struggled with all her might.

Jones turned to the other five men with a frown "Now I offer you a choice. Join my crew...and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?" He asked.

The man who whimpering stopped "I-I will, sir" he stuttered.

Jones smiled cruelly "There, There" he mocked and his crew laughed again.

Marina felt sadness and anger. Marina finally broke free of Jimmy's grasp and kicked Kileniko in the shin as hard as possible. He let go and yelled in pain.

Marina backed away "Come back here, you little brat!" said Kileniko angrily as he tried to grab her but she was faster.

"No" she said deftly as she ran.

Marina was grabbed by her torso and lifted in the air, she struggled and screamed "LET ME GO, SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed.

A hand covered her mouth "Be quiet" ordered Jimmy.

Marina struggled and bit down on his hand as hard as possible. He yelped and let it go of her. Marina scrambled to get on her feet and ran down the stairs.

Just then Maccus came in front of her. Marina turned around to see Jimmy and Kileniko.

Marina began to panic, she put out her hands and then water hit all three. Marina moved her hands and then the water moved, Marina was shocked she didn't know she could do that, she ran down past the others.

Marina felt something go around her ankles and she tripped. Marina felt two different hands grab her arms, the water was now on the ground, she struggled as she was dragged across the deck "Let me go" she yelled angrily.

Marina bowed her head as she saw Jones crab leg "What the hell happened?, I left you alone to guard a twelve year old and yet I see her practically escaping with ease, screaming and struggling loudly which interrupts what I was doing and outsmarting all three of you. Honestly, I would be amused if I wasn't annoyed already" he said angrily.

"Captain, the little brat kicked me in the shin hard" said Kileniko as he grabbed her hair to make her head go upwards and to look at Jones, she cried in pain.

"Captain the brat also bit my hand hard to the point that she made me bleed" said Jimmy.

"Aye Captain, the girl is faster and stronger than she looks. Also, she blasted water at us" said Maccus.

Jones frowned and glared at her _"If looks could kill, I would be dead and buried under five minutes" _she thought.

Then she felt the thing around her ankles loosen until it was gone, Jimmy went over to Jones "Lucky, I had this with me to stop her and it didn't hurt her Captain" Marina eyes winded as she saw it was a Cat o'nine tails, a whip of sorts.

Jimmy smiled a sadistic smile "Captain, may I punish the girl? To teach her what happens when someone disobeys an order" he said as indicated to the Cat O' nine tails.

Marina looked Jones in the eyes silently pleading to him to not allow him to hurt her.

Jones looked at her and then to him "It won't be necessary to use one of our normal punishments. I'll think of one that might suit her better and I deal with her myself" he said as he picked her up by the scuff of her neck.

"Come on" he said in an angry tone as Marina stumbled as they walked away.

Jones dragged her to her room and pushed her into the room, Marina fell on the ground and looked at him, Jones looked at her with an icy glare "I let you out, I tried to teach you to be a student and tried to teach you to be a part of my crew even!" he said angrily and water was released through his mouth.

"And you tried to escape, interrupting what I was doing which didn't help my mood and you attacked my men while screaming, though I'm very surprised I saw anger and defiance in you so I see you did inherit mine and your Mother tempers after all" he got closer to her.

His face filled with anger "And you were very luckily I was feeling _merciful _about punishing you, I could have easily let Jimmy do our normal punishments and to top it all off, you betrayed the little trust that I had with you and so why did you?" he walked over to her.

Marina moved away from him and glared at him feeling the anger, sadness and sickness rise up in her again "You terrorised those men for you own and your men's cruel amusement and you think whipping is a perfectly normal punishment!" she spat, her voice rising as she got up from the floor.

"Y-you killed a man in cold blood and for what?!" she yelled angrily "Just because he wasn't afraid of you or death!" Marina spat.

They were very close to each other "Your point Marina?" asked Jones.

Marina had enough, she stared to bang on his chest with her fists as tears fell down her face "Your a cold, mean, brutal, cruel, heartless Monster!" She yelled.

He glared at her and grabbed her hair, Marina cried in pain "Stop please, you're hurting me" she pleaded.

He let go but grabbed her arm, she whimpered in pain.

Jones face was filled with anger "Marina let me explain something to you that clearly you need to learn" he said "Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different?!" he asked bitterly as he threw her on the floor.

Marina looked at him with a glare "I hate you!" She yelled.

Jones looked at her, Marina saw a flash of hurt on his face and then anger "Very well Marina, you leave me no choice, I was going to be nice but now you have made very angry" he said as he left.

Marina was both confused and terrified of what was going to happen.

Jones came back with an iron shackle and walked up to her, Marina tried to run but he grabbed her right leg. Marina struggled with all of her might but felt the cold metal clasp around her right ankle.

Marina looked at him, Jones eyes were filled with anger "Now Marina, I was going to give you a more reasonable punishment but you have been behaving very badly and were very disrespectful" he said as he took out a skull shaped key and locked the shackle and took the other end and chained it to the cot.

Jones stood up straight "Now the chain is long enough for you to move around this room but not to the door so don't get any ideas about escaping" he said as he put away key in the same vest pocket as his pipe.

Marina got up from the floor "Chaining me won't stop me from trying to escape from you" she said and without thinking she spat in his face.

He wiped it away "Well Marina, now, because of that sign of disrespect, you won't be having anything to eat tonight either" he said.

Jones left and locked the door, Marina began to repeatedly tug on the chain as hard as possible and started to cry.

* * *

Ariel swam to the ship and saw the ship going down, Ariel grabbed on to ship and felt it shake violently as she closed her eyes.

Then it finally stopped, Ariel opened her eyes and saw that The Dutchman was submerged again.

Ariel swam to a window, she heard crying and the rattling of a chain, she knocked on the window.

The crying and rattling stopped. Just then a little girl came in her view and opened the window. The girl had long black hair, brown eyes, her skin was light brown and tears had steamed down on her face.

"Marina?" asked Ariel, though the girl looked very much like Calypso.

"Yes but who are you?" asked Marina.

Ariel smiled "I'm Ariel, I'm a friend of your Mothers" she said.

Marina face lit up at those words "Really? Mama sent you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, she sent me and my friends to help to rescue you from Davy Jones".

"But how did you swim here?" asked Marina.

Ariel giggled "I'm a mermaid".

Marina eyes filled with wonder "Really? Wow, I've never met a real mermaid before" she said.

Ariel smiled sadly "Marina I need to know something to help you to escape. Firstly, how does Jones keep you his prisoner?"

Marina frowned "Jones keeps me locked in this room for the most part".

"What do you mean for the most part?" Ariel asked.

"He let me out once and he wanted me to become his apprentice and he let me out again when we got to a shipwreck but I couldn't stand the cruelty I saw and I tried to escape and rebel against him".

"Your Mother would be proud of that" said Ariel.

"But I was caught before I could escape and Jones brought me back here and locked a shackle around my right ankle as a punishment and now I'm chained to a cot".

Ariel felt anger and disgust but tried to stay calm "But how do you get food and drink then?"

"There's a nice man called Jim Brown who is ordered to give me something to eat and drink".

"Okay Marina, I'm going to help you escape but we need to plan it, okay? And it might take a few days, okay?" Ariel asked.

Marina smiled "Okay, I'm just happy to know Mama is looking for me" she said.

Ariel smiled "Of course your Mother is looking for you, she loves you very much, Marina" she said "Now we both need to go to sleep".

Marina nodded "Okay, goodnight" she said as closed window.

Ariel tied a rope around her waist and around The Flying Dutchman and started to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Marina woke up by the sound of the organ and got up from the cot. She heard the rattling of the chain and the music as she made her bed, brush her hair, put her brush away and put on her shoes.

Marina sighed as she sat down and looked at the shackle hating it. The shackle fitted her well which made her worried, it was black and very noticeable particularly if you were wearing a brown dress that wasn't long enough to hide it.

Last night after Davy Jones shackled her and left her, Marina tried to break the chain but to no avail.

Though there was ray of hope which was the mermaid Ariel who she met last night. It made her happy to know that Mama was looking for her and that she loves her. Over the last few weeks Marina was questioning if Mama truly loved her or not, especially since Mama lied to her about things.

Marina felt hungry and thirsty as she hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a while.

Just then the door open "Hello Marina, how are you?" asked Brown as he walked in.

"Hello Jim and I am hungry, thirsty and I'm feeling more like a prisoner that unusual," she said.

Jim chuckled as he closed the door "Don't worry, I have some bread and water but tell me why do you feel like that?"

Jim turned around and his eyes widen as he noticed the shackle.

He walked towards her and gave her the bread and water "Marina what happened?" Jim asked concerned as he sat down next to her.

"Jones shackled me to the cot as a punishment for behaving very badly and being very disrespectful and I told him I hate him when we had an argument. I also didn't get anything to eat or drink last night after I had spat in his face" she said.

Jim frowned "Aye, I heard you tried to escape and you kicked The Navigator Kileniko in the shin. You also bit down on The Bosun Jimmy Legs' hand to the point you made him bleed and you hit those two as well - The First Mate Maccus with water" he said.

"Yes I know. It was stupid Jim but I was angry, sad and sick at the cruelty I saw and when I lose my temper I don't think straight" said Marina.

"Jim, I thought The Bosun name was Jimmy not Jimmy Legs?" asked Marina

"Aye it's both but most call him Jimmy for short" said Jim.

"Oh" she said.

Marina began to drink "Well Marina, I can tell you that many crew members would gladly shake your hand and thank you personally for fighting those three as they are not very liked around most of us...but this - as your punishment - is not right" he said.

Jim looked her straight in the eyes "But Marina telling Jones you hate him even though you have every right to and spitting in his face was a bit extreme, don't you think?"

Marina looked down "I guess so but I couldn't stand what he and the others were doing but Jones also grabbed me by the neck, hair, arm and threw me on the floor like a rag doll a few times. Though I'm grateful that I wasn't whipped with a Cat O'nine tails which was what The Bosun wanted to do to me as a punishment" she said.

Jim eyes widen once again "What?! Oh Marina, thank whatever Gods you believe in for Jones stopping him from doing that" said Jim his voice was filled with shock and relief.

Marina looked at him strangely "I know that Jim but how lucky was I?" she asked.

Jim calmed down, he frowned and his face was somber. "Marina, being whipped is painful enough but The bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing but if he's feeling merciful, we just get locked in the brig for who knows how long or get both punishments and Jones orders are harsh and demands the impossible from us" his voice was serious.

Marina cringed and flinched "That's horrible! I can see why the man Wyven wants to stop Jones even though Wyven told his friend to put a knife at my throat, Jones really is a tyrant".

'Aye Jones is a tyrant but I wouldn't trust Wyven either. He is too reckless and prideful for my liking, which might explain why Jones has nearly killed him twice but Marina, Wyven may be polite but he is dangerous".

"Jim where were you when we were at the shipwreck?" asked Marina.

"Oh, I was below the deck. Like you I don't like what Jones does. Marina, can I look at the shackle?"

Marina nodded as Jim looked over the shackle and put her leg on his lap "Now just hold still" said Jim.

"Jim I thought you were a sailor of sorts, not a blacksmith" said Marina.

Jim chuckled with a sad smile "I am a sailor but an old friend of mine taught me a few things about shackles and swords. Funny how are our minds remember certain things" he chuckled again.

Marina felt guilty "Sorry Jim".

Jim looked up "Hmm... Oh it was long time ago. Marina, you don't need to apologise" he paused and looked up "Well Marina I have some bad news and some very bad news which would you like here first?".

Marina sighed "What's the bad news?" she asked and then ate the piece of bread.

Jim took the cup off her and put it down on the floor "Well the bad news is that the chain is sturdy enough that you won't break it by sheer brute force, maybe by a sharp sword but I doubt it and shooting at the shackle won't work" said Jim as he took out a thin, small object out of his pocket.

Jim put the object in the keyhole and after few seconds, Marina felt the shackle pinching her skin "Ow, that's hurts" she cried.

Jim cursed as he took it out and back into his pocket and the pinching stopped "Blast! Should have known" he murmured as Marina took her leg off of his lap.

Marina hugged him in comfort "Jim, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

Jim hugged her back and he put his hand on her hair and stroked it "Marina, that's the very bad news, I tried to pick the lock but it seems that the only way to unlock the shackle is with the key that Jones used to lock it" said Jim.

Marina felt tears in her eyes "He won't unlock it even if I beg him, Jones is too cruel" she said as tears fell down her face and she took out her locket and held it.

Jim look down at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb "Now now there's no need to cry Marina" he said softly as he touched her locket and open it "Marina who gave you this locket? Because I swear I saw the same thing in Jones's cabin".

Marina looked at him "Mama gave it to me as a birthday gift just before I was taken. It's a new version of hers. I can't sleep without hers" she said.

Jim smiled a little "Marina, who is your Mother?" he asked.

"Tia Dalma" she said.

"As in the voodoo priestess? I thought your last name sounded familiar" said Jim.

"You heard about Mama? I know she is sort of famous".

"Aye, I only know her by reputation for being strange in her ways. She can find most things that some don't think exist and she judges people so uncannily that it's scary. No offence" said Jim as he let it go and stopped stroking her hair.

Marina smiled "None taken, Jim. Mama can be slightly scary and strange when she wants to be. Besides, I've heard worse being said about my Mama or worse words in general which I'm not allowed to repeat unless I want to get into trouble".

Jim chuckled then they heard the organ get louder "Well that's my sign to leave, When Jones is like this he can stay up in his cabin for a day, a few days or up to a week or two mostly playing his organ but if we interrupt him by not following orders when he is like this, his temper is worse than usual and he acts more cruel as well" said Jim as he got up and took the cup.

Marina frowned "Goodbye Jim".

Jim walked and opened the door "Goodbye Marina, I have another piece of advise, keep all your happiest memorises inside of your head, if you don't, you will be miserable and I don't want to see that" he said and closed the door and locked it.

* * *

_Calypso was swimming through the sea until she saw the same ship that she saw two nights ago and met the human Davy Jones._

_Calypso went to the ship and saw Davy Jones was mopping the deck and whistling to himself and she saw another young man was mopping the deck and bumped into him "Sorry Jones" he said._

_"It's fine John, you didn't mean it" he said with a smile. _

_The younger man looked at him "What gotten into you all of the sudden you're more cheerful than_ usual_ since two nights ago so what happened?"_

_Jones looked at the sea "Ever had a night were you saw something incredible and beautiful you swore__ it was a dream even though you knew it wasn't?" Calypso blushed._

_"Aye, when I have too much to drink. Anyway I'll tell The Captain that we are done" said the other man as he took the two mops and a bucket._

_"Thank you John" said Davy._

_The other man left, Calypso turned into her single form and sat on the edge "Oh tell me more about what you saw Davy Jones" she said._

_Jones turned around in shock "Oh Calypso you startled me" he said with a bow._

_Calypso giggled and smiled "There's no need to bow Davy Jones" she said._

_He stood up straight "Ah yes, I forgotten and I seemed to recall that you kept calling me sailor for some reason" his tone was teasing._

_"Well I didn't know your name at the time" said Calypso._

_Calypso looked over him, he was young and looked young - around his twenties, he was tall, broad shouldered, he looked strong, thin, blond hair with a red bandana he was wearing to keep it out his warm blue eyes, his face was rough and had small beard, he was wearing a white shirt, dark grey breeches, black boots and on his belt a pistol anda sword._

_To her he was certainly handsome and she knew to mortals and some other Gods she was beautiful "Well Davy tell me what are you doing in theses water?"_

_"Well, we were traveling to Tortuga to sell the cargo and while I love the sea I do need to get back on land" he said as he moved beside her._

_Calypso was surprised "Do you have a family to get back to? A lover perhaps? Maybe a wife? A f__riend or friends to see?" she asked._

_Davy chuckled "No, I have no family. I was orphaned at a young age - don't remember much about them. I have a couple of friends I'm planning to see and I don't have a lover or a wife well not at the moment" he joked with a smile._

_They both laughed. With each passing moment Calypso was enjoying Davy's presence more and more._

_Davy touched her hand "Well Calypso, what about you? Do you have a family besides your Father? Friends? A lover or husband yourself?" he asked._

Calypso_ was surprised that he wanted to know things about her "Like you I have no family besides my Father, I'm my Father's only child and my Mother died when I was a baby, I have many friends. As for a lover or a husband, I don't have one" said Calypso._

_Just then they heard a male voice yell "Jones come here"._

_Davy looked at her "That's my Captain, I have to go" he said with a frown._

_Calypso nodded "I can't be seen here but I'll meet you tonight"._

_Davy kissed her hand "Until then my Lady" he said with a teasing glint in his eyes._

_Calypso smiled flirtatiously at him "Until then my Lord"._

* * *

Calypso woke startle and heard a knock on the door "Come in" she said as she tried to calm herself.

Edward walked "Calypso we have a problem and are you okay?".

Calypso nodded "I'm fine. Just give me a moment" she said.

Edward nodded and left.

Calypso sighed as she got up from the cot, she touched her black braided hair, it was wet and she touched the delicate pattern under her eyes, these were normal.

"It just a dream" she whispered to herself, for years she's been having dreams of her past with Davy as a sign of a guilty conscience and a constant reminder of what happened, what she failed to do and the bittersweet memories and reasons behind Marina's birth.

Calypso walked outside and saw Mr Gibbs "Mr Gibbs, where's Edward?" she asked.

Mr Gibbs turned to her "Miss Dalma, Edward is in his office".

Calypso smiled at him "Thank you Mr Gibbs" she said as she walk to Edward's cabin.

Calypso walked in and closed the door "Edward what's our problem?" she asked.

Edward looked up from the maps on his desk with a frown "Calypso, I have news from Caspian though his connection with the others. I'm sorry but Ariel and Eric spotted The Dutchman, it was near a shipwreck" he said.

"Well that's good news, is it not? At least we spotted the ship" said Calypso worried.

Edward sighed "The thing is that Ariel went to the ship herself after they heard a scream for help. It sounded .. like Marina".

"What?" she asked softly "Please Edward tell me that they are both okay. Oh Gods, what was Ariel thinking?" she asked concerned and horrified as she didn't want to lose one of her closet friend either.

Edward walked over and put his hands on her shoulders in comfort "Ariel is fine but Marina is for most part okay" he said.

"What do mean for the most part?" she asked worried.

Edward looked at her "Jones keeps Marina locked in a small room and I know she has a cot to sleep in. Marina also has her locket and bag except for her dagger. Jones ordered a man named Jim Brown to give her food and water from what Ariel has heard of them both talking. Brown seems to be a nice man and he acts like a friend towards her".

Calypso sighed out of relief as she sat down "At least I know that Marina isn't being half starved, being tortured or Gods knows what else. She isn't locked in the brig, at least someone is a friend to Marina and Jones isn't being completely cruel to her" she said.

"Jones let her out once for a reason unknown and then let her out again last night" said Edward.

Calypso looked up "Why would he let her out last night if he was trying to get more souls? Marina would have the chance to escape and she wouldn't just stand there as Jones was being cruel others".

Edward frowned and sighed "Calypso .. That's the other problem. Jones decided to turn Marina into an apprentice to him and he made her watch" he said with sadness in his voice.

Calypso was filled with horror, her sweet and kind little girl an apprentice to The Devil of the sea "_No not Marina, not my child" _she thought.

Calypso looked down feeling anger and sadness as tears came to her eyes "This is a way to punish me. I know it. This is my fault. I could have stopped them from taking Marina and if I was there after ten years, this wouldn't have happened. I failed as a Mother as I couldn't protect Marina" she said.

Edward shook her shoulders and stopped "Calypso listen to yourself what do you think would have happened if they took you instead? What if they took both of you? At least you can find her if you're free and you haven't failed Marina yet" said Edward sternly. He paused "But there's more to the story".

Calypso nodded "Please I need to know" she begged.

"Marina tried to escape and fought back. She kicked Jone's Navigator in the shin. She also bit The Bosun's hand and made him bleed and she hit them as well The First Mate with water " said Edward with a chuckle.

Calypso chuckled "I can't imagine my little girl doing that but I doubt Jones was happy about her escape attempt".

Edward frowned "To say the least, Jones brought her back to her room. Ariel doesn't know the full details but Marina and Jones had an argument during which Marina told him she hated him".

Calypso now felt worse. She never wanted to hear those words coming from Marina's mouth about Davy, which was one of the reasons Calypso lied to Marina about him.

"Calypso ... Jones decided to punish Marina by shackling her to a cot".

Calypso cringed in disgust "Why?"

"Because - as he put it - Marina was behaving very badly and being very disrespectful. Marina spat in his face and Jones left after he said he wouldn't give her anything to eat or drink. Though thankfully Jones was feeling merciful as The bosun wanted to use a Cat O'nine tails on her" said Edward, his voice was filled with disgust and anger.

Calypso shook with anger as she looked up "W-whoever told Jones about Marina and Davy Jones will find out how _Cruel I Can Be"_ Calypso vowed, tears ran down her face as stood up and left.

* * *

Jones played his organ in anger to vent it out without using someone as the thing to take it out on.

Jones still heard Marina's words in his head "I hate you!" they kept playing in his head over and over. It angered him to no end that his own flesh and blood hated him.

Though her other comments didn't 't bother him, Jones had heard them all before and he knew that he was cruel and he knew that most hated and feared him - it was how he got people to join his crew after all but hearing Marina say theses words for some reason struck a chord in him.

To say his reaction confused him would be an understatement.

Just then there was a knock on his door. Jones stopped playing "What!" he yelled.

Just then the door opened to reveal Brown. "Brown unless we are being attacked by The Kraken, make this quick!" said Jones as Brown was one of the last people he wanted to see.

Brown flinched "Sorry Cap'n but I was just giving you back the key you gave me, just following orders Cap'n" he said.

Jones glared at him and grabbed the key off him and put into a pocket in his coat. It infuriated Jones to no end that his daughter liked Brown more than him and seemed have more respect for Brown than him.

"You were there over five minutes. I highly doubt that it takes that long for a child to eat a piece of bread or to drink water. So explain to me what took so long?" he demanded.

Brown looked at him "I was talking to Marina as she ate and drank and looked over the shackle you put on her" he said calmly.

Jones grabbed Brown's neck by his claw "Now I ordered you to give her food and water, I did not order you to talk to her or to help her escape".

"Cap'n I wasn't trying to help Marina to escape. I was only looking over it to tell her what won't work to break it and Marina only really sees you and me and with all due respect Cap'n, you aren't known for being the best conversationalist and Marina needs a friend to talk to" said Brown.

Jones realised he was partially right. "You have a point but to make sure you don't try anything. If you do, I will give your job to someone else and I give the job of telling Bosun when he can torture Wyven when I order him to do it, do you understand?" he asked.

Brown nodded "Yes Cap'n, I understand" he said and Jones let go off his neck.

"Now leave" he ordered as he went back to his organ and began to play again. Brown left.

After a few hours Jones stopped playing and felt a change on his ship and it was were he kept Marina.

Jones got up and left his cabin to her room and heard her speaking "I know that but even if we do that, I don't want more people to suffer for a plan that might not work".

He open the door to see Marina looking out the window but she turned around in surprise "Father, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Marina, this is my ship. I have a right to go where I please on my ship, now who were you talking to?" he moved the window and looked around to see nothing.

"Nobody, I was talking to myself" said Marina.

Jones looked at her strangely "You do know that talking to yourself is never a good sign?" he asked, not fully believing her.

Marina nodded "Yes Father, I know" she said as she struggled with the shackle.

"You might as well stop struggling. The only way you're getting it off is when I decide that you've learned your lesson and you begin to respect me and not openly defy me" he said.

Marina stopped "I could get the shackle slip off my foot" she said with a cocky grin.

Jones smiled the same grin. "If you do that, you will break your foot. Now, wouldn't that be a setback to your escape attempt? And Brown and Wyven can't help you escape".

Marina's eyes widen "Please don't hurt Jim. He wasn't trying to help me escape and what have you done to Wyven?".

Jones chuckled "Wyven is locked in the brig. I can hurt him when I order it and until I say otherwise, he's staying there".

"What! But he hasn't done anything" she said.

Jones moved closer to her "Oh, have you forgotten that he took you? Bound and gagged you? and put a knife to your throat?" he asked.

Marina got from the cot "Yes because you haven't done anything remotely similar to Wyven beside kidnapping me, locking me in this room, binding my wrists together when we first met, getting your men to restrain me. You constantly drag me, you now have shackled me to the cot and you constantly threaten me and you put your claw on my throat and neck" said Marina her tone was filled with sarcasm.

Jones glared at her in anger and grabbed her by her hair. Marina cried in pain "Don't take that tone with me and here I thought you learned by now that I don't like defiance" he said

Marina frowned "Please take the shackle off, I won't try to escape" she begged.

"No, it's staying on as we both know that if you had chance to escape you would take it in a heartbeat" he said.

Marina shook her head "Doing this to me, won't stop me from defying you".

Jones had enough and put his claw on her throat "Now let me explain something to you. Marina you're like a mongrel pup that needs to be trained properly. When you're a good girl, I'll reward you but if you're a bad girl, then I'll punish you. Now, let's say that your shackle is like a training leash that I have to put you on until you learn to obey, respect me and not to run from me or attack my crew and if I think you have learned then the leash goes off" he said as he let go of her throat.

Marina looked at him "I'm not a pup or a pet that you can lock up and expect just to do tricks for you or just expect to ignore what you are doing to people without protesting" she said.

Jones let go of her "Well then shackle is staying on" he said and then left and locked the door.

Jones saw Maccus and he walk up to him "What is it Maccus?" He asked.

"Captain what's with the girl?" asked Maccus.

"I was just making sure she wasn't going mad and told her that I'm not taking the shackle off her until she learned her lesson" he said.

Maccus chuckled "I'm just surprised that you didn't allow Jimmy to punish her instead".

Jones looked at him "Let's just say that I was worried that the girl's power would act up again if we did that. And this punishment is a more fitting one and besides Jimmy has Wyven" Jones said with a chuckle.

Maccus chuckled as well "You knew about her powers?"

"Of course I did but I didn't know some of them to be this unpredictable".

"I wish when she attacked us, you had ordered to take the Mother too, it would make her easy to control" said Maccus.

Jones frowned "Lets just say that the Mother would cause more trouble than she is worth".

Maccus left. Jones walked back to his cabin.

The truth was that Jones didn't want to see Calypso ever again, which was why he got his crew to take Marina instead especially since he saw Calypso whenever he dreamt about the past and he highly doubt that their reunion would be a pleasant one, especially since he was taking Marina away by force.

He could see it now! _"Oh hello Calypso, how long has it been? Oh that's right. It's been twenty years. I've spent ten years doing my duty and then when we could be together again, you weren't there and you betrayed me. Oh that's right, I showed the Brethren Court how to bind you into a single form and I cut out my own heart and put it that infernal chest. I became the Devil of the sea and now that you were in a permanent body, you could give birth to my child. Hmmm, what's that? Oh yes, I know that we had a child together and you kept her existence a secret from me for the last twelve years. Now as the Father I think I have a right to be a part of her life and as I want revenge against you, I'm taking our child and please don't fight me or I'll have my crew fight you. Now I would like to say that's it was nice to see you again but I would be lying and don't worry I'll take good care of our daughter. Goodbye Calypso"._

Jones shook his head. If he said those thing out loud, his crew would certainly think he had gone mad.

The other reason why he didn't take Marina himself was because as The Captain of The Flying Dutchman it was part of his duty that he could only go on land every ten years, which in his new form Jones didn't know how his body would react. He didn't want to risk it but there was a loophole that if there were buckets filled with seawater and he could step in them without stepping on land - though he would look ridiculous but it was still an option.

Jones sat down in front of his organ. Though Maccus brought up a good idea that if he also took Calypso, maybe Marina would be easier to control but his plan was to make Calypso feel the pain and loneliness he felt when he realised he had a child all these years without knowing and he missed twelve years of Marina's life. Calypso didn't know where they were or how Marina was feeling and if she would ever see Marina again.

Jones then remembered that Calypso had friends who were mermaids. Maybe that's who Marina was talking to? Jones highly doubted that Marina was mad or lonely enough that she was talking to herself but if it was a mermaid then Jones would have to keep a closer eye on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel swam around The Dutchman to Marina's window trying to stay hidden. It has been a week since Ariel found Marina and so far Ariel and Marina had a plan that could work but getting the plan started was the problem.

The plan was that if Jones let Marina out to his cabin, Ariel would put a sleeping spell on the entire ship. The spell would last six hours but before that happens, Marina would have to take a potion that would prevent the spell from affecting her. Then Marina would take the key that Jones kept on him and unlock her shackle. She would steal a small boat and they would head to a small island that was in mermaid waters.

By this point Marina had given up trying to break the shackle and she hated the blasted thing with a passion. It was now also irritating the skin around her ankle.

Just then she heard the door unlock. "Hello Marina" said Jones.

"Hello Farther," said Marina softly.

Ariel heard the thudding of Jones's crab leg. "I heard that you had been on your best behaviour this week" said Jones.

"I have given up trying to break the shackle as it was a waste of time and energy" she replied.

"If you think that behaving well will get that shackle off, it won't work" said Jones.

Marina sighed "I figured you would say that."

"But it's a start" he said.

Ariel was surprised by this. "Really?" asked Marina hopefully.

"Yes, I suppose that since you've been a good girl, maybe a little reward is in order" he said.

"Farther, may I go to your cabin ... to learn to play the organ?" asked Marina nervously.

There were a few moments of silence. Ariel bit her lip - this was a chance to escape.

"Yes, I supposed you can but I need to get something" he said as he walked away "And stay here" he ordered.

Ariel heard the thudding until it faded and Marina looked out through the window and looked down at Ariel. "Ariel did you hear that? This is our chance!" said Marina as excitement filled her voice.

"Yes, I did but Marina, you need to act normally just in case Jones suspects anything" she warned. "Marina, you need to drink the potion that I gave you".

Marina smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she said as she took out the small bottle with a green liquid. Marina opened the bottle and drank it in one go. Marina made a face of disgust. "Yuck, this tates terrible" she said.

Ariel laughed "Sorry about that Marina but I need to go now" she said.

* * *

Marina saw Ariel's orange tail go into the water and she turned away from the window. She sat down on the edge of the cot so it would look like she hasn't moved since Jones left.

Marina hadn't seen her Father since their last argument a week ago.

She was excited at the thought of escaping, getting off this ship to actual land and seeing Mama! Though another part of her was nervous in case the plan didn't work.

The door opened again and Jones walked in as Marina stood up.

Jones walked up to her "Now Marina, I will unchain you from the cot but your shackle is staying on," he said as he took out his skeleton-shaped key and unlocked her from the cot.

Marina took the end of the shackle in her hand so she wouldn't trip over it.

Jones nodded. "Good" he praised. "Oh Marina, if your try anything and I mean anything, you will _regret _it" he threatened. "Do you understand?"

Marina nodded quickly. "_Well, this one thing I won't miss on this ship - being constantly threatened_" Marina thought.

Jones turned away and began to walk. "Come" he ordered. Marina walked quickly beside him trying to find the most comfortable way to walk with the chain.

They walked to his cabin. Marina noticed that the sky was light grey. She learnt that the shade the sky could tell what time it was. When it was grey, it was daytime or evening and when it was a dark blue it was night.

It took a while for it to sink in that she hasn't seen daylight in over a month. She missed the sunlight and warmth greatly by this point. It also meant that she's been on the ship for over a month, too. Marina honestly thought it had been longer and she lost track of days she had been on this ship.

It also meant that she hasn't seen Mama in over a month too. Marina missed her so much even though she was angry at her for lying but she would do anything just to be held in Mama's warm embrace. Mama would stroke her hair and say in her warm, soothing voice that everything would be ok – just like when Marina was younger, when she had a nightmare or when she was scared of lightning and thunder storms.

"Marina, are you listening to me?" Jones demanded, which broke Marina's train of thought.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts, what were you saying?" replied Marina as they walked into his cabin and Jones closed the door behind them.

They walked to the organ. Jones looked at her. "As I was saying Marina, do you know anyone who plays an instrument?" he asked.

"Well, my best friend's Jack's Farther plays the guitar - quite beautifully too I might add" she replied.

Jones was silent as they got to his organ. He turned to her. "Marina, will you hand me your shackle?" He asked and Marina handed it to him. Jones then took the shackle and locked it around one of the legs of the organ bench.

Marina prayed that Ariel would hurry as she didn't know if Father would lock her in the room again before Ariel completed her spell.

Jones turned to a chest and took out a sheet of music. "I only have two songs, this is the easiest to learn."

Marina nodded in response as Jones sat down on his bench and placed the sheet of music on his organ.

"Um, Father where am I supposed to sit?" she asked nervously.

Jones turned to her as he moved across the bench. "I suppose you have to sit on the bench with me."

Marina walked slowly towards him. She sat awkwardly beside him, then she realised this was the first time that they had sat next to each other. They always sat a distance from each other up till now. It felt strange but nice in a weird way.

Marina looked at the sheet of music. It was clear that the paper was old and it hadn't been used in years.

She looked at him. "Farther, when was the last time you opened that chest and when was the last time you used the sheets?" asked Marina.

Jones thought for a moment "The last time I opened the chest was to put your weapons away and I haven't used the sheets since I memorised the songs" he said.

"Now Marina, you see the notes - the higher it is on the lines, the higher you go on the keys or if it is lower on the lines, you go to the lower sounding keys" he explained.

Marina examined the sheet and then the keys. "Like this?" she asked as she placed her right hand on the lowest set of keys which were wet and cold. She played the last key on the left side which made a very deep sound and then the last key on the right side which made a very light sound.

Jones chuckled and smiled in amusement. It wasn't his normal cruelly amusing smile. It was softer and more genuine when he smiled like that. Marina thought that he didn't look scary atall though by this point she was used to his looks. It made him look almost handsome - well as handsome as someone with a head of an octopus and a beard of tentacles may be.

"Not quite Marina, but you got the general idea. You pick up things quickly" he noted as he put his right hand on the lowest keys and played them slowly and with difficulty.

"Farther, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Hmm..., nothing wrong, it's just I haven't played like this in a very long time - years actually so I'm very rusty and I'm just getting my bearings" he replied.

"Oh, but why are you so rusty? I know you play the organ daily" asked Marina knowing that according to Jim no matter where you where on the ship, you could hear the organ even if it was faded. Most of the crew learned to tune it out and usually sighed a breath of relief when they heard him stop playing.

Jones turned his head to face her. "My left arm and hand fused together into my claw so I can't use it like a normal hand – one of the downsides of it really but because of that I normally just use my 'beard' so to speak" he replied with a flash of humour as he took his hand away.

Marina giggled and smiled nervously as she mimicked his movements. Jones then took her left hand gently but still was ruff on the middle row. "Keep doing what you're doing" said Jones.

Marina played with her left hand with more difficulty.

"Marina, is something wrong with your hand?" asked Jones.

"No I'm just not using my writing hand. I'm right-handed you see but I am alright" said Marina.

"So you can read and write."

Marina turned from him as she crossed her arms. "Of course I can. Mama taught me so I have the best chances I can. She also taught me history, maths, geography and English" she replied angrily.

She hated when people asked those questions. Because she was a bit poor, she never had a formal education but it didn't mean she was stupid and ignorant about those things. Mama told her that even if they had a school around her home it would be very small as not manny people lived around her home and fewer had been educated. Mama explained to her that her gender and colour of her skin made her to some - at best - not an equal and - at worst - the scum of the earth.

"Watch your tone and temper" Jones scolded.

"Why? You never watch yours, so why should I? " she asked bitterly with tears.

Jones was silent as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Because your are abetter person than I am. Your temper will get you into trouble one of theses days" he said as she took his hand away.

Marina was surprised by his confession. "Thank you for your honesty, Farther".

When she got no reply, she turned around to seem him fast asleep.

Jones looked so peaceful. Marina had never seen him like this before - so ... human. This was one of the few times they had fun or enjoyed each other's company. If he was always like this, maybe Marina would stay.

Wait... what was she thinking? Marina was a prisoner and was taken away from her home. Even if most of the crew and her Farther were nice, she would still be stuck here and wouldn't be able to see Mama.

Marina looked at his vest pocket. One of his tentacles was covering it. Marina picked up the tentacle. It was limp. It felt slimly and its texture was rubbery. Marina didn't like it so she quickly grabbed the key, dropped it and wiped her hand on her dress.

She bent down and unlocked the shackle. She let out a cry of joy as she finally got the thing off her ankle. She rubbed her irritated skin.

She then put the shackle on Jones's normal leg and put the key close to a quill on the table next to the organ.

She ran to the chest and grabbed her dagger, her book in the bag and saw pages of blank parchment.

She felt guilty that she didn't say goodbye to Jim. He was always kind to her and was a great friend. Surely she couldn't leave without explaining why and without saying goodbye.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her goodbye letter. She then folded the letter.

She ran to where Jim told her that he was when he gave her food and water. Jim told her that he was ordered to guard the small boats theses last few days as it seemed Jones knew that Ariel was around. Lucky for Marina, that was where she was supposed to go now.

After a few minutes she finally got to the boats where Jim was. He was standing next to another a man she didn't recognise. She knelt down and put the letter inside his coat.

Marina leaned against the wooden edge and looked down to see Ariel. "Marina, what took you so long?" Ariel asked worried.

Marina felt getting warm in her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ariel, I had to do something" said Marina. She stood up in a rowboat and pulled at ropes until she hit the water.

Ariel swam over. "There's no need to apologise Marina. I was just getting worried. Let's just get out of here. It going to be dark soon" said Ariel as she put her bag on the boat and tied the rope around the boat and her waist.

Marina took one of the paddles and began to row the boat. It was very difficult as the seakept pushing the paddle back. Ariel helped by pushing the boat.

After a few minutes they finally got away from The Flying Dutchman! Marina let a cry of joy as tears filled her eyes. She was finally free! Marina couldn't help but laugh hard.

Ariel looked surprised. "Marina, are you okay?" she asked concerned at Marina's burst of laughter.

"Yes, I'm fine! We did it! We escaped!" Marina said between laughs. "I haven't laughed like this in over a month or felt so happy" she said. Then she finally calmed down.

Ariel smiled at her. "Marina, I know this sounds strange but I need you to go to sleep because while your Mother is basically the Queen to all Merpeople, some will try to attack any mortal even if they are half-mortal and - besides - it's going to be a very long night."

Marina shuddered at the thought. "I really hope that it wasn't true that mermaids bring men to their watery graves."

Ariel sighed. "It's sadly true but not all are like that and your Mother does despise this practice unless in self-defence. Nevertheless, some say that we should do it as some mortals kill our kind for tears as they have powerful magic."

Marina cringed. "I'm sorry that I asked but Ariel don't you need my help to row the boat?" asked Marina as she opened the bag to find a blanket.

Ariel shook her head. "No, take the blanket and cover your body and head. Trust me you're going to shiver from the cold, especially since your dress has no sleeves and you're used to warmer weather."

Marina nodded as she took out the warm blanket. She closed the bag and opened her locket. Marina put the blanket over her body and head and closed her eyes.

* * *

Calypso was in a cabin doing spells on the map trying to find out who told Jones about Marina - nothing was working. She was going to find the scum, make him or her pay and then show her where The Dutchman was.

Calypso rubbed her temples as she paced around the room. "Why isn't this working?" she asked angrily.

"Maybe it's your malice that's stoping you" said Edward sternly as he came in and closed the door.

Calypso turned to him. "Don't you _dare_ patronise me, Edward!" she said angrily. "You would do the same if someone did anything to Jack, too! So don't you _dare_ treat me like I'm in the wrong for wanting revenge against this person - they deserve it for the _hell_ they put Marina and me through!"

Edward gave her a stern look. "It is not the problem whether they deserve it or not. The problem is that you're letting your anger – yes, anger that's justified to blind your better judgment." His voice was calm and stern. "Calypso, I'm worried about you. You haven't left this cabin for days now. When was the last time you slept?"

Calypso opened her mouth to argue but a knock on the window made her close her mouth. Calypso turned around to the window and opened it to see Caspian alone with a smile.

"What is it Caspian and where's Cora and Eric?" asked Edward before Calypso could.

"Ariel got Marina away. They are heading to the cave. Eric and Cora are going to meet them and I am here to give you the message" said Caspian.

Calypso sat down on a chair. Tears of joy filled her eyes. "She's escaped, my little girl is ok! Oh, thank the Gods" she said.

Edward looked at her. "Well, I'm going to tell Jack the good news and try to explain to my crew why we have to go to the mermaid waters, especially to Mr Gibbs – he is very superstitious" said Edward as he left.

Calypso was now alone with her thoughts. Now that Marina was safely away, Calypso had to think of their future. They couldn't go back to their shack knowing that Jones would go straight there and capture them both but they could hide in the cave which was an old hideout for two hundred years and it was isolated. Besides, only a fool would go to the mermaids waters. Maybe after a few months or a year at most, they could go back to the shack.

Then she remembered she showed the cave to Davy a very long time ago but would he remember it or even think of going back to a place full of memories of a happier time. Would those memories be now very painful?

Calypso smiled. Marina has escaped and they would be reunited very soon.

"_Marina_" she thought "_I'm coming to bring you home and tell you how much I love you, starfish_"

* * *

An: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was rewriting my first three chapters. I'd say you should read them because I did change a lot of things.

Thank you for all your reviews but if any of you have any criticism that is constructive and polite, please don't hesitate to tell me. I know this is. the only way I'll learn.

So please read and review. Have a wonderful day!


	11. Chapter 11

Marina woke up to the light hitting her eyes and the warm air hitting her face with the sound of water moving in her ears. She opened her eyes, lifted her head and saw the clear blue sea and the bright sparking on the still water. The sky was clear blue. Marina bilked a few times adjusting to the brightness of the light.

Marina let out a cry of joy with a smile as she put her hand in the cool water "_Hello The Caribbean Sea, Winds and Sky! I missed you so much!_" she thought.

Marina then saw Ariel hanging to the edge of the boat sleeping peacefully. Marina moved her hand through the water splashing at it, she giggled until she heard groaning and saw Ariel opening her eyes "Ugg, is it starting to rain?" she asked tiredly.

Marina smiled sheepishly. "No Ariel, it's not raining. I was playing with water. I accidentally hit your face with water. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Ariel swam over to her. "We need to wake up anyway. My friends Cora, Caspian and Eric, who is also my mate, are going to meet us soon" she explained.

"Ariel, where are we?" she asked.

"Marina, we are near mermaids waters. This is a safe place for a meeting though The Island and the cave we are going to is ten hours away."

"Ariel, is Eric your husband or is he your lover or just a fling? Is that what a mate means? Also how do you know they are coming?" asked Marina.

Ariel blinked in surprise. "Merpeople can communicate through a mental connection and - more importantly - how in the name of The Gods do you know what those words mean, young lady?" she asked with a scolding tone.

Marina shrugged as she put the blanket away back in the bag. "My friend Jack as well some sailor and pirates told me. I thought most people knew those words?" she asked.

Ariel frowned "True but they should not be twelve like you, my young lady And it seems that your friend Jack is going be to break every woman's heart if he gets better with his flirting."

Marina snickered. "Is Jackie's illness acting up again?" asked Marina.

"Illness?" asked Ariel confused.

Marina nodded. "That's what Uncle Edward calls it. Jack can't help but flirt with all the pretty girls" Marina explain with grin.

Ariel laughed then smiled. "Eric is – as you called him - my husband though we have no marriages in my species."

Marina smiled getting more curious "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do Marina if I didn't, we wouldn't be mates for the last fifty years" said Ariel.

Marina looked down feeling saddened and jealous "Ariel, was my Farther always like this? Did they love each other before? Because Mama always told me that he was a good man but he died- she lied about that. Sometimes he can be kind and not cold and cruel. He seems to hate her. Did Mama make up all of it? I just don't know how to feel about this."

Ariel sighed. "We met your Farther before your were born ... He was kind, he was very much like a gentleman. He respected your Mother and us. I know that your Farther and Mother loved and adored each other. Your Mother had lots of lovers over the years but Davy was different. He was the first one she ever consideredto marry and have family with."

Marina looked at her. "I can't believe you described the same man who hurt so many, who took me from my home, locked me in a room and shackled me. The same man who calls Mama treacherous and a heathen Goddess. He told me that life is cruel why should the afterlife be any different?"

Just then Marina saw flashes of colour in the water. Then three people came out the water. There was a woman who had long black hair and green eyes and a man who had the same colour of hair and eyes and the same sharp facial features. There was also a man with brown hair and brown eyes who had softer features.

Ariel smiled excitedly, hugged the man with brown hair and kissed him passionately. "Oh Eric! I've missed you!" she said breathlessly between intense kisses.

Eric smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "Ariel, I've missed you too! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Eric" replied Ariel as she grabbed his hair and kissed him passionately again**.**

Marina felt happy for them but felt at twinge of jealously. Why couldn't her parents be like this? Marina wondered if she was being selfish because of that wish.

Then, the girl with black hair coughed loudly. "Ariel, Eric, did you forget that there are other people around?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Cora, we both know that they are in their own little world when they are reunited. If it took another week, they would be making love right now" said the man in a serious voice whose name - Marina guessed - was Caspian.

They both stopped and separated from each other with red cheeks. "Sorry" said Ariel sheepishly.

Marina giggled. They all turned to Marina. "Hello," she said with a smile.

Cora smiled a little. "Hello Marina, my name is Cora" she said as she held out her hand.

Marina shook it. "Pleased to met you, Cora!" she said.

"I'm her twin brother Caspian but I am very surprised to see you in such good form considering Jones is known for his insatiable taste for all things brutal" said Caspian.

Marina let go of Cora's hand. "Nice to meet you Caspian and thank you for your concern, I guess."

Eric hugged her. "Hello Marina, I'm Eric, ignore those two" he said. "They are little spoil sports" he whispered to her.

Marina giggled. "Pleased to meet you Eric. Ariel has being missing you a lot" replied Marina as they let go of each other.

Cora frowned. "Marina, can I see your arms?" she asked.

Marina was confused. "Okay" she said slowly as she gave her arms to Cora.

Cora turned Marina's arms around to reveal to Marina's own surprise multiple purple and black bruises on her arms. There were also some bruises forming around her wrists.

Cora turned to Ariel who looked shocked as she let go of Marina's arms. "Ariel, did you know about this?"

Ariel shook her head. "No, I didn't know about the bruises" replied Ariel and she turned to Marina. "Marina, why didn't tell me about these or was Jones more rough then you told me?"

Marina looked down. "I didn't notice them" she mumbled feeling stupid about not noticing them.

"Marina, how did you get theses?" asked Eric.

"Um, Jones had a habit of dragging and grabbing me by the arms, neck, writs, hair and when I really made him angry, he grabbed me by the throat with his his claw or just threw me on the ground like a rag doll" explained Marina as she fiddled and twisted her hands.

"Ariel, why didn't you tell us about it as we could have told Calypso?" asked Caspian.

Ariel had a fierce look in her eyes. "I didn't tell you because we both knew that once Calypso gets her hands on the scum, she will make hell look like a pleasant experience or make Jones and the others have a very painful death ...especially if she knew that Jones has hurt her this badly."

"My Mama wouldn't do anything like that!" Marina said angrily getting defensive.

"Marina, she can be just as bloodthirsty, vengeful and angry as your Farther if she knows that anyone she cares about is being hurt" explained Cora.

Marina cringed. "Bloody Hell, I have a Father who's a monster and a Mother who is a vengeful Goddess. Can anything be simple?" she muttered.

The others turned to each other. "We'd better get going" said Caspian as they moved the boat ahead.

Marina looked around seeing things around passing her by faster. "What's going on?" she asked getting terrified by how this was possible.

The boat jerked and Marina fell and hit her head

* * *

_Marina just finished a herbal remedy for a man who was sick._

_Mama was trying to calm the man's wife. Marina went up to her. "Miss, here you go" she said as she handed it to her. _

_The woman, called Miss Smith, looked at Tia. "Are you sure this will work?" she asked._

_Tia nodded. "Yes it will, please give him my regards" she replied. _

_Miss Smith smiled and left. She lived not far but she only came when she needed help or to repay Tia and Marina with some food._

_That was the agreement - if you couldn't pay them, Mama would trade with you._

_"Mama, can I play outside?" she asked as they cleaned up their workstation._

_Tia looked out through the window. "No, it is getting dark, you know the rules." Marina was never allowed to play when it got dark._

_Then there was a knock on the door, which was strange. "Mama, have you been expecting anyone?" she asked._

_Tia didn't answer but opened __the door to see a man in fine clothes with brown eyes. He was young – in his __twenties. There were two men with muskets with him!_

_"Tia Dalma?"_

_"Yes, it is" replied Tia. "Marina, go to your room"._

_"But-_

_"- Go to your room **now**" she said in a stern tone._

_Marina climbed the stairs. Mama never used that tone of voice useless she was in trouble and normally Marina was allowed to stay when Mama had visitors. _

_Her room was small but she didn't mind that. There was a window beside her bed, some toys, a chest with her clothes, a nightstand, a table, two chairs and a bookshelf with her sword and mirror._

_The sword belonged to her Daddy. He gave it to Mama as a gift and a sign of trust. After all, a weapon was something that someone in Daddy's _ **Ahem**_ career didn't give away lightly._

_ Marina took a book out from a shelf, sat down on her bed and began to read._

_After what seemed to be an hour, there was a knock on the door and Tia came in. "Marina, I need to talk to you" she said._

_Marina looked up. "Am I in trouble?"_

_Her Mama chuckled. "No, you are not in any trouble, starfish" she said, then turned serious. "Unless you have done something that I am not aware of?"_

_Marina thought for a moment. "Nope" she replied._

_Tia sat down next to her. "Marina, I have been offered a job. It's a lot of money but I need to go to Tortuga because the man said that's the only place where he is willing to do it. And I need to get supplies there."_

_Marina knew what that meant - Mama would leave her and travel to the only free port that was not in control of The East India Trading Company. _

_Marina was never allowed to go there because she was too young to go so Mama used to leave her with a neighbour for a few weeks._

_"Oh" replied Marina as she looked down._

_Tia put her arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "Starfish, I know you hate when I go. I do too but we need the money."_

_"I know but that it doesn't mean I have to like it" said Marina. "When are you going and why does the man want to do it there?"_

_"The man's name is Henry Moore and he is a noble man of sorts and he wants it to be kept secret." There was a hint of disdain in her voice. "I have to go tomorrow but you're nearly twelve in a month so I decided that you are coming with me." _

_Marina was surprised and exited. She hugged Tia. "Oh, thank you Mama! This is going to be fun!"_

_Tia let go and touched her shoulders. "Marina, I know you're exited but you need to listen to me and you have to stay with me at all times when we get there."_

_Marina nodded. "Okay."_

* * *

Marina opened her eyes slowly to see everything around blurred. Then she closed her eyes.

"Ariel, what do you mean you didn't tell her about our ability's? asked Caspian in a disapproving tone.

Marina felt someone stroking her hair. "I was going to tell her this morning but it slipped out of my mind" she replied. "She has a bruise on her head now, poor thing" she cooed.

"She is going to wake up now, Ariel. Do you have some of that sleeping powder they left?" asked Cora.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"I think Marina should sleep until we get there" said Cora.

Then Marina smelt something very nice and felt very sleepy.

* * *

_Marina was looking out to the sea. They have been travelling for two weeks but they were finally there in Tortuga. _

_"Hello Marina" said Henry Moore as he walked beside her. For the last two weeks Marina hasn't seen him much at all._

_Marina smiled at him. "Hello Mister Moore, how are you, sir?" she asked. _

_Henry smiled. "I'm fine Marina, how are you?"_

_"I'm so excited!" said Marina with a big grin on her face._

_"Marina, how old are you?'' asked Henry._

_"I'm eleven but in a month I'm going to be twelve."_

_"Twelve! Your nearly a lady then!" he paused. "Marina, do you have a father?"_

_Marina shook her head and she stopped smiling. "No, he died at sea". _

_"I'm sorry" said Henry._

_"It's okay. You didn't know and I never knew my Daddy. He died before I was born."_

_"Marina, what was your father's name?"_

_"David__ Jones"_

_Just then Tia came up to them. "Mister Moore, if my daughter has been bothering you, I apologise" said Tia._

_He looked at Tia. "No Miss Dalma, Marina hasn't been bothering me at all."_

_Tia smiled and placed her hands on Marina's shoulders. "Starfish, we are near Tortuga now, once we get there, you can't wander off and you have to stay near me at all times okay" explained Tia. Marina nodded._

_It was an hour before they got to the port. Tia put on a large conical hat with a veil and asked Marina to wear a light brown cloak with a hood._

_"Mama, why do we have to wear these?" asked Marina as they left the ship. _

_"It's to make sure that we don't lose each other." _

_Marina then understood. Though they were in a nice part of the port, it was still very busy. She had never seen so many people in her life. _

_Marina felt scared and overwhelmed and grabbed on to Tia's hand as they walked through the crowd. Tia squeezed her hand in comfort as she led Marina to a small shop._

_Tia opened the door and saw an elderly man with a beard behind a desk. "Ah Miss Dalma, how wonderful it is to see you again" he said in a Spanish accent._

_"Hello Tim, it is good to see you also" she said as they walked into the shop._

_Tim let his desk and his green eyes widened as he saw Marina. "Well who is this little lass?" he asked with curiosity._

_"Tim, this is my daughter Marina" said Tia._

_He smiled with a toothless grin. "Well, hello there little lass, I didn't know you had a kid, Miss Dalma". _

_"I like to keep Marina out of my business, Tim" explained Tia._

_He clapped his hands. "Well, what can I do for you?" asked Tim._

_"I need to get some supplies for a job" answered Tia._

_Marina looked around as Tim and Tia talked about business. She looked around the shop but in the corner of eyes she thought she saw her best friend Jack Sparrow._

_Marina walked out of the shop and looked around her but saw nothing. "**It's probably just a trick of my mind**" she thought as she turned back to the shop._

_Then a hand went over her mouth and someone's arm grabbed her waist and __she was dragged to a dark alley. Marina struggled and stomped on the feet of her kidnapper._

_The kidnapper yelped and cursed as as he let go of her. Marina turned around to a see a boy aged fourteen, of average height though taller than Marina. He was also of an average body built with shoulder-length shaggy black hair tied with a red bandana to keep it out his hazel eyes and brown tricorn hat. _

_He wore long brown sea boots, black long hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash was tied around his waist with a pistol and sword on it, long brown coat, and a faded blue waistcoat with white undershirt._

_Marina banged on his chest with her fits "Jack Sparrow! What in the name of the seven seas were you thinking! You could have given me a heart attack!" she yelled and then she pushed him. "Oh I swear I could kill you sometimes!"_

_Marina stopped and Jack grinned cheekily. "We haven't seen each other in months and this is how you say hello to me, Little Marina" he said. _

_Marina crossed her arms in front of her chest "Most people just say 'hello' than grab them and make them think they are being kidnapped."_

_Marina then remembered. "Mama! I have to go back to her! If she finds out that I left the shop, I will be dead!" she said as she ran __to the shop holding his hand._

_Just then they ran into a man of portly built who was tall, and with black sideburns. He was wearing a top hat and was dressed in a __navy __blue uniform. _

_"Hello Gibbs, this is my friend Marina" said Jack. Then he turned to Marina. "Marina, meet Mr Joshamee Gibbs who is an old friend of Edwards and has just quit his job because of us"._

_Marina smiled. "Hello, nice to meet Mr Gibbs." _

_Gibbs smiled. "Hello there. Jack, Edward is looking for you." _

_Jack groaned. "Can you at least tell him that I'm with my future second mate" he said as he rubbed her head playfully. _

_"Marina!" said Tia as she ran up to her and knelt down to her. "What did I tell you about wandering off!" she scolded. _

_Marina pointed to Jack. "Mama, I thought I saw Jackie, so I went to see if it was him and when I couldn't see him I was going to go back to the shop - _

_"- But then I decided to play a prank by grabbing Marina by the waist and mouth and dragging her to the alleyway over there" he confessed. _

_Tia sighed a relief but then looked Marina in her eyes. "Starfish, I was getting worried, you really can't leave without me knowing especially here. Someone could have taken you so you're very luckly that it was Jack" she said softly. _

_Marina looked down feeling guilty at causing her Mama to be so worried and not listening to her. "I'm sorry Mama" she mumbled. _

_Tia smiled a little as she raised her chin. _

_"Tia, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Jack as Tia stood up and Marina went over to him._

_"I was offered a job Jack. Where's Edward?" _

_"On his ship and I was told to look for this mad genius" said Mr Gibbs as he pointed to Jack. Jack in return smiled innocently and winked at Marina._

_Marina shook her head at this as Jack always confused people and made them question his sanity. _

_Tia nodded "I need to talk him, lead the way Mr Gibbs" she said. _

_Jack grabbed Marina's hand and ran with her. Marina laughed at bit but nearly stumbled. _

_Jack stopped. "Marina are you alright?" asked Jack concerned. _

_Marina nodded. "I'm fine but it's kinda hard to run in a dress" she said as she caught her breath. _

_Jack smiled. "We're nearly there" he said. _

_Marina nodded. "Lead the way, Jackie." _

_They both ran to the ship to see Edward Teague. _

_Edward was a tall man with brown eyes that were darker than his son's. Overall though Edward looked at lot like an older version of Jack - even his clothing and hair were similar. _

_He wore a long crimson frock coat embroidered with a faded white floral design and a decorated dark brown waistcoat. A sash was __tied around Edward's waist __constantly __with his brown holder on his right shoulder which held a cutlass and his pistol. The white undershirt that Teague wore was decorated with much more frill than those of most pirates that Marina had met. He also had grey breaches and black boots. His black hair was stylized in long dreadlocks adorned with beads and small crosses, same with the beard and was held back by a dark green bandanna. Edward was now wearing his large bicorne adorned with pheasant feathers to symbolise his role as a Captain. There were three rings on his hands - one in the form of a metal skull._

_Sometimes Marina wondered if Edward had been an aristocrat of sorts before he became a pirate but Jack said he wasn't (from what Jack knew) and that Edward only acted like one and had the air of one. Whenever Marina asked about how he became a pirate, he would only chuckled, rubbed her head and said "Sea turtles, mate."_

_"Hello Edward, I found what I was looking for - my future second Mate" said Jack. _

_Edward frowned. "We'll talk about this later, Jack" but smiled at Marina. "Well, hello little Marina, you have gotten taller since we saw you last."_

_Marina smiled. "Really? Thank you, Uncle Edward" she said. _

_"Actually, I think she's gotten smaller since the last time we saw her" Jack joked._

_Marina glared at him, getting annoyed with his teasing. "Knock it off, Jackie!" she said angrily as she punched him in the arm. "Or I'll make you regret it!"_

_Jack laughed and rubbed her head, which messed up her hair. "Ah yes, Marina, because you have men quaking in their boots as your are so adorable, it's nearly scary" he joked._

_Marina pouted in anger. "Marina, where's Tia?" asked Edward._

_"She's coming with Mr Gibbs" she replied._

_Just then they came on board. "Hello Edward, how are you?" asked Tia._

_"Good, how are you, Tia?" asked Edward._

_"Fine but I'm having a bit of difficulty with Marina. Now I remember why I don't bring her here" she replied._

_Edward chuckled. "Just wait until she becomes a teenager, then you'll have your hands full."_

_Tia groaned. "Don't remind me. How my Father ever handled me during that time, I will never know."_

_"Tia, is okay if I show Marina around?" asked Jack._

_Tia thought for a few moments. "I have to go to my job now, so I suppose you can but Jack, you can't bring her to bars. You can go but bring her back to the ship when it gets dark."_

_"Tia, that's when things get fun" countered Jack. "I'll make sure that Marina doesn't get hurt" he promised._

_Tia nodded. "Jack I'm trusting you here but you need to get back here at ten o'clock" she said and then she turned to Marina. "Starfish, stay with Jack at all times."_

_Marina nodded "I promise"._

_Jack grabbed Marina'shand and led her to the docks. They walked beside each other._

_Marina looked around and thought about what she and Jack would sometimes talk about - about the times when they are older and have their own ship._

_Marina looked up at him. "Jackie, when we get a ship, why will I be your Second Mate?" she asked._

_Jack grinned as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Because I will be Captain Jack Sparrow and I will need a great First and Second Mate."_

_"Well, Captain Jack Sparrow why can't I be The First Mate?"_

_Jack cleared his throat nervously. "Well ... Marina I have no other way of saying this ... well you're a woman" he said awkwardly._

_Marina was confused. "But what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Well some men think women are sheep or not as smart or strong as men but while we both know that's rubbish, some truly believe it's true and that a woman should only be a wife and a Mother" Jack explained._

_Marina understood slightly. "But why can't I be your First Mate?"_

_"Because some men will think you will be terrible as the First Mate but they will be mostly fine if your were the second"._

_Marina rolled her eyes. "Is this all about that stupid superstition about women bringing bad luck?" she asked bitterly, hating that one superstition._

_Jack nodded. "Also isn't it little hypocritical for you to say that thisone is stupid since whenever someone utters the words "What could go wrong?" you think it will bring bad luck?"_

_"We'll Jackie, from you stories it does" she replied._

_Jack and Marina then saw two women - one with red hair in a red dress and the other one with blonde hair in a yellow dress. Jack smirked and fixed his hat. "Hello ladies" she said._

_The ladies turned to him. They looked around the same age as Jack. "Well, isn't it Jack Sparrow?" said the redhead._

_Jack kissed her hand. "Scarlett" and then he kissed the hand of the blonde one. "Giselle"._

_Giselle turned to Marina. "Oh Jack, who is this?" she said. "She looks adorable."_

_Jack rubbed her head. "This is Marina."_

_Marina smiled shyly. "Hello Miss Scarlett and Miss Giselle."_

_Scarlett and Giselle smiled. "She is short and polite" said Scarlett._

_Giselle turned to Jack. "How come she's with you, Jack?"_

_"I'm showing her around here" explained Jack._

_Scarlett and Giselle looked at each other. "Well, we can talk later when you're done looking after her. I expect that she will get bored soon" said Scarlett._

_Marina frowned. "Please stay if you want to. I heard my Mama talk business that can get a bit boring at times but I don't mind" she said._

_Giselle laughed and pinched her cheek. "Well, as for our conversations and things we do - you are still a little too young for that. We will see you later" said Giselle as she and Scarlett walked away._

_Marina looked at Jack. "Jack, I'm sorry if I ruined your night."_

_Jack shrugged. "Heh it's fine, I make it up to them later but now do you want a drink and listen to a few stories?"_

_Marina nodded and smiled excitedly. "Yes please, Jackie."_

_Jack led her to a bar that was of good reputation. When they got there, it was busy. Jack led her to the bar table. A bartender stood behind it._

_"What do you want kid?' he asked._

_"Two cups of juice for me and her" said Jack as he handed him the money._

_The bartender left._

_Marina then noticed a group of men playing a game. "What are they playing, Jackie?" asked Marina._

_Jack leaned on the bar table. "They're playing Liars' Dice, a game of lies and deception" he explained._

_Then the bartender came back with their drinks. "Thank you, sir" she said and then they went to sit at the table in a corner._

_As they drank, Jack told her a few stories, which made her laugh._

_Then, after anhour, Jack's eyes widened and then he put his hat over his face as a group of men were at the bar table._

_"Marina, we need to leave now" he said. "I stole from them and they are bad news" he said as he got up._

_Marina was scared and followed him as the walked out of the bar. Then they ran until they reached the ship. Once they caught their breaths, they began to laugh._

* * *

Marina woke up. "Marina, you're finally awake" said Ariel and Marina saw all of them around the boat.

Marina sat up and yawned. "How long was I out?" she asked as she stretched her arms - this was the best sleep she had in a while. Considering that those past few weeks she was being terrorised, forced to sleep in a dark and cold room and had to listen to her Father playing his organ as loud as possible at who knows what hour at night - it's no wonder she and the crew got little sleep.

"Around eight hours, which just proves that you hadn't got much sleep " said Cora.

Then Marina saw an island in the distance. "Is that where we're going?" she asked.

Eric smiled at her. "Yes, and there's a small beach near the cave."

Marina smiled. "Can I please go to the beach?" she asked excitedly.

There were a few minutes of silence and then Caspian said. "We suppose you could as you haven't been on land for over a month."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

After a few minutes they got to the beach.

Marina stood up slowly and got off the boat. Her legs felt strange and weak as she walked on the sand then she fell but then rolled over on her back and laughed as she moved her hands through the sand, loving the rough but smooth feel.

Marina looked up to the clear sky and smiled, enjoying the heat and her freedom.

* * *

Jim woke up and stood up and saw Penrod do the same.

Then Jim saw one of the boats missing and saw a piece of paper in his pocket and decided to hide it.

Penrod looked at him. "I wonder who stole that boat" he murmured.

Then Jones walked to them. "Penrod, are there any boats missing" his voice was filled with anger.

"Yes Captain, only one is missing though" he replied.

"Brown, did that little brat tell you anything about her escape plan?"

Jim then realised that Marina had just escaped. "No Cap'n, I swear that Marina never mentioned anything".

Jones turned around. "Penrod tell the rest of the crew that if they don't do their orders properly, they get ten lashes!" he ordered angrily. Then he walked away to the helm.

"_Marina what have you done?_" Jim thought knowing well that Jones will track her down and people will suffer.


	12. Chapter 12

Jim Brown sat down in his hammock in the crew sleeping quarters and ran his fingers through his thin red hair. He was the only one there as the rest of the crew were playing Liars Dice or eating in the gallery. Brown just wanted to be alone.

For the last two days Jones has been pushing them more than usual. He was constantly at the helm and was being hasher.

All because of Marina... Jim knew that when Davy Jones set his eyes on someone, they couldn't escape no matter how hard they tried.

Jim took out a piece of paper and began to read. The writing looked like it was done in a hurry and by a child.

_Dear Jim _

_I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. _

_I just couldn't stay on this ship. I'm not strong like you, Jim. _

_I know my Mama is looking for me and I need to be with her for her sake. _

_And The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to be punished because of me. _

_Jim, you are a very good friend and if in any way I could repay you for your kindness, I would do it._

_I wish we met under different circumstances. _

_From your friend_

_Marina_

Jim smiled sadly at the letter and whispered, "Marina you have no idea, how wrong you were about escaping."

"Jim, who are you talking to?" asked Matthew who was the ship's cook and a doctor – also Jim close friend.

Matthew or Matt - as Jim called him - was small, thin and he had a starfish covering the right side of his face including the eye. Then again, he always said he was blind in that eye to begin with so that didn't bother him. His other eye turned into a fish eye. His hair was thin and blond and Matt also has brown eyes. A lot of barnacles covered his clothes and he was ghastly pale like Jim.

"No one Matt. Just talking to myself" he replied.

Matt then grabbed the letter. "Give it back, Matt" said Jim getting annoyed.

"In a second, Jimmy boy." He quickly read the letter and then handed it back to Jim. "Marina... isn't that the name of the girl that Jones took and who had just escaped?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "Yep, though I only think I ever heard anyone use her name once. The Cap'n and the other just call her "The Girl" which makes sense considering that if you're going to kidnap a little girl from her Mother, I guess it is best that you don't think of her as a person" he said as he put the letter into his coat pocket.

Matthew looked at him. "I was just glad The Captain wasn't planning to let her starve like he normally does with other prisoners or let her rot in a cell. It is good that he gave you the job to give her food and drink instead of someone who would just scare her" he paused. "If he had done that, a part of me would have wanted to go up to him and say that if he kept doing that, she would be dead in a week. Then though I remembered that I am scared of him like anyone with a brain."

Jim talked little about Marina as he never liked gossip of any sort but he trusted Matt and told him how Jones treated Marina. "Trust me Matt when I say that Marina was terrified when I met her. In fact, she was so scared that it took me a minute to make her make a sound or talk to me. I felt pity for her as she is just a kid and didn't belong or deserve to be here."

Matt snorted. "Who does belong or deserve to be here? But how old is she? Ten?"

"Twelve" he corrected. "Though considering how small she is, it's easy to make a to make a mistake and do you know what makes it worse? Jones kidnapped her on her birthday."

Matt looked at him surprised. "Christ!" he murmured. "Poor kid! I can't imagine how she felt. We've seen Jones make grown men cry in terror. I can't imagine how a child could have felt."

Jim frowned. "I can't either but I decided to look after her like a friend as I got to know her. You know when we first met, she offered me some of her bread even though she was hungry" said Jim smiling.

Matt smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, that sort of kindness doesn't last long here in this hell. What is Marina like?"

"A real sweetheart, kind, compassionate. She is also somewhat stubborn and has a temper. She acts somewhat like a adult but in some ways she is pretty naive at times too. She is very cheerful and innocent though."

Matt chuckled. "So she is the complete opposite of most of us here" he joked.

Jim chuckled, too. "You could say that but during the days leading up to her escape, she wasn't as cheerful or talked that much though. I thought she was missing her Mother greatly by that point or that damn shackle that The Cap'n put on her was getting to her or a bit of both."

"Well, at least she escaped."

Jim frowned, "I'm worried what will happen to her when Jones finds her again."

"Let's hope that she will escape him."

"No, we both know that the only thing you could respect about Jones is that he's stubborn and determined to the core and when he wants something - come hell or high water - he'll get it."

"Don't be like that Jim, have a little faith for once" he said as he pat him on the shoulder. "Though I have to wonder how the hell did someone like that get on Jones's list of people to capture?"

Jim sighed. "Jones hates her Mother, I think. I remembered Marina saying that but then Jones ordered me out of the room so I can't confirm that though" said Jim as he rubbed his temple.

"Hun and I thought that Jones hated everyone" said Matt with a hint of humour in his tone of voice. "But in all seriousness that seems too petty even for Jones though. It's good to know no one is sick enough to sell a child to save their own skin to the likes of Jones. Do you know what the Mother's name is?"

"Tia Dalma" said Jim.

Matt looked surprised. "Just like the Voodoo Priestess?" he asked.

"Yep, the very one, ever met her?"

Matt shook his head. "No, a mate of my Captain did once and said she was strange and playful even when they were talking business. She also kept flirting with him for fun but she also had a way of alluring him into thinking that he wanted her. She told him that flirting was all she ever did after she had lost her husband but I never heard or knew that Tia Dalma had a child to begin with."

"Me either but if Dalma got Jones to hate her so much that he wanted to kidnap her child from her, I think she was just protecting her and probably kept her as a secret. From what Marina told me, she was pretty protective of her."

"If that was the reason, I wonder why he actually took care of her and treated her well - well better than he treats us or most people?" Matt wondered out loud.

Jim took a moment to think. "I wonder that too but I think he might have glimmer of affection for her maybe. And again when Wyven threatened her, Jones was angry but he was more like a Farther Protecting his daughter. And while he talked to Marina in a demanding tone, he didn't try to scare her."

Matt shook his head. "This is very strange Jim" he said. "Though in a way it's nice to know that even Davy Jones can seem nearly human every hundred years or so."

* * *

Davy Jones was in the area that was behind his cabin window. His Cabin was opposite the bowsprit. This was the place where no one could bother him, the place where he could smoke and think in peace and the place where he could summon The Kraken and talk to it.

There was a door that lead back to his cabin beside that there was only a small fence to make sure he didn't go overboard.

He still couldn't believe that Marina tricked him… like her Mother. There were both treacherous! He was angry that his own daughter tried to get away from him! He began to think that she was actually beginning to like him and was enjoying his company and a hobby of his but - like Calypso - Marina betrayed him and his trust!

Once Jones gets his hands on that little brat, he would make sure she never thought about escaping ever again. He would teach her a lesson!

He was Marina's Father and he had a right to her, a right he missed for twelve years!

A few minutes ago Jones tried to summon The Kraken to track her down. The Kraken was his obedient pet which did his bidding no matter what and in return Jones gave it souls. Now if only he got Marina to have a quarter of The Beast's loyalty and obedience, he would be happy.

Then he heard the cry of the beast.

Jones looked down to see the giant dark shadow of the beast. "Hello" he said. "I need you to track someone for me" he ordered as he took out a strand of Marina's hair. This was the only way to make sure that The Kraken only locates her and does not attack and besides - he never put a black spot on her hand beforehand - so this was the only option.

The Kraken made a sound of anger, Jones chuckled. "I know I haven't given you any souls in a long time but find this person and afterwards I will give you some " he promised, thinking this would be a good way to also punish Marina since she was such a bleeding heart.

He dropped the strand of hair into the water.

* * *

Marina got up from the sand and went over to the boat

Marina got up from the sand and went over to the boat. "Thank you again" she said to the others.

Ariel smiled. "Marina we need to show you the cave. You will be safe there."

Marina nodded as she got into the boat. "Lead the way."

They brought the boat back into the water, around to the rock formats on the island and into the cave.

The cave was huge and on the ceiling Marina could see the reflection of the sea.

They were in a type of a small lake and she saw the steps. "Marina there's an entrance on the left to the pool and a waterfall so you can clean yourself and wear some clothes that are in the bag" said Eric.

Marina smiled at them as she grabbed the bag. "Thank you" she said as she walked up the stairs and went into the entrance and saw the pool.

The pool was small, with a small waterfall. There was some soap with a jug, a few towqels and a full body mirror.

Marina looked into the mirror and saw her own reflection. She looked a mess - her dress was wet, dirty and had patches of sand on it, too. Her face had a bit of dirt, water and sand. Her eyes had dark circles under them. Her hair was messy, knotty, wild, dirty, wet and full of sand and besides, the bruises on her arms and wrists were wet and dirty with sand.

Marina took off her clothes and scrubbed her body and hair until her skin became raw. She finally felt clean after a month. Marina then dried herself and her hair, took out her clothes and dressed into a brown dress with long sleeves and a few decorations around the back and sleeves. The dress was like Mama's though less messy.

Marina cleaned her mess, put on her bag on her shoulder and went back to the lake to see the others fast asleep. Eric had his head on Ariel's shoulder.

Marina decided to explore the cave. The cave was huge and beside her room there were multiple pools and lakes and there were two rooms that had doors.

Marina opened the first room that had a small crib, toys, wardrobe, chest, bookshelves and a small bed. Most things in the room were made of sea textures and odd wood (the same as Jones's organ).

Marina found it strange but somehow she felt that it was meant for her when she was a baby.

She shivered every now and again. She felt like she knew something even though she shouldn't. It happened a few times when she was little. Mama always said that it was her sailor's intuition and instinct but now she felt different about it. Especially since she wasn't human any more and related to a Goddess.

Apart from that,the only man who could make Davy Jones look like a saint and human (well in personality at least) was The Pirate Blackbeard and that was _really_ scraping the bottom of the barrel!

Mama was not human either and in fact a Goddess! Marina always thought that she was beautiful but eccentric and very powerful but she had been lying to Marina for years about who knows how many things. While clearly biased and exaggerated perhaps, there wqas some truth in her Father's version of her Mama but she couldn't be too sure about that either as she couldn't get a straight answer out of him. He was too bloody stubborn and everyone else gave her more conflicting views.

Marina walked to the other room, which was smaller than the other room though still large.

There was a desk with letters, pieces of parchment and a quill in a bottle of ink, a large bed with deep blue bed sheets, chests, a wardrobe, a full mirror and a vanity table with a chair.

Marina went to the chest and open it to find maps and weapons.

She went over to the vanity table with two jewellery boxes on it. Marina sat down and opened one of the to find sparkling jewellery, gold and silver coins.

Marina picked up a sliver bracelet and silver coins. She never knew Mama had theses things. She put them back and open end the other box to find nothing but threes holes that were meant for three lockets.

Marina took off her locket and placed it in one ofthe holes and it fitted like a glove. Marina wondered if her parents' lockets would do the same.

Marina put on her locket, went to the wardrobe and openned it to see fine dresses though they didn't leave much to the imagination. The same idea applied to some nightgowns. There were also formal suits and normal sailors' clothes.

Were these her parents' clothes? Marina couldn't imagine Mama wearing anything like that and she certainly couldn't imagine her Father wearing anything other than his blue suit.

Marina felt like she didn't know anything about them at all and nearly all things she knew, saw or heard kept conflicting each other.

Marina left and went to the lake where shesaw Cora singing.

_"Upon one summer's morning I carefully did stray, down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor with a young lass who seem'd to be in pain, saying, William, when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair it hangs in ringlets his eyes as black as coal. My happiness attend him, wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan all for my jolly sailor until he sails home._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_My father is a merchant the truth I now will tell and in great London City in opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold and he frowns upon his daughter who loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches his merchandise and gold. True love has grafted my heart give me my sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in pov'rty, from o'er the ocean far. To my tender bosom I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May and often we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway_

_Many a pretty blooming young girl we did behold. Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair and I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year_

_Come all you pretty fair maids, Whoever you may be who love a jolly sailor that plows the raging sea._

_While up aloft in storm from me his absence mourn and firmly pray arrive the day. He's never more to roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

Marina smiled. "Marina, did Calypso tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Cora asked in serious voice.

Marina stepped towards her. "Sorry, I just really enjoyed your singing."

Cora looked at her. "Thank you, Marina."

Marina looked the ceiling. "Where are the others?" asked Marina.

"They are hunting at the moment."

"Oh" she whispered. "Cora, do you have your own mate?"

She chuckled. "No, it was the only song I could think of but Marina, can you sing for me?"

Marina began to sing. "_Yo Ho A pirates life me..._"

"Marina, I have heard that song too often. Can you sing something else for me?"

Marina then began to sing. "_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die._

_The King and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in bones her seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will...we'll roam. _

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die._

_Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea, With the keys to the cage And the devil to lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave. Do you hear its sepulchral tone? A Call to all, pay heed to the squallAnd turn your sail towards home!_

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die._"

Marina stopped to see Cora very surprised.

"I'm surprised that your Mother would allow you to listen to it, let alone learn it."

"I learned from my friend Jack though Mama and Uncle Edward sort of disapproved of it"

Marina began to remember. _"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold" _she sang trying to remember where she heard that before.

"Do you know where I learned that song?" she asked.

Marina shook her head.

"Your Mother used to sing it when she greatly missed you Father."

"Cora, does Mama still love him? What exactly happened between them?" asked Marina.

Cora turned to her. "Those are things that only your Mother can answer" she said as she moved closer to her.

Marina sat on the edge. "She probably lied about that, too" she said.

Cora glared at her. "Don't say things like that Marina and where does this come from anyway?" asked Cora.

"Mama has lied about so many things for all my life. It feels like I don't even know her at all so why would she stop now?"

Cora sighed. "At the time your Mother thought it was best to give you a normal life and not to tell you about theses thing's until you were old enough to understand and handle the knowledge."

Marina played with her locket. "Cora, do you know why my Father cut out his heart?' Marina asked as she remembered hearing nothing in his chest.

"Guilt most likely as he did something to your Mother that could be considered a torture for her and that went against his conscience."

Marina looked down. "I'm pretty sure my Father has no conscience as he killed a man right in front me for n… no reason" she said softly with tears in her eyes and she shivered.

Cora looked angry. "He did what!? Marina I'm sorry but he once did have conscience and wasn't a monster" she explained.

Marina got up and started to pace in a circle. "Monster?" she asked "My Father for the most part acts like a cold, heartless, unrepentant monster who has no mercy or compassion but sometimes he nearly seemed almost .. human and he can be nearly kind" Marina let out a cry of frustration. "I'm so confused that I think my head will explode!" she cried as she threw a rock at a wall.

Marina realised that she was throwing a tantrum in front of a stranger. She turned to Cora who didn't even blinked. "I'm very sorry I don't know what came over me but I'm sorry" she apologised as she looked down in shame.

"Marina, I have known your Mother for two hundred years so trust me when I say we have seen her lose it worst than that" said Cora as she heard splashing in the water.

Ariel, Caspian and Eric came back with a bag. Ariel smiled at her. "Marina, are you hungry?" she asked.

Marina nodded. "Yes and thank you."

Eric smiled. "It's good to hear. We were worried that you lost your appetite" he said.

Caspian put the bag on the stone floor. "Marina, there's some wood in one of the rooms with the cauldron. Can you get it?" he asked.

Marina remembered seeing it. "Okay" she said as she went to get the wood.

After a few minutes she came back with the wood and put it in the bundle. Caspian lit a small fire as he put the fish on sticks and handed them to everyone.

Marina put the fish on the fire. "Why is the fire so small?" asked Marina as she felt slightly sleepy.

Ariel turned to her. "Your powers are still developing so the smaller the flame or fire, there's a smaller chance you will be feeling weak or becoming sleepy and falling unconscious" she said but smiled. "But it will wear off in a few years and only a massive fire will still be able to affect you" she assured.

Marina smiled. "Well, at last it's a good thing to look forward to when I'm older since so far whenever Uncle Edward and Mama mentioned that I'd become a teenger, they were always saying that with dread. Considering Jackie is the biggest troublemaker where he lives and Edward has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed - maybe it is granted" Marina half joked.

Caspian chuckled. "Your Mother was pretty rebellious when she became a teenager. In fact, we met her when she snuck out of her home one night and found us talking. She was in disguise but came over and we began to talk. So we began to do it every night until we go caught and then Calypso told us the truth and we've been friends ever since." Caspian and everyone else had a smile on their face reminiscing about the past.

Marina didn't understand. "But why was she that rebellious?"

"Your Grandfather Atlas thought that she was too young to go out at night or meet men" explained Cora.

Marina was shocked. "My Grandfather is the God Atlas! Mama told me that her family abandoned her when she was a baby!" she yelled.

Cora shook her head. "Well, he might have since he has rarely talked about her since she was trapped in a single form."

They began to eat the fish in silence. Marina was eating slower than the others as this was the second time she had some meat in a month. Fish was very common on the ship especially since most of the time it was submerged in water but for whatever reason her Father was only giving her bread.

After a few minutes they finished their meal. Ariel handed everyone some cups and pieces of fruit. "Marina, you need to eat this as this is your first fruit in over a month" she explained.

Marina nodded. "Thank you" she responded and ate the apple and pear and banana slowly. Eric looked at Caspian whose brow furrowed as he became lost in his thought. "You okay, Caspian?" he asked.

Caspian looked at them. "I'm fine but I was thinking that since Jones is stubborn and if somehow he finds us here, there is a small tunnel that leads to the centre of the island. It has a good chunk of trees so if you don't know your way, you will get lost. Tomorrow we will show you the way" he explained.

Marina was confused. "But can merpeople go on land? I thought you die when you're out of the water. Besides, if Jones did know I am here, wouldn't he just hunt me down?" Marina didn't want to think about seeing him or the possibility of being recaptured again.

Caspian chuckled grimly. "We can turn into humans only for a short period of time but if we stay out of the water for too long, then we die. Jones can step on land for a day every ten years but he hasn't done that in years but the crew is the big worry for me" he mused.

Ariel took Marina's hand and squeezed it. "Marina, I promise you that we will protect you and Jones will not hurt you again" she promised.

Marina smiled. "Thank you but I don't want any of you get hurt so you can protect yourselves first" she responded.

"Marina, when you were just a year old, we promised your Mother that we would protect you to the best of our ability" explained Cora. "Now, it's getting late so I think you should get some sleep and that bag has something that your Mother wanted to give you."

Marina stood up. "Goodnight and thank you."

* * *

Jack was listening to Mr Gibbs and Edward. "I don't like it Edward. You're asking for trouble going into mermaids waters and it brings more bad luck than having a woman on board" Mr Gibbs grumbled.

Edward frowned. "I don't like it either but we need to get to Marina and we won't stay longer than necessary I can assure you. And Gibbs, we have a goddess of the sea on the boat so we have enough luck. Besides, you can't explain anything to an angry Mother who can control the wind and tides."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, even I know it's a pretty bad idea to get her angry and I just want to see Marina."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm just voicing some worries but I understand. I just hope you know what you're doing, Edward" he said as he left.

Jack picked up a small sword. "Hey Edward, do you think Marina would be able to hold this and fight with it?" he asked.

Edward raised his eyebrow. "What are you up to, Jackie?" he asked.

"Well, Marina needs to learn to defend herself and I thought I could teach her how to use a sword, hell maybe even a pistol" he said as he thought about seeing Marina again. He had to admit that the image of Marina with a sword was pretty amusing.

Edward chuckled. "Jack, I know that your heart is in the right place but I doubt Calypso will approve."

Jack sighed. "I guess so but I will ask her anyway " he said as he walked towards the cabin and opened the door to see Calypso sleeping on the desk. Jack went over to her and shook her shoulder "Calypso, wake up" he said.

Calypso groaned as she sat up. "Ugg, my neck" and then looked at Jack. "Sorry Jack, I just fell asleep and I hadn't got much sleep. Is there anything wrong?"

Jack shook her head. "No, but when we get Marina back, would it be okay if I teach her to use a sword and pistol?"

Calypso rubbed her temple. "Pistol - no but sword - yes but I need to train her how to use and control her powers first" she explained.

Jack smiled. "That's great to hear!"

Calypso chucked. "You'd better get going."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, are you alright?"

Calypso nodded as she held her locket. "I'm fine but I have been dreaming of the past. The anniversary is coming up soon"' she paused. "I wondered if he remembers?" she said.

"Calypso, can you speak in plain English? You're not helping your case if you are lying right now" said Jack as he always took everything she said with a pinch of salt now.

Calypso sighed. "It has something to do with the day I gave Jones the position of the Captain where I made the biggest mistake of my life" her voice was bitter.

Jack was surprised that she admitted it. "You mean that giving him that damn ship wasn't a big mistake?"

Calypso looked down. "No, I broke a promise that drove Jones into turning into the monster he is now."

"Do you still love him?"

Calypso rubbed her neck. "I don't Jack, love is a curious thing. I hate him for what he has become and what he has done over these many years but a part of me still deeply loves the man that he once was" she paused. "Jack, can you please leave now. I just need to think."

Jack decided to leave but not before hearing Calypso humming a tune and singing softly to herself. "_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

* * *

An: Hey everyone! I have few things I want to talk about.

Now, it was brought to my attention that I should clarify that this fic doesn't follow the timeline of the movies. It takes place sixteen years before "The Curse Of The Black Pearl" and seventeen years before "Dead Man's Chest."

I was thinking of doing a comic version of this fic but there's one problem I can't draw - and no - I'm not exaggerating. At best I can draw a stick-man but if any of you can draw and want to do this, sent me a message!

Please read and review and have a lovely day!


	13. Chapter 13

_Calypso changed into a single form, put on __her blue dress and brushed her black hair._

_She _was_ going to __Tortaga to see if Davy Jones was still there. They had been talking for the last__ few weeks - two nights a week._

_After an hour she got to Tortuga and walked around its port. She found__ the ship that Davy was on. He walked out with two sailors that were laughing. "Come on Davy! Have a few drinks with us," said one of the men __who was short with red beard. _

_Davy smiled when she saw him. She smiled in return. "Sorry boys but I will stay__ sober for someone."_

_The other man who was __taller with dark skin and __black hair saw her and mumbled,__ "Well hello there beautiful." _

_Calyspo walked up to them, "Hello boys, Davy." She was used to this sort of attention. _

_The other two men looked at Davy and slapped him on the back. "Great job, Davy!" said the one with black hair._

_"Looks like you finally found a girl that wouldn't leave you in the morning or who __you would __have to pay but why didn't you __tell us?" said the redhead._

_"Boys, it not li__ke we are __friends" said Davy with an embarrassed __grin._

_Calypso fixed her flowing long black hair, "My name is Tia Dalma and who are you __two?" Davy looked at her with a confused look._

_The black haired man took her hand and kissed it. "Gregory Hall," he said. __The redhead smiled, "Scott Brooks"._

_"Please to meet you two and did I hear that you__ boys were going to a bar?" _

_Davy cleared his throat, "Well Gregory and Scott were and __they tried to convince me to join them __but I prefer smoking than a drinking." _

_Calypso was surprised. "Well, how about doing __both? We can find a bit quieter bar and __you boys can get some drinks and Davy can smoke?" She knew that while she wanted to talk to Davy, she couldn't just leave his friends as he had a life. _

_Everyone nodded in agreement and they began looking for a place. Davy whispered, "Why did you call yourself Tia instead of you real name?" _

_"Simple, I can't let everyone know who I am. I also__ think that you should have a semi-normal life anyway" she explained. _

_Davy smiled but raised an eyebrow. "Semi-normal?" he questioned._

_Calypso chuckled, "If life was completely normal than it would be boring." _

_Just then they found a bar that was quiet. "You two find a table while we get drinks and one will go to__ the lovely lady in our presence," said Scott. _

_Tia began to look and found a table that was suitable for them. She sat down and Davy did too. _

_Davy took out a pipe that was worn looking, "You don't mind that I smoke, do you?"_

_Tia shook her head, "No, not at all but you didn't strike me as a smoker." _

_Jones chuckled. "You know so much about me thanks to __our fleeting conversations. Only__ a rare woman knows everything about __a man and where his life will take him__in about five weeks," he said puffing out__ smoke._

_Calypso laughed softly, "Well I have learned over my three hundred years to look into people's souls and I Can tell if they had a touch of destiny." In fact, that was what drew her to Davy's ship originally. Other than that,she was bored and wanted to talk to someone. It took a while but she could see that he had an important role to play - though what role it was, she couldn't be sure of. Just then Scott and Gregory came back with drinks and sat down. Gregory handed one cup to her, "One cup of rum for this lovely lady." _

_"Thank you," she replied._

_"So Tia, where are you from?" asked Scott. _

_"Caribbean though I do travel a lot as I hate staying in thesame place for too long," she paused. "But enough about me…. Where are you boys from?"_

_"Well, me and Gregory are from Britain but Davy is from Scotland, aren't you Davy?" asked Scott. _

_Davy nodded. "Glasgow to be precise, which explains why I don't have a normal Scottish accent," he joked._

_Others laughed. "Well Davy, your accent is not that odd and it is quite handsome actually," said Calypso._

_For the next five hours the four were laughing, telling stories and drinking (except for Davy who was still smoking instead). Soon someone started playing the piano. _

_Gregory slapped Davy on the back, "Davy why don't play something for us?" _

_Calypso was surprised. "You play the piano, Davy?" she asked curiously. _

_Davy had an embarrassed grin, "Yes, I do. I love playing the piano but I don't normally play in public but… considering that you lot are drunk and Scott and Gregory won't stop until I do it, I will do it then. If I get us thrown out though, it's on your heads," he said as he walked up to theman that was playing. _

_The man got up and Davy sat down at the organ. Calypso gave him an encouraging smile. Jones closed his eyes and began to play. Calypso had heard so many musicians over the years and while Davy played the soft melody with some basic skills, what made it_ good_ was how much passion he put into each note and how his entire body got involved in the song. _

_Once he finished Calypso clapped and Jones smiled at her and looked relieved. _

* * *

Calypso woke up. She didn't get much sleep as she was too worried - she stayed up most of the night to work. Her sleeplessness was also due to the fact that the anniversary was coming up so the memories.

Calypso fixed herself up and walked outside to see Jack holding her compass. "Jack I know you steal things but if you're going to borrow my things, at least asked me first" she said.

Jack looked at her. "I was trying to figure how it works because when I was trying to use it, it pointed at the rum bottle of rum I had on me so I drank it and now it's pointing to the area on this map that points to where we're going" he said.

Calypso looked at the area and remembered that she was supposed to tell others to be more careful. "Jack, that compass points to what you want most in the world" she explained.

Jack looked at her. "Where did you get that anyway? And do you know where I can get one myself. It could certainly come in handy".

"I created it myself as a precaution but I can created one for you if you want," she offered.

Jack blinked in surprise. "Thanks, Calypso" he said as he gave it to her and then left.

Edward came up to her. "They grow up fast, don't they Calypso?"

Calypso nodded. "It seems just like yesterday. They were small children and I was scolding them both for the trouble they got into" she said with a smile.

Edward chuckled. "And to think that their friendship happened because of our deal" he mused.

Calypso remembered that two years after giving birth to Marina, her reputation as Tia Dalma grew quite quickly and during that time besides raising Marina, she was working, and still trying to figure out how she could be so stupid. During that time Edward visited her saying that he knew who she was. He told that most of theold Brethen court members were dead. Edward was part of the new court.

While he disagreed what the court did to her, he explained that in no way could he change their minds but he was willing to help as long she was willing to help him. Calypso at the time needed all the help she could get.

During these years Calypso did see Edward as a friend. Though they had disagreements over how much truth they should tell Marina and Jack.

Though it wasn't always easy but downright difficult at times, Calypso loved raising Marina. She was one of the few reasons that kept her from planing to take revenge. She had other things to do even though she was furious. Calypso had a responsibility to take care of her child that was the light of her life. While she also had the responsibility before to find someone who could be The Captain of theFlying Dutchman, she thought that it was completely different.

Calypso remembered how she came up with the nickname for Marina. When she was four, Calyspo was teaching Marina about different creatures and when they got to a starfish, Marina was fascinated by their shapes and wanted to try to get one for Calypso. Calypso explained that the starfish would die and that it would be cruel to the starfish, especially if she used it as a gift.

Calypso remembered those words: "_Marina I wouldn't need one as I have already my own little_ starfish".

"Calypso, you do know that when Marina sees you again she might be angry with you?" Edward asked as he brought her back from her thoughts.

Caylpso nodded, "She is related to me. Of course I know she will be angry. In fact, I would be worried if she wasn't. Why are you asking me this?"

Edward looked at her, "Just to make sure you are prepared for it. And Calypso, if you want to get a sword, make sure you're completely calm when you see her again".

* * *

Davy Jones looked out at the sea. It has been three weeks since that little treacherous brat tricked him and escaped.

The Kraken found the way but then he stopped it. He wanted to handle this on his own.

He was going to get that treacherous girl and punish her for her betrayal. His daughter is as treacherous as that Heathen Goddess - her Mother! Only unlike Calypso, she is young so that trait can still be got rid of.

Kilenko came up to him. "Captain, in a few days we will be at the location," he said.

Jones nodded. "When we get there, keep an eye out for those Sharks that are protecting that brat," he spat.

"Sharks, sir?" he asked.

"These mermaids may look human but I have seen them attack. Their teeth can turn into sharp fangs so trust me when I say they are just like sharks. They are deadly so tell the crew to be on guard at all times," he ordered.

Jones remembered the sharks and the cave. Calypso showed them to him to trick him into thinking that she trusted and loved him.

Jones knew every secret that Calypso had on that island but those Sharks would still try to hide the brat.

He still couldn't get over the fact that his own daughter betrayed him. It felt like another stab through his bitter heart. This was a second time he trusted a person and got betrayed!

He had a plan to get his daughter back and had to make sure those sharks weren't a problem anymore.

* * *

Marina was playing with some toys in the room that used to belong to her.

For the past three weeks Marina was trying to get used to the normal routine, which meant sleeping, eating, trying not to go crazy with boredom and trying to keep herself entertained like she did most days on the Dutchman.

She was getting used to sleeping at normal hours because when she was on Dutchman she slept when she was tried and when her Father wasn't blasting his organ away.

Marina also learned that Cora and Caspian didn't like her playing with Ariel and Eric that much and when she politely asked them to play with her, they said no. But she did like them.

Marina enjoyed exploring and learning her way around the island and she loved her new friends but did miss home a lot.

"Marina, can you come here?" asked Cora.

"Yes, I will be right with you," she said as she got off the bed and ran to them. She quickly learned that while they could turn human, they rarely did so as they really had no reason for it.

Marina found it strange that they had a hard time adjusting to having legs and walking. Marina also found it odd that Ariel and Cora - besides some home-made jewellery made from odd things that they picked up - had long hair that was all that they wore to cover themselves since in the sea they didn't use clothes - it wasn't basically more practical for them.

Marina went outside to the main entrance to see them. "Is there something that you want from me or do you need help, Cora?" she asked.

Everyone was there. "Marina, it's time for our lessons. If you wanted to leave and get to the mountain, how would you do it?" asked Cora. This was normal as all of them would ask her questions randomly to make sure she memorised the things they told her.

"I would turn right and then left and then go straight," she replied cheerfully.

Caspian smiled. "Good girl," he praised. Eric rubbed her head playfully.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Cora and I are going to see how fast you can swim and climb" said Caspian.

Marina nodded, "I'll meet you there. Bye Eric and Ariel."

Marina went to a small hidden hole that only someone of her size could go through if she needed to escape. To make sure she got used to using it, Marina always left the cave this way. It was dark and cold. Marina crawled upwards to the light.

Then, she crawled out of the tunnel and onto the grass. She got up and dusted herself off. She ran to the big river to meet Caspian and Cora and looked around the bright greens trees with the Caribbean sun seeping through their branches and leaves. Marina could hear birds singing and the trees rustling in the wind.

It reminded her of Home – only home was more hot and dark. Mama wouldn't allow her to go to the Forest at home without Mama or another adult though. It was dangerous and there were alligators in the water too at home.

After Marina got to the river, she started swimming straight away as they said there might be no chance for her to change out of her dress if she had to swim quickly to escape.

She tied her hair into a braid. Cora thought it was good for her to have her hair in a braid as it would be harder for someone to grab her. Marina didn't like it though. She preferred when her hair was loose but she didn't make a fuss. Mama liked her hair down too and she loved running her fingers through it as she brushed it.

Marina saw Cora and Caspian swimming to her, "Marina, are you ready to train now?" asked Caspian.

Marina nodded, "Yes".

"Okay, you are going to swim north. There is a small stone wall there and we want you to climb it," said Cora.

Marina nodded as she began to swim. She took a deep breath and dived into the water. Earlier that day Ariel gave her a quick kiss on the lips to give her the ability to breath underwater. Marina found it strange that she didn't need air in her lungs. Still there were times where she took breaths as she was afraid of drowning.

Marina swam to the stone wall and saw fish as she passed them. It reminded her how Eric taught her to fish and how Mama showed her to cook things like fish and others things.

Marina stood up and looked at the stone wall. "Let's try this," she said remembering that the only thing she had ever climbed were trees and even then she was nervous and cautious – which was a trait Jackie would sometimes tease her about but she knew it was his way to try to distract her from worries.

Marina took a deep breath and began to climb the rocks. She climbed a bit and found it difficult. "_You know Marina, sometimes you need to take risks,_" Jack's voice rang through her head.

She placed her left foot on a rock but it broke off. She yelled but held on. "_Sure_ _it's dangerous but that's where fun is,_" Marina began climbing again.

She was near the hole. Her hands were sore. "_Sometimes, Marina, all you have is faith._" She missed Jackie and his bizarre and near-carefree attitude.

Marina climbed a bit more. "_And sometimes when you're trying to escape from people who you stole from, your only option is to take a leap of faith and jump._" Marina smiled as she remembered her response. "_Jack, you are a real scoundrel. I swear that half of the Royal Navy will be after you in a few months if you get your own ship_".

Marina finally got to the hole and saw two hands grabbing her. Marina felt being pulled up. "You are a good swimmer but you need to practice your climbing," said Caspian as Marina got into the hole.

Marina nodded. "Okay," she said.

"Marina, at the back of the wall there is a way to get out in case you need it," explained Cora.

Marina nodded, "Good to know".

Caspian looked at her. "Marina, use the way Cora just told you about and go back to the cave as Eric and Ariel want to talk to you," he explained.

Marina smiled. "I'm going now. Bye Cora, bye Caspian" she said as she left.

Marina enjoyed learning with everyone but after she trained with Eric and Ariel, they usually played with her. What did they want to talk about then?

It took her a while to get back to the cave and slide down through the hole.

Marina saw Eric. "Eric, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Eric frowned a bit. "Marina, we need to talk about something".

Marina blinked. "Am I in trouble?" she wondered.

Eric walked to her room. "No Marina, but this is very important".

Marina walked to her room quickly and saw Ariel holding a bag. "Marina, have you opened this yet?".

She shook her head. "No, I don't need new clothes and if Mama wants to tell me what happened, then I want her to tell me in person".

Ariel nodded as she was rummaging through the bag. "Marina, you really need to read that letter. Your Mother will be able to explain things better if you have some understanding of things."

Eric touched her shoulder. "When she wrote that letter, she thought that if Jones came after you, then you would escape and meet us," he explained.

Marina turned to Eric. "What would happen to Mama in that situation?" she wondered, feeling scared about what would her Farther do to her if they met again.

Eric shook her head. "Marina, this is going to sound horrible but Jones would either leave her or try to make her tell him where you were by any means possible though".

Marina shivered feeling scared of her Farther and wondered what he would do to her if she wasn't his daughter.

"I found two things for you, Marina," said Ariel.

Marina turned around to see the letter and a doll in black dress and hair. She smiled when she saw the doll "Abby".

Ariel handed her the doll. "Abby?" she asked.

Marina hugged it. "She was my only doll and I liked to talk her. I thought she was at home," Marina explained.

"Well, it looks like your Mother left her in here for you" said Eric.

"Marina listen, can you read that letter? Then, you can play if you want," Ariel asked as she handed her the letter.

Marina thought for a moment. "I suppose I can," she said.

Eric and Ariel walked out of the room.

Marina sat down and placed Abby on her lap and she opened the letter.

_To Marina_

_If you are reading this, then my worst fears have been realised._

_Marina, by now you know your Father's true identity and my true identity, too._

_I know that you are probably confused and angry especially with me._

_I don't blame you for hating me. I have made a lot of mistakes especially with regards to your Father._

_I have always told you that your Farther was a good man but now you know that he is a monster that scares you._

_What I told was true about the man he used to be. I wanted __you to grow up happy and you were too young to understand._

_Beware of your Father! He might try to change you and twist you to turn you into someone like him._

_I'm deeply afraid that it is his plan as he deeply hates me._

_Marina, don't try to anger him - your Farther is a very dangerous and violent man._

_He also knows how to manipulate people so be wary of him and the things he says._

_Marina, I know I haven't made the best decisions in life and the reason your Father is the way he is, is my fault._

_But there was a time we did love each other. I was foolish though._

_You have met the merpeople. They will protect you and I trust them with my life._

_I know I haven't been the best Mother but I do deeply love you_.

_Be safe my little starfish._

_I love you._

Marina was shaking and sobbing. She hugged Abby. There was a knock on the door. The door opened and Ariel came in. Ariel walked to the bed, sat down and hugged her. "Marina, I know you're upset but you shouldn't cry," she said.

Marina cried into her chest and Ariel stroke her hair, "Shh, it's okay," she whispered.

"Ariel, why does my Farther want me anyway?" Marina whispered.

"I don't know Marina. He might want revenge against your Mother," she said calmly.

"Ariel, did my Farther know what form Mama was in?" she asked.

"Most likely he thought it was a fitting punishment for her and that's why he never sought her out until he heard about you".

Marina stopped crying. "I'm sorry for crying. I seem to be doing that a lot these days." Ariel let go of her.

"Marina you really need to understand that I don't expect you to control your emotions but I don't want to let them control you either." Her blue eyes were a lot sterner than normal. Marina expected that look from Cora.

Marina smiled a little. "Yes, I would like that, Ariel".

While nothing was perfect and Marina knew there was a chance that her Father would find her again, for now everything was normal – well, normal for her.

* * *

An: Hey everyone! I want to tell you something.

Sorry for the late update. It takes a while to write and edit a chapter and I have been very busy with school so updates are going to be a bit longer.

Don't worry - they won't stop but it might take a bit longer.

Also, as for the spelling and grammar errors, I have a disability that will always be there. Though I normally find them, they do annoy me when I see them in a published chapter. I quickly fix them again though.

But on a lighter note, we have an artist for a comic version – yay! Her name is Pricklefritz and on deviantart, she is called Angelwings82. I would recommend going to see her artwork and read her Fics.

I would like to thank Pricklefritz for doing this.

I would also like to thank another reviewer P4ranoia or helping me with thinking through ideas -good and bad.

And last but not least, I would like to thank my beta for helping me with spelling and grammar errors.

So please read and review and have a lovely day.


	14. Chapter 14

Davy Jones looked through a spyglass and saw the island. He felt a rush of emotions as he remembered the last time he was there. A long time ago he promised himself that he would never come back. It was a bitter and cruel memory. Now, however, he did come back to this cursed island to find his treacherous daughter.

Jones turned to Maccus. "Maccus, get a group together and go on the island. Make sure you bring Penrod with you," he ordered.

Maccus nodded. "Yes Captain. Do you want anything done to the girl," he asked.

"I want the brat to be given to me alive and unharmed. I don't want what's mine to be damaged before I teach her a lesson," he said as he tried to keep his temper under control until he got his daughter back.

Marcuss chuckled. "What about those things that are protecting her?" he asked.

"I want them distracted until we get the girl. If one of them is on guard, knock him out but don't kill anybody yet. I have plans for them. I also want you to know what awaits you, should you fail!" He threatened.

* * *

Marina was sitting on the bed and playing Abby with Ariel. "Ariel, where's everyone else?" she asked being curious as she hadn't seen them in a while.

"They are just scouting for anything strange but they should be back soon," she said.

Suddenly Ariel stood up and froze, her two front teeth changed into long sharp fangs, her eyes became brighter and her skin became glassy with gills. "Marina, grab both bags. Caspian just told me he hadspotted the Dutchman. I have to go and meet them again," Ariel voice was filled with worry.

Marina was getting scared and she just stared at Ariel. "Marina, this is just what I look like when I need to defend myself." Ariel gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, we don't have much time".

"Uhm okay," Marina whispered as she tied her small bag and put Abby into the larger bag, which sheput onto her shoulders.

Ariel smiled at Marina though it was clear that she was trying to reassure her. "Just do as we taught you Marina and do not make any deal with Jones no matter what he promises," she warned.

Marina nodded as she went to the tunnel to hide. "Ariel, good luck and tell everyone to be careful," she said.

"Don't worry Marina, we will" she said as she tried to cover the hole.

Ariel left and after a minute she heard a jump into the water.

Marina was scared. How did her Farther find her?! This cave and island were meant to be safe but now Jones has found her again!

The others were in the sea trying to find the best way to fight Davy Jones's crew as Davy Jones can't step on any type of land.

Marina was too scared to even whimper by this point. She thought of what could happen to Ariel, Eric, Cora and Caspian - they could get hurt, captured or, even worse, killed! They didn't deserve that as they were kind and compassionate people. A part of Marina wondered if she should just surrender. Then, they wouldn't get hurt because of her but at the same time she was deadly afraid of what would happen if she was brought back on board.

Marina heard a splash. "Now, we need to spread out to find Captain's property," said Maccus.

"_Property?_" she thought getting nervous. "_I'm not an object". _

"Penrod, if you see anything small, go for it," said another voice that Marina didn't recognise.

"Is the girl that small?" asked another voice.

"Yes, she is. If you can't find her, then we will search the island. They must have hidden her somewhere," said Maccus.

Marina held her breath as she took out her dagger and held it tight.

She heard footsteps and the door began to open. Marina's mind began to race. She knew that she had enough supplies for a few weeks but she wondered how long she could hide especially that they knew of her height.

Marina heard something crash and she jumped.

Then, it became quiet. After what seemed like an hour, she could hear them looking for her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps near her. "Well, what is this, Penrod?"

"Hmmm, I think we should move it, Clanker" said another voice.

Marina moved backwards as she saw the large stone being moved. "Well Clanker, I am going to look through it".

Marina scrambled out as she heard Penrod coming in.

She climbed as fast she could but she felt a hand wrapped around her ankle and she fell down as she turned her head.

The man was small and his body resembled a shrimp. His left hand was formed into a small lobster claw and he had some shrimp legs on his torso. Also, his body was covered with numerous armoured plates and two antennae protruded from his head, mimicking a moustache.

"Hello girlie! Now, don't struggle and we won't hurt you," he said as he smiled.

Marina glared. "Let me go," she said as she kicked him hard in the face. He grunted in pain, losing his grip. Marina escaped and crawled towards the light.

She crawled out of the cave, stood up and ran to the forest.

She felt her heart was pounding in her chest as she was looking frantically around. She walked backwards and then she heard them.

She hid herself in the bushes as she saw Marcus, Jimmy, Kileniko and Penrod. "The girl was just here. She can't have gotten far," he said.

Marina began to look around for a way to escape but she realised she was cornered. If she waited until they left, then she could hide somewhere else. She saw them moving around looking for her. Marina decided to make a run for it.

She ran quickly through the forest but a whip went around her ankle and made her trip. She tried to cut it with her dagger.

Marina climbed onto the higher ground and turned around, missing the blade of an axe. She screamed as she dashed.

She saw that the trees could blur their vision. She felt her heart pounding as she pushed things to make it look like she went another way. She ran to the edge.

She turned around and saw that she was surrounded. Marcus smiled, "Now girl you have nowhere to run."

Marina looked over her shoulder. "Sometime your only option is to take a leap of faith and jump," she whispered and prayed that what she was going to do wasn't stupid.

She took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff. She screamed as she fell into the water. Her body ached from the impact but she managed to catch her breath and climb up into a small cave. She crawled into the darkest area.

She tried to catch another breath as she took out her locket from under her dress. She had put it there for its protection.

She hugged her knees as she finally felt her heart calm down. She closed her eyes.

Then she heard a loud crash as the wall was being destroyed. She yelled in fright and tried to scramble away.

She felt a foot on her back and fell on her stomach. She dropped her locket and the dagger. "Well, it looks like I found the Captain's property," said a male voice that was guff and cold.

Marina saw a boot. She grabbed her dagger but the boot stepped on her hand. She screamed in pain as she let go of the dagger. The man laughed with an echo which sent a chill up her spine. He took his boot off her hand and turned her around, putting his boot on her chest.

The man was tall and muscular. His face was covered in barnacles and mussels. His left eye was completely covered and he had seaweed on his head instead of hair. The sea anemones were on his left shoulder. He had a hole in his forehead, which was lined with a circle of shells. He was also carrying two chain shots in both hands!

"So you are the girl that's causing all the trouble," his tongue looked like an oyster in his inhumanly-wide mouth. "Hmmm... Maccus wasn't kidding when he told me your were small," he said.

Marina tried to get his foot off her chest. "Stop struggling. You can't escape. Now, if you don't try to escape I won't use these," he threatened as he swung his chain shots, causing a large crack in the wall.

Marina nodded as she realised that it was the only way to escape. He let go of her. "Get up," he ordered. Marina struggled to get up but the man forced her up quickly.

The man picked up her dagger and put it in his belt. He took the rope and tied it around her wrists tightly. There was a long cord, which he held in his hand. He pushed her as he made her walk through the destroyed wall.

Marina looked around to find the way to escape. She was pushed once again and she stumbled as the man walked in front her.

She struggled to loosen the bounds but to no avail. She began to remember that Jim told her about Clanker, a bodyguard who was dangerous and whose laughter was echoing from the ship. And he was usually accompanied by the man called Penrod.

"Umm, excuse me Clanker, Sir," she said nervously.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut unless you want me to shut it myself. Unless you're dying, don't do anything apart from walking," qhe threatened.

Marina felt scared but she knew that she could only escape if she was no heard.

Clanker tied the rope to a tree branch. Her arms were lifted. "Now stand quietly until I find someone," he ordered as he left.

Marina began to chew through the ropes to loosen them. After a few minutes she finally got them loose! She also came up with a plan in her head.

Just then she heard footsteps. She pretended to struggle. "Well hello girlie, I'm not mad at you but you should stop struggling," said Penrod in a patronising tone.

Marina stopped struggling. Penrod smiled, "You made a smart choice. Davy Jones is in a very bad mood today and is very angry at you so it's best for you if don't give him a reason to hurt you."

Marina nodded, "Yes, Sir." Marina had to play along until she could escape. Penrod walked in front of her with a sword.

After a few minutes Clanker returned. "Penrod, where are the others?' he asked.

"They were searching other areas but they are going to meet us here. All we need to do is watch her until they come back," he explained as he swung his sword.

"Good, at least she behaves, which makes it easier. Hope she is worth all the trouble," said Clanker.

"I have a name and I can hear you," Marina said quietly.

Clanker turned to her. "What did you just say?" he spat in her face.

She looked up in fear. "N-nothing Sir," she said.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you make another sound, I'll make sure you won't speak again," he threatened.

"Now Clanker, remember we're not meant to hurt her," Penrode said as he swung his sword.

After a few minutes they left her alone. Marina released her hands and ran into the forest. She looked behind her but bumped into something.

She looked up and saw it was Kilenko. "Hello poppet, trying to escape? Now that is not nice," he said as he grabbed her and lifted her up. Marina kicked him in the chest, punched and scratched him in the face.

She ran again but was grabbed by the waist. "Let me go!" she yelled as she struggled.

She was brought back to the three and dropped on to the ground. Her arms were pushed back and were held.

She struggled as Penrod and Clanker returned. "Boys, I saw her trying to escape. The others are coming now," explained Kilenko as he took off her bag of her back.

Clanker smiled. "You don't know when to stop, do you girl?" Marina glared at him. Clanker chuckled. "I do love the spirted ones. They are so much fun to break," he mused.

Penrod twitched his antenna and took off her small bag. "Now I think we will keep her restrained and quiet," he suggested.

Marina was pushed onto the ground. She felt the iron chains go around her writs. Her ankles were tied together and a cloth was stuffed in her mouth. Marina struggled but it was no use.

They laughed as Maccus and Jimmy came in. "Well, it looks like we found her," said Maccus he took out an axe and put it near Marina's neck. The gag muffled her sounds and she stopped struggling.

"We need to bring her to the Captain," said Maccus.

Clanker picked Marina up and threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

Marina begain to struggle.

* * *

Ariel swam with Eric. They had seen a lot of attacks but this time she was worried about Marina.

"**Caspian, do you think they found Marina?**" she asked.

"**No, they would have had her on the boat by now, taking her to Jones,**" he reasoned.

"**But still I agree with Ariel that we should check on Marina soon,**" said Cora.

"**I know that** **Marina can handle herself but they could have had her overpowered,**" said Ariel as she saw a member of the Dutchman and touched Eric's shoulder.

"**I see him too, Ariel.**"

They both hid behind boulders until the crew member came into their view. Ariel attacked him from behind and knocked him out.

"**How many are we going to knock out? Ariel, I am honestly worried now as we are sure that Jones has got to the Island?**" his voice was filled with stress and worry.

"**It's not the night yet and we would have seen him if he did. I am going to check her as its getting dark,**" said Ariel.

* * *

Marina tried to get out of Clanker's grip but with no success. Marina looked upwards and saw the sunset. She remembered that her Father could teleport only at night. He must be coming here!

"_Oh Gods, we're all dead,_" she thought feeling scared out of her mind. She struggled frantically. Clanker stopped walking. "Now if you don't behave, I will knock you out for a week," he threatened.

Marina stopped moving and whimpered.

Marina tried to strain her head to see where they were going but she couldn't see anything!

After what seemed like an hour, they entered the cave again. She was dropped on the floor and released a sound of pain.

She was then forced to sit upwards with a sword across her throat. She began to breathe more quickly.

"Now we need to get back to the ship but one of us needs to stay to guard her until he comes here," said Maccus.

"I'll stay with her," said Kilenko. "We're going to have fun, aren't we poppet?" he said. Marina shook her head.

The others left. Marina felt tears coming to her eyes as she couldn't even fight back, having a sword at her throat. What was worse, she was going to face her Farther. From what she has seen so far, her Father hated betrayal and violent temper. She was scared to death of what he would do to her and her friends.

She looked around. Kilenko chuckled. "Now poppet if you behave, then I will tell Davy Jones that he can be merciful.''

Then Marina heard a splash. "_Oh God, he is here!_ _God_, _I'm dead! Dead! Dead!_" she screamed in her head.

Marina heard a thud. She flinched but tried to stay calm.

Davy Jones came in to the cave. Once he saw her, his face showed a scowl of anger and disgust. His eyes were burning with anger that made her squirm.

Jones looked at Kilenko. "Has she caused any trouble?" he asked. "She did when we caught her and escaped once but she didn't get far. She keeps wiggling but other than that, she's been easy to control," he said.

"Very well, you can leave now. If you have anything that belongs to her, leave it in my quarters," he ordered.

Kilenko put his sword away. "Yes, Captain," he said as he left.

Jones looked down at her. "Did you think you could escape from me, Marina?" he asked - his voice was dangerously on the edge of anger. Marina shook her head as the gag loosened.

Jones picked her up roughly. "Well if you did, I hate to say you were wrong. No one gets away from me and you might well look around as you will never… get… off… my… ship," his voice was filled with rage as he spat in her face.

Marina squirmed. "You, girl, need to learn that actions have consequences! You treacherous little brat!" He shook her. "We're going to wait for those sharks," he hissed harshly in her ear."You need to know what happens when someone defies me!''

Marina realised what he was saying. "Please, don't hurt them!" she pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want but please just don't hurt them!"

Jones laughed darkly. "Do you think I give a damn about what you want? And I trusted you before and look what happened. I woke up with a shackle around my leg, then I found you missing so forgive me for not believing you!," he spat his words out as if they were a poison.

Jones put her down and tightened the gag. "Now sit quietly. If you make a sound, those sharks will die."

Marina looked down and breathed quickly. Davy Jones took the locket off her neck. "I'll take that. You don't deserve to have it," he said bitterly.

Davy Jones walked around the area. "This place hasn't changed that much in all these years," he murmured.

Marina looked around until Jones walked up to her and cut the ropes around her ankles. "I am only doing this so I don't have to drag or carry you back to the ship," he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stand and get into the lake.

Jones brought her to a dark area and put his claw on her throat. Marina could only hear the water and her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"You know, Marina, those sharks' tears are very valuable. That's the only worthy thing they have so I might keep the one who helped you escape. Perhaps I show you mercy if you tell me which one it was," he offered.

Marina shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Those sharks are loyal creatures and I know that your Heathen Mother told them to protect you," he said.

Marina heard a splash. "Marina, you can come out now," yelled Ariel.

Marina wanted to scream that it was a trap but Jones's claw made it hard for her to breathe.

"It's okay now," she yelled.

Jones laughed. "Oh, how wrong you are, Shark," he said as he came out and made Marina stand in front of him.

Ariel's eyes widened. "Don't hurt her Jones. She's only a child," she pleaded.

Davy Jones smiled cruelly. "What does make you think that I would hurt her?" he asked mockingly.

"Let her go, Jones," said Caspian with Eric and Cora.

"She's not yours," hissed Cora.

Jones laughed as he moved with her while others swam around him. "Now why would I do that?" he asked as he stroked her hair. "But you're very wrong. She's my daughter so she's mine," Marina shook her head at that remark, feeling as if she was an object being fought over rather than a person.

"Now I have my daughter's health in my hands. Make a wrong move and she's going to be in a lot of pain," he threatened. Marina began to whimper and cry.

Cora showed her teeth and lunged at him! Jones threw Marina to the ground to fend off Cora's attack. Caspian attacked him from his other side while Eric attacked from behind.

Ariel swam to her and took out the gag. "Marina, do you know where the key is?" she asked as Marina stood up.

"I think a crew member has it."

Jones pushed Cora away and she hit the wall. Ariel also attacked him. Marina ran over to Cora. "You're okay?" she asked.

Cora nodded. "I'm fine," she whispered.

Jones threw Eric and Ariel off his back and grabbed Caspian by the throat with his claw. "Get away from my brother!" yelled Cora as she attacked Davy Jones again.

Jones grabbed them both by their throat and threw them into the wall. They were both knocked unconscious!

Marina felt shocked and helpless. Eric screamed as he was stabbed in the tail! "Eric!" Ariel cried as she swam over to him. Jones hit her on the side of her head with his claw!

He picked up Marina and tied the gag, making sure she couldn't move.

Jones picked up Cora and Caspian. "Do you see what happens when you defy me," he asked in a voice filled with anger as he stabbed Cora's fin and tail! Marina screamed to get him stop!

"This is your fault, Marina! If you had stayed on the ship, then this wouldn't have happened!" he hissed in a voice filled with hatred as he stabbed everyone's fins and tails! Marina screamed once again as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She felt completely sick. He was right this was her fault.

Jones dragged her out of the cave. Marina struggled but it was no use as they were teleported back to the ship. Jones walked to the brig muttering, "Now Marina, you're going to be punished for being a treacherous brat! But I'll show you mercy if you agree to be my apprentice," he offered as he took out the gag.

Marina glared at him. "No, I wouldn't join you in a million years!," she yelled angrily.

Davy Jones's face twisted into a scowl. "Then, you stay in a cage!" he hissed angrily. "We have entertery together so get this to your thick head, you stupid girl. You're mine!" he shook her again and dragged her forcefully by the hair. She screamed in pain.

Jones walked to the last cell of the brig. He opened the door and pushed her through it. Marina fell on the ground. "Perhaps after a few nights in chains and a week or two in here you will learn respect and learn your lesson!" he yelled angrily as he slammed the door and locked her in.

Marina sat up. She brought her knees to her chest and began to sob! This is all her fault! Her friends were hurt because of her! Now she was stuck in this hell once again!

* * *

Calypso looked out to the sea and saw the island. It has been many years since she had Marina. She had to protect her so she decided to make up a new identity for herself. The shack was a good place for her. It was isolated. Davy Jones couldn't get to her. There were nice people and the place had respect for the sea.

Calypso smiled as she saw Jack and thought what would happen if those two reunited. Jack would hug Marina and then tease her. Marina would probably smile and do the same.

By this point all she wanted was hug her little starfish and run her fingers though her hair. Most likely though Cora would tell)her to tidy up her hair. She used to tell Calypso to do the same but now Calypso wore dresses so she didn't have to wear her long hair loose to cover herself.

Jack walked up to her. "We are almost there, Calypso. Do you think Marina is awake?' he asked.

Calypso shook her head. "No, she is probably asleep but she probably wouldn't mind being woken up since she hasn't seen you in a long time".

Jack grinned. "I can't wait to see Marina. I wonder if she had done anything to hurt Davy Jones or his crew".

Calypso glared. "Don't be like that, Jack. You haven't met him and - trust me - when I say he is not someone to joke about and I doubt Marina would want to do anything to him," she said.

Jack nodded. "I know I was just going to lift the mood but I am not going to force her to talk unless she wants to," he promised.

After a few minutes they finally docked. Calypso couldn't wait anymore. She jumped off the ship, She felt the cool water and ran to the beach and to the cave. She was going to see Marina tonight! She was going to hug her! Kiss her! Tell her how much she loves her and tell that she would tell her everything and from now there would be no more secrets!

When she entered the cave,she froze when she saw what she saw! The pool of water was filled with blood. Ariel, Cora, Eric and Caspian were all unconscious and bleeding. Then that must mean ... Jones ... Marina is gone again.

Calypso felt weak and knelt down. Tears formed in her eyes. She wanted to hurt Jones the same way he hurt her. He has bound to a single form, broke his duty to bring souls to the afterlife and took her daughter away from her twice! Now he had tried to kill her closest friends!

She wanted blood and she was going to get it one away or another!


	15. Chapter 15

Marina woke up feeling cold air. She opened her eyes and look around her surroundings. The cage was very small and dark. It was cold, damp and dingy. Marina barley got any sleep because of the chains and the hard wet floor. She was also having nightmares of what happened last night. She tried to get of the chains but instead she hurt herself.

She began to cry as she looked down at her blood stained dress. This was all her fault. She never felt so sick and miserable in her life - if she had anything in her stomach, she would throw up. She kept having nightmares of what happened last night. Ariel ... Eric ... Cora .. and Caspain injured or ...dead. No, no they can't be dead.

Mama must have reached them on time... She must have... Marina prayed that they were okay.

She turned on her side to face the wall and then fell asleep.

She woke up as she heard someone coming. She heard the door being unlocked and opened. "Get up," Maccus ordered.

Marina ingored him. She wasn't going to be meek and obedient, especially since they hurt her friends. "I said get up!" he ordered angrily. When she didn't move, Maccus grabbed her roughly by her right arm and made her stand up. He then forcibly made her walk as he leered at her.

He took her out to the brig and after a few minutes, he pushed her into Davy Jones's cabin. "Captain, I have her but she is in a defiant mood".

Marina cursed in her head. "_Stupid! Stupid! I was being an idiot!_" she scolded herself.

Davy Jones glared at her in the same way Mama did every time Marina was behaving badly - only it was much scarier this time. "Thank you Maccus," he said and Maccus let go of her. Then he left.

Jones smiled cruelly. "Well Marina, did you get a good sleep?" he asked mockingly.

Marina was silent. Jones grabbed her by her hair. She cried in pain. "Now, when I ask you something, I expect to be answered," he said "Now I ask again. Did you sleep well?!"

"No, I did not!" she snapped.

Jones let go of her. "See? Was that so hard?" his voice was still mocking.

He pushed her to his bench. "Sit," he ordered. Marina bit her lip but walked over and sat down.

"It seems that those chains are doing you some good. They are teaching you about obedience. Perhaps after a week they might teach you respect," he said. Marina's arms already started to hurt her so having them on for another week would be hell.

"Why am I here, Father? I thought you were going to let me rot for a while," she asked.

"Oh, you are going to spend a lot of time in there. The more you disobey, the more time you are going to spend there. You will be there for another two weeks and you will receive no food or water today," he said.

Marina nodded as she figured that much herself but what does he want to do here? Marina noticed something in the coner. She looked closer. It was Abby!

"You looked through my bag, didn't you?' she said nervously knowing he knows about the letter.

Davy Jones smiled. "Yes, I did. I must thank you for those extra supplies, though that doll is useless. I also found this...," he took out the letter.

Jones began to pace in front of her. "It was an interesting read and full of lies," he spat the last words. Marina flinched.

Jones looked at her, "Have you read it?"

Marina looked at him, "Yes".

"Did you believe what your Mother said about me?"

Marina stayed silent. "That's three weeks for disobeying. Now tell me," he demanded.

"I... I don't know what to think," she whispered.

Jones put his hand where his ear used to be. "What was that Marina? I didn't catch that".

"I said I didn't know," she said louder as she stood up.

Jones then lit a small flame with his tentical and put it near the letter. "Your mother is a liar. She delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then making them hollow - nothing but ash," he spat those words like poison. "Out of all those Heathen Gods she is the worst".

"You are a liar, too! We both know that. You use tricks - how many souls have you cursed?! And we both know that you enjoy doing that, too! And you're a cruel, heartless Monster!" she yelled now knowing that her Farther was a hypocrite.

Jones glared at her with burning anger. He grabbed her by the throat with his human hand and began to choke her. His tentical wrapped around her throat, making it even harder to breathe. Marina desperately tried to loosen his grip.

"Listen to me, you ungrateful stupid girl! I know you're naive but let me make this clear - your Mother is to blame and I need to remove her words from you." He then started to burn the letter and let go of her. Marina fell on her knees gasping for air. Jones forced her to watch the letter burn.

Marina felt tears coming to her eyes as one of the remaining things she had from her Mama burnt in front of her eyes.

After a minute all that was left was ash. "Why? If you don't want me to disobey, then why do you keep hurting me?" she asked.

"You need to learn how to behave and live on this ship. Remember that life is cruel and unfair, especially in case of the naive and pathetic bleeding hearts like you! It's very clear to me that your Mother has filled your pretty little head with lies. Don't worry, her influence will fade away. We have the eternity to spend together so soon you will forget about her and what she taught you".

Marina froze at the word eternity. She felt cold and the hair on her neck stood up."W-what do you mean by e-eternity t-together," her voice broke in a whisper.

Jones looked at her strangely. "You don't know?" he said surprised. Then he laughed. "Oh, this is rich! I suppose I should have expected that since you hadn't known I was your Farther, " his voice was filled with amusement.

Marina was even more unnerved. She got a shiver up her spine. It was never a good sign but she felt defensive. "She just told me you were dead," she snapped.

"_I think I would like that to be true, _" she thought to herself.

Jones then touched and patted her head. "I have a lot to teach you, Marina," he mused. "Though now, I understand how Calyspo kept you serect from me".

Marina felt she was being treated like an idiot but that didn't bother her at that moment. "W-what don't I know?" she asked as she was very confused and scared.

Jones eyes darted to hers. "Marina, do you know who are you?" he asked.

"Um..., I figured that I am a half-mortal and half-Goddess".

"Very good. Apart from gaining some of your Mother's power, when you grow to acertain age, you stay in that age for the rest of time as you're immortal," he explained as if it was obvious.

Marina stumbled backwards, "W-WHAT?!" Marina sscreamed at the top of lungs as she fell over his bench and hit the floor.

Jones didn't blink at her outburst. "Marina, there's no need to shout at me," he scolded.

"I'm immortal and I am going to stay here for the rest of time?" she said as her mind tried to process what he said and what it meant for her.

"Of course you are going to stay with me for the rest of time," his tone made it clear. It was the most obvious thing in the world. "Did you really think I would allow my own daughter to die by accident or because of old age?" he asked in an offended tone.

Marina was surprised by his answer. If she didn't know any better, she might have thought he actually cared about her but she stayed quiet.

"Well I wouldn't. And even if you weren't immortal by birth, I know ways to make you immortal if necessary - once you're old enough of course," he explained.

Marina felt her tears running down her cheeks, hurting her skin and stinging her eyes. She was stuck here - Oh God - for rest of time. Jones took her by arm. She didn't even try to struggle this time and just allowed him to take her back to the brig. They walked in silence with Marina crying silently. Her vision was blurred. Once they got to her cell, he opened the door and let go of her.

"Oh, by the way, Marina, this time I have made sure you won't escape. And trust me,I will do everything in my power to keep you here. Soon I will have plans for you," he said with cruel amusement as he left.

Marina began to sob. She was stuck here as a prisoner for the rest of time. She had no control over anything in her life. She was nothing more to her Father than a piece of property to be used for horrible things and to get back at Mama.

Mama ... Mama... She would never see her again. She would never be able to apologise, never kiss her or hug her again. Marina realised how stupid her anger was. Yes, Mama needed to answer for what she had done but Marina still loved her.

Marina was scared of what Jones was going to do with her. He already made it clear that he had no problem hurting her. She already had multiple bruises and cuts she got from him and his crew. They had no problem dragging her and picking her up as if she was nothing more than an object. The fact was that he could just choke her with his bare hands! And how long could it be before he might start beating her orusing that horrible whip of his! Mama never hurt her in any way but her Farther would.

She would not be able to see Jack or Uncle Edward again. Jack and her wouldn't go on any adventures like they wanted. She would never hear another story. She would never see Jackie smile with that cocky and cheeky grin that appeared whenever he came up with a new plan. They promised each other they would go somewhere cold to see snow as they had never seen it before. That would now never happen.

Marina began to realise how doomed she was. Her Father was keeping her locked and he was going to try to use her. Marina hated him and what he did. She wanted to hurt him! She felt a sudden rush of anger and began to kick the bars. She tried to break the lock but it was no use.

Marina cried in anger. She hated the chains and wanted them off! She sat down on the ground and realised how selfish she had been. If she hadn't tried to escape, then no one would have got hurt because of her.

She made a vow that no one else would be hurt because of her.

* * *

Calypso was in the room that she used for healing. She should have been there sooner. If she did, then her friends wouldn't have been hurt and she could be hugging her little girl now. Calyspo poured some water on her friends' injuries. Thenshe put bandages around their tails as well as their fins to stop the bleeding. She was imaging what she was going to do to Jones once she got her hands on him.

She was going to hurt him, make him bleed red or black, whatever was natural ofhim. The only reason why she wasn't going to kill him was that he was still Marina's Father...

Ariel moaned in pain. Calyspo knelt down. "Ariel, you're awake," she said.

"W-we didn't know that Jones had M-Marina. He threatened that he w-would h-hurt her".

"Easy Ariel, I understand," she said but anger started boiling in her veins as she imagined what he might be doing to Marina. He probably had his claw around her neck. He could have broken her neck or hurt her permanently.

Ariel moaned in pain. 'There Ariel shh, just sleep for a bit," Calyspo put a soakedcloth on her forehead.

Calyspo was deeply worried what Jones could be doing to Marina. He wanted Calypso to know that he could hurt Marina, being aware how torturous it would be for her to think that Marina was in danger. And it was all happening only because he couldn't get to her. Now he had Marina and he could do whatever he thought of in this twisted mind of his.

He was known to treat his prisoners or his crew horribly by showing little or no mercy. Knowing him, Marina was probably already covered in bruises and cuts. The image of her sweet little starfish being horribly hurt and scared, made her freeze water in a dagger. She threw it into the wall and it burst into a million of pices.

Calyspo looked down at her hands. This is what her anger caused. In her true form when her anger was released, she could make storms, tidal waves and maelstroms but now it was just frozen spears.

While a part of her wanted to stab Jones with it, she knew that she couldn't get near him in this form. She had to find some way to get his attention so that he would confront her. This could happen either by getting her true form back or a sample of her old powers - which would be very difficult - or by trying to cause him some trouble. But each would be extremely difficult and it would take a long time.

There was a knock on the door. "What is it?" she asked.

Edward walked in. "How are they?" he asked.

Calyspo put the remaining supplies back in a cabinet. "They are very weak but Ariel woke up so others should come around soon," she said trying to distract herself.

There was slience. "He had her Edward with him. That's how he overpowered them," she said through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists.

Edward nodded. "Calyspo, Jones most likely threatened to hurt her but he actually did not do anything. It seems he won't hurt her as then he would have to heal her and that goes against what he wants," he reassured her.

Calyspo didn't believe him. There's no way in hell, her little girl wasn't hurt by him."He probably has some weapon near her. We both know that man has inhuman strength. How long is it before he truly hurts her! We both know he doesn't care for anyone so God knows what he is going to do to her!" her voice raised.

Edward touched her shoulders. "He isn't going to permanently damage her, Calyspo. It wouldn't make any sense".

"I know that but still, he is going to hurt her no matter what and "I know that but still, he is going to hurt her no matter what and he's going to try to turn her into him and she will stop being the little girl that I raised, loved and nurturedsince the moment she was born", she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Edward nodded. "Marina is not that easily influenced and there's only so much he can do. Calyspo you need to get some rest or the very least try to. I will stay here and if they wake up, I will wake you".

Calypso sighed. "Very well, perhaps this old place can bring me some peace tonight".

She walked out and entered the room that was built when she wanted to have a child with Davy. Those long ten years ago, they always talked about having a child one day, then perhaps having several afterwards if they handled one well.

She opened the door to see everything in a mess. It looked like Davy Jones's crew were rougher in here. It hurt her to see it this way but she cleaned it up like she did when Marina was younger.

Calypso picked a few dolls and other toys in the chest. "Marina must have been playing with these," she said to herself.

Then she passed the bed, which stood in an odd angle. They must have tried to pick it up and threw it right down once they realised Marina wasn't hidden there. She fixed it to its proper angle. Calyspo sat down on the bed and noticed that Marina must have slept there. Oh, what would she give to see Marina sleeping here. Marina must have had Abby in her bag but Calyspo doubted that Jones would give it to her..

Sometimes when Marina was younger and it was time to get her to bed, she would tuck her in and play her locket until Marina fell sleep. Calyspo would sit at her bed and watch her sleep for a bit. She was sad in many ways that Davy never saw any of this despite all he had done now. She missed the man who was excited to have a child with her, the man who promised that he would make sure that their child would grow up happy and safe, the man whom she promised to marry in a few hundred years.

Calypso stood up and left for her old room.

She stroke the knob before she took a deep breath and opened the door.

She blinked surprised. It was nearly exactly like she remembered. It was like stepping back in time! She fixed the chair at her vanity and looked in the mirror. Despite the fact that she kept her youth and her beauty, she felt different as her new identity caused her to look different. After all, it was much easier to hide Marina and take most attention away from her by looking strange. It was also another way to hide from Davy as she wasn't exactly how he remembered her.

Calypso noticed that her old jewellery boxes were open. Calypso picked one of them and looked at it. She saw that everything was in there so Marina must have looked through things here.

She then walked over to her wardrobe, picked up her dresses and hung them up again. She picked up her blue dress and looked at the mirror. She smiled - this one was one of her favourites.

She put her dress back and froze when she saw a dark blue jacket. She stroke its arm. Blue was always a great colour for Davy and he seemed to like wearing it from time to time. She always said it made him look more handsome.

Calypso hugged herself and layed down on the bed. She felt nostalgic in this place. All the memories, the smells and sounds came back to her. She also felt lonely in here without her little starfish. She wanted to hug her and tell her about everything. She closed her eyes feeling drained. Today she would sleep. Tomorrow she was going to find a way to get her powers back, to get Marina back and show that the seas belonged to her again.

* * *

Davy Jones walked out of the brig, paying no heed to his daughter's loud sobbing. He thought that she needed to get out so she could accept her fate. At the moment though she was trying to gain sympathy from him by trying to make him think that shehad learnt her lesson and ask for mercy.

Ha! What good would mercy do! Tears would normally indicate that it was worse for them! It seems then that he was too lenient with Marina before but... not any more! Not this time! He was sticking to what he had said and she was going to learn her lesson and pay for it, too!

As he walked, he still heard her crying but it was fading thankfully. Anyway, she deserved it after all. If she had just stayed with him, then none of this would have happened. This was her fault. If she had just stayed, then he wouldn't have had to hunt her down and he wouldn't have hurt those sharks that she called "friends". In truth though, he might still have had to hurt them even without his daughter betraying him as he recalled those Sharks were Calypso's friends.

He walked to his cabin. He was surprised that his daughter didn't know anything at all! Not knowing anything about him and her lying Mother's true indenity made sense. It was horrible to him but made sense. However, not telling Marina about her powers and especially her immortality was disgraceful! No wonder Marina was naive! Calypso must have deliberately raised her that way!

At least he was going to be honest with her from now on. Yes, that was what he was going to do. Marina needed to learn how the world truly worked and she should lose that bleeding heart quickly or she was going to get hurt.

First she needed to learn what happened to traitors, and how to be loyal to Him. She was going to stay on this ship so she should learn to be grateful for what he gave in return for her work. The best way was to treat her like a disobedient pup and what do you do with a pup that wouldn't obey and tried to bite its master? You would chain it up and punish it until it learns its lesson!

She was just like Calypso and he wanted to make her pay like Calypso would. She was going to stay with him. This time he was going to make sure she would stay with him and he would teach her loyalty and get rid of that bleeding heart of hers.

Jones opened the door and slammed it shut. He walked over to his organ, sat downand began to play. He looked down to see a few remains of Calypso's letter and remembered all the lies that she wrote to Marina. Yes, he was going to make Marina his apprentice and show her how this world was cruel - that was the only thing that was true!

When he read it, he wanted to burn it right then but he decided to wait until Marina was there. He wanted to ask her if she believed her Mother's lies. In the end, she didn't, which was good. It will be easier to get rid of Calypso's influence from Marina'shead.

Jones noticed Marina's doll. While most things he found were useful like extra food and water and extra clothes for Marina, that doll was completely useless. He would throw it away but then he thought that he could use it to keep Marina under control. Like with her locket, she was going to lose everything until her punishment was up. She would have to earn everything back with good behaviour.

There was a knock on the door, which stopped his musing. "What is it?" he asked.

The door opened to reveal his cook and doctor. "Very sorry to disturb you, Captain but I need to talk about your recaptured prisoner".

Jones wondered what this was all about. "What about her?" he said getting fustrated.

"Well Captain, you have ordered me to give her food and water every second that you put her in chains in our worse cell, as a Doctor I can't agree with such a treatment,' he said nervously.

Jones glared at him. "I'll take the chains off in a few days. I gave her that cell so she could appreciate the room I gave her. It will also prevent others from getting in there, with the exception of you who brings her food and water. Besides, if most men can handle it and it only makes them weaker for a while afterwards, then she can handle it for a few weeks".

"Well Captain, that's what I'm concerned with. You seem to think she can handle what a grown man can. She is a child and more likely to get sick. She might even get a fever and I don't think I have the supplies to cure her, Captain," he explained.

"I am keeping a close eye on the girl. I've made my decision so unless you want toshare her fate, keep out of it," he warned.

The Doctor nodded. "Very well, Captain. I will leave now," he said and left.

Jones was thinking what the Doctor said. If he checked on her most days, then he could see if there was anything wrong with her. And he might be merciful if she showed she had learnt her lesson.

Jones felt much better about this situation. Yes, in a few weeks his daughter will have learned her lesson and she will stay with him and won't ever try to escape again. He also had a little "surprise" waiting for her...


End file.
